If it was real
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: What would happen if RE was real? This is the story of a normal person, when her live collides with Albert Wesker and other RE characters. But it gets her into trouble. Will she be prepared for a T-virus outbreak? And the monster within her?
1. It was real

If it all was real.

I sat in class .Bored as heck, as usual. But, today was a half-day, so that meant getting out of school early. My eyes watched the clock, head resting in my hands as I counted down the seconds before I was free from school for the day.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

The bell buzzed and excused the students from school.

I packed my binder into my bag, quickly so I won't get bugged about the artwork that was in the cover on the binder's front. I am a naturally a great artist, and my artwork mainly consisted of anime and video game art.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of class. My BFF Gabby was out sick today, so I was destined to walk home alone. That really sucked, but whatever, not like I had super speed or anything.

I stopped walking at the corner a few blocks from my school. Contemplating whether I should take the short cut or not. I decided I could take it "Aw what the hell." I shrugged and crossed the street. Heading down the back way, behind the high school's old science labs. It was a giant building and nobody really seemed to mind if people walked by it.

So, as I was walking, the sky got a bit darker and I checked my phone. Listening to the message I had, it said that my mom or big brother weren't going to be home for a while. Had to go run some errands and such.

I fixed the straps on my backpack as I heard footsteps. I turned around to see the boy who lived on my street tailing me.

"Aw crap! How'd ya hear me?" Oscar asked.

"Your footsteps duh," I said and rolled my eyes.

I slowed my pace as he caught up to me to walk with me.

We kept walking as the sky darkened due to the rainy weather we seemed to be getting here. Talking about stuff normal classmates would talk about.

As we were heading behind the science labs we heard a noise. A loud clank as the metal doors opened. We hid, fearing we'd get caught trespassing even though he told me it'd be fine because nobody cared. There was the sound of many locks as the door creaked open.

A man wearing all black, with slicked back blonde hair, and sunglasses stepped out. It wasn't even bright outside!

I froze. Looking at the man carrying a briefcase. He looked familiar.

"C'mon, he's leaving we can go now since you're so scared of getting caught." Oscar teased me. As if I didn't get enough of him at school.

I nodded, but my eyes watched the man as he strode down the darkening alley behind the buildings.

"Hey, doesn't that look like…" I didn't finish, my voice trailed off.

We stepped out from the hiding place and slowly tiptoed out.

"Who?" He asked.

"…Wesker." I replied quietly.

"Who?"

"He's supposed to be fictional." I whispered, before I knew anything.

The man turned around. We both froze.

Well, I froze. Oscar started to run. Expecting me to follow. I didn't realize he was running until a few seconds after Wesker had spotted us.

I glanced behind me, he was running. "Now who's the chicken!" I called then glanced back to Wesker. I could barely tell of any emotion behind those black sunglasses.

I began to back up. Confused, how was he even here? He was REAL and alive! Well, he COULD be just some guy cosplaying him. But this Wesker looked like the real thing.

Then I began to wonder, so if he was real, then Umbrella was real. Then that means the T-virus is real and…and ZOMBIES ARE REAL!

My face got pale. But I watched the man, backing up until I tripped over something.

OUT OF ALL TIMES I HAD TO BE A CLUTZ NOW?

I landed flat on my butt. I groaned. "Damn it Oscar! " I cursed.

"You walk all this way to walk me home and you just leave me with Wesker?" I muttered. Not realizing the very man I was speaking of, Wesker , had heard what I said.

He was closer but kept distance. He raised an eyebrow, but it could barely be seen behind the sunglasses.

If I wasn't pale already I would have gotten white as a ghost.

I scrambled to my feet nervously.

Ignoring the dirt on the butt of my pants for the time being. I glanced behind me. Couldn't see Oscar anywhere. Maybe he was hiding. I wasn't sure. Then I turned my head back to Wesker.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker was leaving the labs they'd had under the…other labs when two kids had seen him. Middle school kids, possibly high schoolers.

The boy, well he was running away. It was rather amusing to see him, who was trying to play brave, run away like a scared little girl. And the girl stood her ground.

She was obviously nervous, scared possibly. It could be seen on her face, how slow her movements were. But what struck his interest was…she knew his name.

How did this girl know his name? Granted it was just his last name, but the name he was most known by. Someone like her knew about him?

His eyes showed virtually no emotion, but behind the glasses was interest. He had to get to the bottom of this.

A gloved hand pushed the hem of his sleeve up to check his watch. He hadn't had much schedualed, and it wasn't the most important things he had to do today. He could deal with this for now.

He followed her gaze, his suitcase? Nothing suspicious about it to a normal human. Which indeed she was. But she knew about him from what he could tell, and that wasn't a good sign.

His hand reached down and set the suitcase on the concrete. Near the door he'd exited for some safety. Stepping closer and closer to the girl. "You know me?" He said. It seemed to confuse her a bit. Whether that was a question or statement.

"Uh…yeah…sort of." Was her response.

"Then who am I?" Wesker asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

**Exit "Wesker's POV"**

My eyes met the case he'd been carrying. Trying to remember what he'd carry in it.

Usually something to do with a virus. The T-virus and the antidote came to mind in my head. But I wasn't sure. It could easily be paper-work.

I almost zoned out for a second when he spoke to me.

I had given him the best answer I could. I didn't know him know him. Like close friends know him. But I knew who he was, what he did, all that stuff you pick up from the internet and video games.

"You're…Albert Wesker…" She wasn't sure to add an inflection at the end. It seemed that it was THE Albert Wesker, she was talking to, so no need for a question right?

Wesker watched her. He didn't respond. So she knew that much. And from what had been leaked out through TV and internet by a fictional video game was true, she could have just picked up the name and matched it to his face.

"And?" He continued on. Seeming to want me to say more.

I froze up for a fraction of a second. If he was real I was trying not to flip out and go all fan-girly on him. God, would that be awkward.

"And…you work with Umbrella…" I added a hint of a question after that statement.

"…Well…sort of, didn't Umbrella like fall somewhere around 2003 or somethi-" I cut myself off. So NOT the time to be bragging about my video game knowledge.

**Wesker's POV**

This girl happened to start rambling slightly about Umbrella.

She knew about him and Umbrella. And the supposad fall of Umbrella in 2003. How she knew this, he did not know. But he was good at reading body language. He could tell she was probably mentally freaking out.

Either in a good way…for what ever reason that'd be…or a bad way. Being she was scared that he'd turn the town into another Raccoon City. Or something of the sorts.

His eyes narrowed behind the black sunglasses. He could tell she was going to say more if she hadn't stopped herself. By the way she was speaking, kind of fast, nervous but like she was trying to explain it all to him. Though he already knew it.

This girl knew a lot. He could tell by the way she'd tensed up after she cut herself off. She was worried of telling him. So she was smart to cut herself off, but not smart enough to stop herself from interfering in the first place.

He shook his head in slight disappointment. In a flash he was in front of the girl. She knew too much. And was there for a threat to him and his company. The boy…well he just seemed clueless. From all he'd heard he had no clue what this girl was talking about.

_She seems to know a lot about what I'm working on. Even speaking of the virus itself. She's too much of a threat. She'd probably just blab to anyone she knows about seeing me. I can't leave her alive to do that._

**Exit "Wesker's POV"**

"And… you're alive…due to the virus?" It was a lucky guess. Wasn't he have supposed to have died not long ago? Or died a while ago? Well he was just supposed to be dead. Not here.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I messed up. Or…didn't I? It was hard to tell he always wore those damn shades! Nobody could tell his emotions! And he didn't smile often either.

I grinded my teeth together when he was in front of me. He was fast. Like how he was in the games, internet and TV and stuff. So the virus did work…

Then a thought forced itself into my main stream of thought.

OH GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

And…I was kind of right. When I felt a gloved hand grasp my neck.

I gasped. Never in my life had I been strangled before. Sure, I'd put numerous friends in headlocks while play-fighting but their complaints weren't anything because I didn't have the intent to actually harm them.

But this man did.

The two blondes glared at each other.

My eyes filled in fear. His filled with…who knows? Those damn sunglasses were in the way again!

But I did see a hint of red peeking through the black lens. But only a little bit.

I felt the grip tighten and I couldn't breathe. What had I got myself into now?

"Hey…Chelsea?" Came a familiar voice. It was Oscar's.

He had come back for her. And not a moment too soon. But, she was moved out of the main path of the alley way and into a shadow behind a dumpster quickly.

_You bastard! You just don't want him to see you murder someone?_

My mind swirled with thoughts of anger. But the truth was, I couldn't breathe and it was extremely painful. My hands tried to pry his away from my neck. But it wasn't working.

My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to make any sort of noise to draw attention. Screaming was out of the option. I couldn't speak, let alone scream bloody murder.

I didn't think that Wesker could kill Oscar too if he saw him. But maybe Wesker would leave. I didn't have time to reason with her options. The hand that was grasping my neck, moved, around to the back, but still kept a strong grip. I felt myself being lowered, my knees were forced to bend, until I was almost sitting down completely. I opened an eye to look at the man in black. He was ducked down a bit. He didn't want to be seen.

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar was searching for his classmate. He'd ran, expecting her to follow. When she didn't. He didn't want to say he was worried about her, but he hadn't seen her come out of the alley way yet. And that man was suspicious looking.

He didn't see anyone. Eyes scanned past a dumpster and anything in the alley way. Nobody. He thought maybe she went out the other way. Maybe was just in trouble, maybe that guy was a teacher and took her to the office. So he'd go check there. Oscar almost ran to the office. Leaving the alley way.

**Exit Oscar's POV**

The man straightened up, and I was able to stand straight again.

Grip kept on tightening, I swear it felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my head if he didn't stop.

His grip was strong. Preventing enough blood from going to my brain.

Blackness started to absorb my vision. From the corners of my eyes it came. And…then I couldn't see anything. Even with my eyes closed. Every hint of light was fading away and my arms dropped.

**Wesker's POV**

He had been forced to hide for that annoying boy had come back. Obviously a friend of who ever this girl was. But he was gone soon. And he straightened his back. Tilting his head to the side as he looked at the girl. Who'd stopped struggling and there wasn't a look or pain on her face anymore. As if she was sleeping. Only held up by his intense grip on her neck.

He released his grip and she fell backwards against the wall. Sliding down. Wesker bent down, with two fingers of his gloved hand, checked for any sign of a pulse.

It was there. Faint from the lack of blood to the brain, but it was there. He moved his fingers from her neck.

He heard the name of the girl when her friend had come back looking for her. But, by the looks of it, she was just a school girl. Probably had some form of school ID possibly.

She was alive, and she knew about Umbrella and himself. He couldn't let this information get out. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he reached down. Slipping one arm under her legs, the other under her back. Picking her up into bridal carry. He walked a few feet to the door. Picking up the brief case with a finger than was the freest and moved it into one hand that held her back for support.

Though he couldn't just push the door open. Not like that though. He shifted her into a fireman's carry as he pulled out a card from his pocket. Sliding it through the lock and opening the door. Putting a foot in the door as he walked inside.

The labs were white and clean. Computers on desks and posters on walls. But the posters were only to keep up the "high school science lab" gimmick.

He headed down the hall passing a few doors with supply closets. Coming to a white empty wall. A cupboard was the only thing on it. Inside it when unlocked with a key, was nothing. Just an empty cupboard. Except a small panel. With numbers on it. He typed in a code with one gloved hand and a series of locks unlocked.

He turned to the part of the wall next to it, a faint outline of a door was there, there was a hiss as the final lock unlocked itself. Wesker closed the cupboard's door and it locked itself. The white panel came forth and slid open. Wesker stepped through, still carrying the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

After he stepped inside, the door closed and locked again with another hiss. Inside these labs was a different story.

All white, computers more high-tech, many researchers did work on them. Eyes looked up at him as he walked in. He only kept walking. Not casting a glance at any of them. They probably had no idea why Wesker had this girl.

Wesker carried her to an empty research and medical room. Laying her down on the hospital table. A nurse stepped in to bring something in but stopped. She didn't know that Wesker was in there.

All of the researchers were careful around the man. None wanted to face his punishment. For it would be fatal.

The nurse looked from him to the girl questionably. Then went and set some supplies down. Needing to put things away, she acted as if she were alone in the room and did her duties.

The nurse left.

Wesker set the suit case down on a table beside him and kicked the door shut. He clicked open the case after punching in a code. Taking out a syringe. A gloved hand pulling the hem of his sleeve back, so part of his arm was exposed. Shoving the needle into his arm, slowly emptying its contents. He pulled the needle out, flexing his arm and pulled the sleeve down. Dropping the empty syringe and crushing it under his foot. Kicking it to the side by a small trash can. He looked down at the girl.

He hadn't care about how he'd layed her there when he'd walked in. One arm was over her chest, the other by her head. Blonde hair in her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Of course the unmoving body had a sense that it wasn't sleeping.

Wesker brushed the hair away from her neck and took her chin, moving her head to the side. Examining her neck. He'd actually bruised her neck while knocking her out. He smirked. Eyeing the black and blue marks of where his fingers used to be.

How easy it was to bruise or scar such a normal human. How petty they were. How superior he was to them. How easy they could be hurt or killed. And this girl hadn't put up much of a fight either.

He began to wonder…

_What to do with her now?_

He could use her for more experiments if she was in good enough health. He decided to check up on her medical records. He lifted her back up, sliding the backpack from her arms then laying her down again. He checked through it. Nothing more in it but a binder and some loose papers. He pulled the binder out and sat on a stool near the table she lay on. Something caught his eye when he first saw it.

A picture. Of some very familiar faces. One…was of himself. He raised an eyebrow. The girl he now had unconscious, for knowing who he was, actually drew him. It was good work. But that wasn't what he was after right now.

He flipped through it, on the inside cover, was a schedual. It had her name on it. First middle and last. He yanked it out of the sleeve and looked at it.

_Chelsea Caldwell hmm?_

He nodded and stood up. Walking out of the room after setting down the binder and closing the door. Locking it in case she woke up.

Wesker strode down the halls until he came to a desk. Putting the paper down on top of the one the man was looking at. The man jumped and looked up at Wesker. Then back down at the paper.

"I want medical records for this girl. Immidiately." He ordered. It was the first time he'd spoken since talking to that girl.

The man nodded. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the paper. It was a junior high class schedual. He wondered why Wesker needed this for this girl, but he should ask questions. Just get it done.

Wesker stood over the man, who'd gotten the hint to get to it now. After a few minutes of searching, he found it. "H-here." He turned the screen to Wesker.

"All her records." The doctor said in a stronger voice now. With a click of the mouse the doctor printed up the records. Wesker waited and soon, snatched them away from the doctor. He turned, his coat billowing slightly with the wind of his movement. He took the papers and headed back to her room.


	2. Interrogation and pain

If it was real chapter 2

I was in a dream world. Strange things going on that didn't even make sense. Even in my dreams. There was something about a jetpack. And something about solving a crime and stopping the end of the world.

I groaned. Not having a clue of what was going on. I moved slightly and opened my eyes. Almost blinded by the bright floresent lights. I flinched and squinted my eyes sub-consciously trying to shield the light.

My room was never this bright. Even with the lights on. And I never slept with the lights on.

I turned my head and looked around the room. It was bright white and I blinked my eyes to get the slight blurriness away. When it cleared, I could see. I was confused. Super confused. "What the? Where the hell am i!" I was totally going into a state of panic.

I looked around, breathing got heavier. I was in a…hospital room? That's what it looked like. But more bleak and less cheery. No flowers by her bed side, or even a TV mounted in the corner.

I lifted up a hand and propped myself up on my elbows. I felt my now sore neck. As soon as my fingers touched the bruise I flinched and quickly took my hand away. I felt again, keeping my fingers there for longer. My hand grasped my neck very gently as I felt the bruises.

I winced. Trying to remember. I remembered it now…a hand gripping my neck. Choking the life out of me. Those black sunglasses. I looked around franticly. Wondering how I got here. I thought for sure Wesker was going to kill me!

Though, in my panicked state, I had no notice of the figure in the corner. Watching. I gulped. The figure walked over to my bedside.

I saw who it was. A man in all black, with slicked back blonde hair. I yelped and grabbed the closest thing I could. A metal tray from the night stand by my bed. And chucked it at him as he got closer.

He managed to dodge as if it was nothing and grabbed my wrist with a tight grip. That probably wasn't such a good idea on my part. But what could you expect? I was panicked and scared and…hurt.

He glared at me behind those sunglasses. "Where am I?" I choked out. Trying to calm my breathing. No use hyperventilating.

He didn't answer. And I couldn't stand the silence. "What happened? Where did you take me…why did you strangle me!" A little anger came out in that last statement. I didn't want to piss him off but gosh, I wanted answers!

I wish I had noticed him standing in the corner earlier. But him and his black clothes seemed to mix in with the shadows in the room.

I saw him raise an eyebrow and he sat on the edge of my bed. I scrambled away from him as far as I could without falling off the bed. He still didn't answer my questions and still didn't let go of my wrist.

I yanked my wrist from his grasp and almost growled at him. I was wishing that that tray had hit him. I folded my arms.

He seemed to find it amusing. "Where do you think you are?" He countered.

I didn't really know how to answer that. I sighed. "I dunno' a hospital?" I guessed.

He seemed to ignore my guess. "You know a lot about Umbrella, don't you?" He asked seriously.

I kind of froze up. "Uh…well…sort of…"That answer didn't seem good enough.

"Then answer the question." He said in a stern tone.

I leaned back a bit when he said that. How would I answer him? "Well…" I looked around the room for answers, then got one. "The Hive?" I guessed.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker sighed and only barely stopped himself from pulling his Eagle out and pointing it at her head. He wondered what else she knew and started coming up with ways of getting what he wanted from her. He quickly ruled out choking her, since that had made her pass out last time. He could put the Eagle to her head.

She was just a kid who'd likely never seen a gun. Let alone have one pointed at her head. That should get her talking. And if that failed, he had a few other plans of making her talk. He started with the simple one first. Asking her. Seeing if she'd talk voluntarily. "Mind explaining how you know so much about me?" he asked. He leaned against the wall across from the bed and crossed his arms, glaring at her over the top of his sunglasses.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

Gosh this would be hard to explain. It really would. I'd have to try. But I had to think of what to say first. "Well…I mean, there's this game, called Resident Evil. I'm a…fan and I play it. Seen the movies, all that stuff." I told him, trying not to freeze up with him glaring at me like that.

"And…it just so happens that you…Albert Wesker is a character in the game." I said somewhat nervously. And stopped myself from blabbing on about it. "And, it was kind of easy to point out that that's who you were…" I admitted. "And well…that's how I knew about…all this."

"And, I don't think I'm the only one that knows about this stuff. It's a very popular game." I told Wesker. Hoping I wasn't rambling. It was so popular it had a movie chain to go with it. And…it just now struck me that i was in the same room as Albert Wesker…THE Albert Wesker. Sure he was evil, but god, when do you get to meet the villain from your favorite video games in real life?

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker thought about it. There was a game about him? He made a mental note of her comment about her being a fan. If he was in this game, then that likely meant that Jill, Chris, and the others were in it as well. There was an obvious advantage to this. If it was a game, then most people who knew of it would assume that it was just a game. That it was all fictional. That was good, and it was bad. If this girl blabbed that it wasn't fictional, then his cover would be blown. "And what else do you know from these...games?" he said. He said the word "games" as if it left a vile taste in his mouth. He continued to glare at her over the glasses.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

"Um…that the T-virus was leaked in Raccoon city and it had to be nuked to cover it up." I said. Which may have been too much, but it was already said and done. "And that you…betrayed your S.T.A.R.S team to work with Umbrella. You at some point injected yourself with the virus, giving you super human abilities." I knew quite a lot about him and the others. I hoped I didn't piss him off with those comments. All except the last one could be thought of as an insult. "I kind of…know a lot about it…" I admitted, slightly embarrassed at that fact. "And I also know…well this is a guess but…I'm not going to get to leave here am i?" It was obvious that that's where this was going.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker growled. She seemed to think that he ever had an allegiance to that pathetic group of cops. Though she knew more than she should, she didn't seem to know everything. She even knew about the Mansion Incident and that he'd injected himself with a virus then. She knew about his superhuman powers.

So she would also know better than to try to fight him. Then he heard her 'guess' that she wasn't leaving and he smirked. "So you're not as stupid as you seem to be," he said in a harsh tone. She was stupid for making her presence known in the first place, when he'd been leaving the building. He'd known as soon as he walked outside that they were there, but it wasn't until he heard her say his name that he'd actually paid any attention to them.

She was foolish for doing so. He looked over her records again. "I think you'll do just fine," he said. Since she knew so much about Umbrella, and him, then she should know what was coming next. He put the paper down on a counter, then remembered something. The binder that he'd pulled out of her backpack. It was sitting on the counter that he'd just put the records down on.

He picked it up and opened it, pulling out the picture she'd drawn of him. Behind that, he noticed one of Chris. The one picture would be enough to get an explanation out of her. He shut the binder and put it back on the counter. With the paper in his hand, he turned back to her. A second later, he was standing by the bed. He looked at the picture again, showing no emotion, the turned it to face her. He didn't say anything. He was expecting one of two reactions. She'd either blush from embarrassment that he'd found it, or she'd stutter out an attempt at an explanation. Either way, it would be rather humorous to watch.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I sighed. I was right. I wasn't going to get to leave here and something was going to happen to me. I didn't put much mind to the insult, it was rather stupid to freeze up and speak his name in the first place. But what could you expect? That was probably better on his end, because now I couldn't go tell anyone that I saw him.

Then, I froze up when he held the drawing of him. I couldn't help but blush. I put a hand on my face and sighed. Looking up at him, still embarrassed, "I told you I was fan." She said.

It was rather embarrassing for him to see it. At least I don't like to draw anything yaoi. Because that's just stupid.

"Yeah…a lot of people seem to like the villains of things, and I drew the others so…then I drew you." Trying to explain. Not to make it sound like I was specifically a fan of him. Well I sort of was, but I couldn't tell him that. I was also a fan of the others too. Granted if I knew they were real I would have never had their pictures in my binder. "That, and the one of Chris is my best that I've done yet." I said. He probably saw that one too though.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker turned the page to look at it again. If he cared at all, he might have felt a bit flattered that she'd drawn him, but honestly, it didn't make a difference to him. He put the paper on the bed and looked at her again, eyes hidden by his glasses. He crossed his arms. "I'm going to guess and say that you're going to put up a fight," he said. She knew about his strength and speed, but that likely wouldn't stop her from fighting him. He wasn't so much worried about her escaping, but it would be annoying to have to stop her from trying.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

Put up a fight huh? Sure, I knew about his abilities, and that they were most likely underground and there was almost no chance of escaping un noticed...but I couldn't just sit here, and obey. I wanted to leave here, though I probably wouldn't get the chance. "If I tried you'd probably catch me before I got very far." I admitted. Though I hated it.

"So, I'm going to say no. Because I know you'd hurt me if I tried." He hurt me once, he could do it again. I wanted to at least try and escape...what could i do with him standing over me like that? "Though, I want to get the hell out of here, I have...no chance." I said, the last part was the worst. "Though, I know you want an honest answer, so possibly I would. That really depends on what you're planning to do to me."

I knew he wouldn't tell me. Why would he? So if I did escape I could go tell someone what they were planning? No. He wasn't stupid enough to do that.

The only possible reason that he'd tell me, would be that he knew I wouldn't leave. Or, couldn't. So I wouldn't get the chance. OR he just wanted to scare me even more than I already am.

Though, I wasn't showing much fear when he talked to me, it was there. Just deep inside. I hated people seeing me scared or sad.

**Wesker's POV**

"You seem to know enough about me, so I'm sure you already know what I'm going to do," he said. She was smart not to try to run. He would just kill her if she did. He didn't have patience to deal with her trying to escape. He turned and walked over to the door. This wasn't a room for experimenting. He opened the door and waited for her to follow him. He didn't say anything.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I watched him go to the door. He was holding it open for me. As if he wanted me to follow. I swore. Hating this so much. I was going over theories in my head of what he'd do to me. Inject me with something was at the highest spot in my mind. But…what?

I clenched my teeth and pulled the covers off of me in bed. Swinging my bare feet over the side of the bed, sliding off until the cold floor sent a chill up my spine. I looked back at him, standing up straight and walking to the door he was holding open.

My eyes caught a hint of a smirk. Probably because I was following him. And not going to fight back. Every fiber of my being screamed: _Run! Get away from here! Away from him!_

But I knew, as well as he did, that I had no chance. He'd kill me if I ran.

I folded my arms cross my chest. Not so much of being angry, even though I was pissed. Because I was wearing a hospital gown and it was uncomfortable with all these people here.

It seemed Wesker didn't want me behind him. He stopped. Glancing back at me. I got the hint. Go in front of him so he could have a better view of me so I wouldn't run away.

I caught the eyes of several nurses and doctors as we walked down the hall. I cast them a look of sorrow and fear. A nurse glanced at Wesker after looking at me. But didn't do anything. Scared of the man most likely.

I didn't realize my pace had gotten slower until I felt a hand on my back, pushing me forward a little faster.

I walked faster, so he couldn't shove me again. We kept this up for a good 10 minutes of walking at least. It was hard to tell, I didn't have a watch on, or my cell phone to check the time. I didn't even have shoes on!

A gloved hand stopped me from going any further. I glanced down at it, resting on my shoulder, but with a firm grip. I turned. He was directing me to a room he'd stopped in front of. The door had a series of locks, and I watched him take out a key card and swipe it in. There was a hiss as it unlocked. My heartbeat got faster from my nervousness. He opened the door and stepped out of the way. Wanting me to go in first. I looked at him. His emotionless face, eyes hidden by those sunglasses. I hated him. I wanted to leave. To go home. But I knew I couldn't.

The hand moved to my back at my slowness. Pushing me in. I stepped forward in the room a few feet so he wouldn't have to shove me anymore.

My heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw what was set up in the white room. Machines, syringes, a bunch of other things that I didn't even know what they were. But what was really frightening, was the eerie table in the center of the room. Metal and long enough to put a body.

Even had straps on it. But, struggling would do no good right? He'd just hurt me more. Something I did not want. How I wished he was a regular human, so I could at least hurt him enough to make a run for it. But the damn virus gave him powers. I wondered if I'd get powers too. But I wasn't really worried about the outcome of what he was going to do…really what he was going to do, and how he was going to do it.

I turned to look at Wesker. He seemed to have easily seen the fear in my eyes and I saw a smirk, perk up the corners of his lips. I glared at him. He ignored it.

He stood by the table and got that emotionless face back again. "Sit." He ordered.

It sounded like he was talking to a dog. "I'm not a dog." I snapped. But did what he said anyway. The table was cold and hard and made me shiver when I sat down. Wesker ignored my comment like I hadn't even said it and turned around after a second. I sat there, unmoving on the table. Eyes looking around the sealed room. Then, blue eyes snapped to him when he turned around. He was holding up a vile of blood. Looking at it. Though, there was a label on it, but was too hard for me to read. With a final nod, he set the vile down.

"You'll do just fine." He said. His words gave me chills. That blood…was my own. _How did he get my blood? How long was I even unconscious? _It didn't matter because he had it now.

He turned to me and looked at me from beyond his sunglasses. "Lay down." I hated being commanded around like this. Sure, I did what he said, but that was because he was threatening my life if I didn't.

So, I lied down. Feeling the cold metal on my back through the gown I wore. I was actually wondering how I got into this. They had to change me and…well that was a road I did not want to think about going down. Especially if it could have been Wesker.

I watched him turn away from me again. Still scared, worried, sad, home sick.

**Wesker's POV**

After ordering her to lay down he'd turned again. Getting a cotton swab and getting it wet with rubbing alcohol. Turning to her again. Not making eye contact as he forcefully turned her arm over. Rubbing the inside her arm with the cotton swab. Still no eye contact.

After that, he put the cotton swab down, he turned and got a syringe.

Wesker saw her eyes widen with fear. The needle itself wasn't very big, but he could tell, from all she knew, that it was what's inside the syringe that scared her.

A blue colored liquid. And he knew what it was, and, possibly she did too.

He kept his face emotionless behind the sunglasses. Watching her. She had completely forgotten the statement she said earlier it seemed. The way she quickly sat up. Trying to scoot away from him and the point of the needle.

Wesker didn't care how scared she was. Though it was rather amusing to see fear fill up her eyes like that. He used his other gloved hand to grab her arm.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

My arm was grabbed with his impossible grip. I tried to pull away but, the painful feel of a needle, piercing flesh stopped me. I stiffened. The contents of the needle being injected into my arms. The surge of pain that it brought was unbearable.

Falling to my side on the cold metal table. His grip on my arm disappeared. I sputtered and groaned at the pain. Not doing anything when a hand grasped my shoulder, pinning my back to the table.

I closed my eyes, feeling something tight wrap my wrists on both sides of me. I hated being restrained but this time, I didn't care.

My pained eyes opened and I looked up at Wesker. Who's figure loomed over me, watching me pain. I saw his hands move, feeling another pin prick of a needle. Then, like it had before. My vision started to fade. Though the pain didn't. I blacked out.


	3. Testing her strength

**I should have chapter 4 done in the next day or so. **

**Wesker's POV**

The girl he'd found in the alley way was unconscious now. Due to a sedative he'd given her while administering the T-virus into her system. Some could say he was being sympathetic by knocking her out to stop the pain. But he just needed her to be still while he ran some more tests.

Her body hadn't stopped moving when he gave her the sedative. The virus was moving her body subconsciously. But it only lasted for a short minute of squirms and struggles.

Now she rested calmly. But on occasion the slight look of pain on her face, or slight movement when she felt the virus inside of her.

Wesker had checked her medical records and taken a blood sample when she was first unconscious. She'd been out for quite a while, enough time for him to run the tests and change her.

He'd given her another sedative when she started to wake up when he had to get her into the hospital gown. After that he'd put her in a room to monitor her.

Wesker looked down at her then went back to his work. He'd tested the virus with the blood sample he'd taken from her earlier. Her blood was very strong and showed strong results when put up against the T-virus.

Remarkable results for such a young girl. And, she was in good health so it left her blood very strong. She hadn't put up much of a struggle either. It would be rather annoying if she'd constantly try to escape. Throwing the metal tray at him could have been expected. He'd choked her in an alley way, and she'd woken up in a strange place, wearing strange clothes, with a strange man watching over her.

Wesker was watching her vital signs when she had the virus in her. Heartbeat was slightly faster than average, but that was due to the virus and the thrashing she'd done in the pain of it. Breathing was calming down now. The peaks in her vitals were to be expected as of now.

Then a loud scream hit his ears. It was hers. Her screams filled the room though could barely be heard in the halls due to soundproofing. His chair swiveled and he turned to face her. She was screaming her head off and looked to be in pain.

He'd only got a short break from her screams and struggling only for it to start up again. Which means the virus was affecting her body. Wesker stood, walking over to her. She was struggling against her restraints. He was smart to have put them on her when he did.

Chelsea's eyes remained closed, but that meant the sedative was still working on her subconscious. But physically she could moved just as she had before. Her head was thrashing back and forth as if she was protesting something. If she were speaking instead of screaming, it looked like she'd be saying _No! No, no, no!_

The blonde had enough of her thrashing. Reaching a gloved hand down and grasped her chin, stopping her head from moving so much. He looked at her. Still not awake yet.

She shook her head out of his grasp and snapped at his hand with her teeth. Wesker shook his head. He had to stop the virus before it did too much damage.

Soon he had another syringe in his hands. Injecting it into her neck. She calmed down now and he pulled out the needle.

Wesker went on with the tests, it seemed that too much of the T-virus had been administered in her system at once. He needed to do it gradually or it would have a negative affect on her blood.

Minutes turned to hours and he was getting astounding results from his new subject. The sedatives were wearing off and he had done what he could for today.

So, Wesker went on studying her blood samples with other virus types. Such as G, Veronica and Uroburos. The T-virus seemed to be the easiest for her blood cells to overcome and were quickly building antibodies. After one last blood sample from the sleeping girl, he went back to checking her vital signs again.

He'd left only a few times from the room. Each time locking her in when he did. Only to get results for the tests or do other things that needed to be done.

Wesker came back into the room again. He stood over her to check on her again. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. And the sedatives should be wearing off soon. Which meant she'd be waking up.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I stirred. Moving just slightly. I felt exsausted for some odd reason and tired. But besides that…good. My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the ceiling above me for a moment. Trying to comprehend what had happened.

And then I remembered. I sighed and tilted by head to look at him. I was going over the possibilities in my mind. I tried to lift a hand up to move some of my blonde hair from my face but…I couldn't. I tried again and realized…I was restrained.

"How do you feel?" I heard his voice ask.

How did I feel? I gave him an honest answer. "I'm not in immense pain anymore. So that's a plus." I said. Slight humor was hidden in my voice. Though, he didn't seem to care.

Wesker shrugged away from the wall and walked over to the side of the table I was on. His hands behind his back. Watching my reactions.

"You gave me the T-virus didn't you?" I asked. No humor this time. I was glad I wasn't some cannibalistic zombie or monster creature.

I searched his face for any answer. He gave me none. I was getting clearly annoyed with his silence. Sure I knew about anything related to Resident Evil almost, but it's not like I knew what he did to me while I was unconscious.

He turned away and as he did, I could see a slight nod of his head before he went to go do something at the desk. I couldn't tell what from this angle though.

I heard the click of keys and assumed he was typing on a computer. He turned around and went to my restraints and untied them. I sat up and rubbed my wrists. Which seemed to have marks on them from the restraints. How much of a fight did I put up?

I didn't remember much, just…a lot of pain and him injecting me with something. I knew it was the virus. It was blue and…well that's all I had to go by but with his nod-of-the-head said that it was true. And I was alive. With the virus.

That was pretty cool…and not so cool. _I wonder if I'll get superhuman powers like Wesker. _I thought about it. It was possible. And if I did, I could have a chance of getting out of here. Which I wanted so badly.

He looked at me for a moment. Not saying anything. "Get up." He ordered after a moment of silence between us both.

I swung my feet off the metal table until they touched the floor and stood up. Feeling slightly light headed and…well just a little messed up. But it passed. I looked at him, waiting for another command. Though I hated being ordered around like some animal, I had to play this off until I could break out of here.

Wesker raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "So, you're not going to put up any fight?" To me, he almost sounded disappointed. I glared at him. Not answering his question.

"Very well." The man said before turning around and unlocking the door. It just occurred to me that it locked on both sides. Very high security .

**Wesker's POV**

It seemed this girl wasn't going to put up a fight. She seemed to just obey him anyways. Though, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she'd rather just run away. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

She had the virus in her and now was time for some more tests. He wanted to see how well she could act with the virus in her at such an early stage. During his first tests, the virus had to be neutralized for the most part. He'd given her too much at a time for her body to fight off.

But he wouldn't make that mistake again. He'd give her small amounts of the virus gradually, over time so she can have the antibodies to stop it's negative effect and have control over it.

He held the door open for her and tilted his head in the direction for her to leave.

He heard a defeated sigh from her. He could tell she hated this. How she was once a "fan" of his or so she said. And now, she had the most undying hate for him from what he could tell. And he could tell a lot from body language.

He had her walk in front of him again. Just like before. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight so she could run off.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I followed Wesker out of the room, but had to walk in front of him again. It was cold in the hallway. This place seemed to have some sort of industrial air-conditioner or something. I folded my arms on my chest to try and keep the warmth in and stop from shivering. But that was impossible.

We ended up walking farther this time. And it was still cold as hell. Probably because of all the chemicals and test subjects and the same reasons hospitals and dentist's offices were so cold. To keep things sterile.

It was weird walking so far this time. And we seemed to go farther down too. We even took the elevator a few floors down. I stayed relatively quiet the whole time. It was kind of weird, just standing there in the elevator with him, quietly. The elevators didn't even have any stupid elevator music!

I watched the dial as the numbers dropped as did the floors. I heard a ding and it made me jump. I hoped he didn't see it. I walked out first as I had been doing, eyes looking around. The sound of barking in the distance hit my ears.

Wesker kept his emotionless mask still the entire trip. I wanted to ask where we were going. I was close to except he looked down at me when I opened my mouth to speak. I shut it quickly. I didn't need him to say anything to get an answer. As if he'd given me one mentally it seemed.

_You'll find out soon enough_ would be possibly what he could have said.

The feral barking got louder and louder as we got closer. We stopped at a large door. He took out a pass card from his pocket and swiped it in. Then following that, typed in a code on a seemingly transparent screen with barely visible numbers on it.

I hesitated before going in. My hesitation earned me a shove inward. It was getting annoying to have him shove me around like that. But few steps into the room and I froze. It was another long hallway. But what lines it was…cages. Full of feral dogs by the sound of it. "Keep walking." He ordered. I nodded slightly and started up walking again. Now, really, really getting scared. As we got close to the cages one of the dogs jumped at me. I flinched naturally and stepped to the side. The dogs…they weren't normal dogs either.

They were bloody and their skin and fur was ripped up. Zombie dogs basicly. I tried to remember the names of them…what were they called?

It took me a second to get the name. "Cerebus…" I whispered out loud as I passed the dogs. Subconsciously edging closer to Wesker. I couldn't help but feel like the dogs would just break out of their cages and eat me alive. I didn't look up at Wesker. My eyes watching the dogs intensely, and…I didn't want him to see how freaked out and scared I was.

Before I knew it, I was in a very large room at the end of the hall way that was lined with the dogs. I turned around to see that Wesker had stopped. I was in the middle of the room and he was in the doorway. Soon, without another word to me. He stepped out of the doorway and the door closed shut and locked.

**Wesker's POV**

It was rather easy to tell that she was scared. The way she'd flinched from the dogs. She even got closer to him as they passed them. She seemed to not care if she didn't like him, that being near him, meant protection from the dogs in her mind. Understandable. But he wouldn't be able to protect her now.

After closing the door of the room as she walked in. Leaving her alone. Wesker walked around to a separate door. Going up some stairs into a smaller room. It was like a box seat at a baseball game. A big window to see down at her in the room. He sat in the leather chair in front of some dials and keys. Watching her from the big window.

The room was barren and empty. Two panels in the walls near the doors with latches on them. To release the subjects into the room. And there was a case on the other side. Locked of course and protruding from the wall.

He watched her for a second behind the sunglasses. She seemed scared of what was going to happen. But she was smart, so she should know by now.

He pressed a button and spoke into a microphone sending his message into the room she was in. "Here is your first physical test. There is a box on the other side of the room. Go to it." Watching her look around until she found it. She couldn't see in it from where she was. Wesker lifted his finger from the button to type in a key to unlock the box.

A hiss could be heard from her end and the top of the box slip open. Revealing weapons of many sizes. Guns. A few good sized pistols and even a sub-machine gun.

Putting a finger on the button again he spoke. "Pick up the two hand guns in front." He ordered. Watching as she shakily picked up both guns in her hands. He didn't bother to tell her that they were loaded. She should be able to find out on her own.

He pressed a few buttons and the lid of the box slid closed and locked again. Watching her turn around and look up at the window. So she found where he was. He could see the scared and questionable look in her eyes. But she couldn't see much through the tinted glass he was hidden by.

More buttons were pushed and he pulled down a lever. The two panels in the room opened. He smirked. Now was the time to see what she could do. Most experiments' fighting skills were enhanced from the virus, and since she was so young and weak, he'd start off small.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I took the guns in my shaky hands and turned as the panels opened. Seeing two cerebus walking out. Snarling and growling. I had to think. Glancing down at the guns. He wanted me to…fight them? At least he was giving me a weapon. But the idea of going up against two zombie dogs didn't settle well in my stomach.

"Attack." Was the last thing I heard Wesker say. And the dogs listened to his words. As soon as he'd said it, the dogs lunged at me. Good thing they were at the other side of the room first.

But I just stood there…mentally petrified of the beasts. Not knowing what to do. Scared stiff.

"Move!" Wesker barked. I snapped out of my daze. Trying to remember as much as I could from the video games. Then the words of Leon entered my head. Shoot them in the head.

I could do that couldn't I? Thing was…I'd never seen or held a gun before in my life. But I did know some things about them from watching TV. As the beasts lunged for me. Slow motion was how I seemed to act.

My eyes went down to my gun. Hands pulling the barrel back. Fingers wrapping firmly around the handle. Finger at the trigger ready. I could see its teeth and the blood in its mouth.

I pulled the trigger. I didn't hit him in the head. But it forced the beast back and onto the ground.

I shot it again. And again. I kept missing somehow. I ended up shooting it in the neck. Not the head. I couldn't just stand there. My feet were instantly moving.

I started to run off to the side, turning my body so I could face the dogs as I ran. Aiming for the other dog I had yet to shoot. Pulling the trigger a few times. Seeing something out of the corner of my eye. The first dog, lunging at me. I turned quickly, I would have been a goner if I hadn't pulled the trigger.

The dog dropped to the ground. I actually got a headshot!

But then, seconds after I did pull the trigger, dog number two was on top of me. Jaws snapping at me trying to take a piece of my neck. I flinched away from the dog's teeth and brought my leg up close to my chest before kicking it off of me.

I checked myself for bites, breathing heavy, adrenalin pumping. I leaned on the wall and stood up. Panting like a…dog. The dog got up off of the floor, snarling and it got closer and closer to me. My hands steadied the gun. I had both hands ready, my index finger felt heavy on the trigger. But I waited. Frozen it looked like. But I was ready.

It got less than a few feet away from me. My back was to the wall. Eyes focused on those dead infected eyes of the cerebus. It all of the sudden jumped at me. I pulled the trigger three times. I managed to get two headshots and one to the neck. Glad for my close range. If it was any farther away from me. I probably wouldn't have been able to kill it.

I didn't relax quite yet. Watching the panels. No more dogs came out. I sighed. I had not realized that I was trembling. Hands shaking the gun that they held. I gulped. I couldn't believe that I just did that.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker was impressed. But only in the slightest. There was only two cerebus in with her, and she had guns. But the fact she didn't get eaten was a good sign. She even knew to check for bites.

Wesker leaned closer. She seemed to be exsausted from the effort, and also petrified at the beasts. He'd test her again with something bigger now. To see how she'd react. Pressing another button, a bigger panel opened. A green reptilian beast stepped out and screeched. A hunter.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I quickly looked up as a hunter stepped into the room. A hunter! Was he trying to get me killed! Well he probably won't care but what did he expect from me? I'm not some superhuman like him!

I glanced at the box. It was still locked. And it wasn't like I had infinite ammunition here! I watched the hunter and couldn't help but hold my breath as it watched me. It soon lunged at me, claws out stretched to slash at me. I ducked its attack. Glad that I did. I crawled away from it, taking the gun in both hands. Aiming for the head. I pulled the trigger. Again my aiming was off and it hit it in it's neck.

I barely ducked its next attack. I shot it in its chest and it screeched. Stepping back. I took this oppertuinity to get as far away from it as I could so I could get more time to dodge and shoot. It ran at me again and I ducked down, rolling out of the way.

"Are you trying to get me killed!" I yelled in rage. I knew he could hear me.

And possibly he was. But he could just do it himself if he wanted to.

I saw the thing come at me again. I could have sworn this was it. But I realized I had already ducked subconsciously under its claw. It seemed a lot lower than I could. With a quick second of realization, I realized I had done almost a perfect backbend without my hands even touching the floor.

I wasn't that flexable. But now wasn't the time for thinking. My hands lifted the gun up to his face and pulled the trigger three times and it clicked. I opened my eyes and straightened up. Almost stumbling backwards. Blood had splattered on my face.

The hunter was dead. I KILLED A HUNTER! I was even surprised. I stumbled back and leaned against the wall sliding down. Breathing still heavy.

**Wesker's POV**

The blonde was surprised she was able to kill all three of his monsters. She wasn't hurt from what he could tell, and blood was on the floor and it was hard to separate who's it was.

He stood, leaving the room and walking down the stairs. He was heading back to the room she was in. Pressing a few buttons and swiped his key card. The door hissed and opened. He stepped inside. Inspecting her progress and work. Wesker had his hands behind his back as he stepped closer to her. Staring down at her from behind his sunglasses. She was tired out from the effort, and she had blood on her from the fights. Also making it hard to tell if she was injured.

Wesker knelt down. Taking her chin in his hands, moving her head to the side, inspecting some small cuts she'd managed to have gotten while dodging just barely out of the reach of the monsters.

They weren't much. Just scratches. His eyes drifted down, inspecting her neck and anything that looked to have blood on it. She hadn't been severely injured which was good. She was breathing heavily and was glaring straight at him. Which he ignored as if she wasn't doing a thing.

He moved his hands, going to stand up, when he saw something spark interest. He leaned in closer, a small cut on her face, probably from one of the dogs…was closing. The cut had been starting to heal itself.

"What is it?" She asked leaning back farther as he got closer. Then Wesker stood up. As if he hadn't seen anything. The virus was working well in her system for such an early stage. She was already showing signs of accelerated healing.

He watched her stand up. Using the wall for any support she needed. He considered running more tests and seeing how much more she could take, but considering that she'd barely survived the last three attacks, it would have to wait. It wouldn't do to kill off his new "pet" before he could find out just how useful she'd be. He'd let her heal fully before testing her some more. He smirked as he came up with her next test. He turned to walk away.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I didn't get my answer. I didn't know why he was inspecting my face in such a way. He seemed to have been interested in something. I didn't know what. I was standing now, using the wall for support. I looked up at him. I had seen a slight spark of interest in his features but now…it was gone. Just the same blank face he always wore.

He started walking and I stopped thinking and hurried along to follow. No chance I was going to let myself be locked in here again.

We walked the same way we came. He'd told me to leave the guns here. Yeah, like he trusted me with a gun. We walked down the halls with the dogs, I was still freaked out by them though.

I wanted to ask him what he was so interested in and all those little questions that swam in my head. But I didn't. We continued our trip back past the first room and down the halls. More nurses and doctors staring at me because I was covered in blood as we walked by.

He walked me to the same room as before. It was heavily locked and with a series of codes and swipes of a key card he unlocked it. I stepped inside. Now taking in the room for the first time. It was bland and bleak, but it had a bed. A table by it, on the table was a lamp, screwed into the desk so I couldn't throw it at any one. Like I did with the tray.

My binder was on the bed where he'd left it before. He stood in the door way as I walked inside the room. I turned to look back at him. "Rest for now." He told me. I nodded slightly and walked over to the bed. He had closed the door by now and locked it. I could tell by the clicks and noise that the many locks made.

I sat in my bed. This would be my new home from now on. My new bed. My new life. I wondered if I'd ever get to go home again. How long I'd been gone and unconscious. Where everybody thought I was.

What story could Wesker have to cover up my disappearance? People don't just vanish of the face of the earth. Oscar was there and he surely would have told someone if he realized I was nowhere to be found right? He could've described Wesker possibly. But, this was Umbrella. Which the government partially funded I'm sure. They could always make up some strange story. Or…or…I don't know.

I sighed and brought my legs up to my chest. Hugging them against me. I was bloody from the fight, my neck was still a bit sore. I felt strange and I was just wanting to go home.


	4. A new assignment

**Sorry for the delay, I have had some school projects and such that needed to be done. And I needed to write/memorize a speech, present it, then there was that math exam…yeah, so here is chapter 4.**

A soft knock on my door woke me from my daze and train of thought. I listened. Hearing the locks unlock and someone step in. Not daring to look up in my sad mood. I heard footsteps. But they weren't Wesker's. These were much lighter on the tile floor, more calm and gentle. I looked up.

I was a woman. Short brown hair pulled up into a neat pony-tail with glasses. She had a tray in her hands. It looked a lot like the one I threw at Wesker earlier, but that one was still on the floor in the corner of my room.

It was what was on the tray that I noticed most. Food. My face lit up slightly as I saw her bring it to me. The door closing behind her. She set it down on the table by my bed. It seemed she hadn't paid much noticed to my appearance until that moment. She jumped when she saw that I was covered in blood. But then calmed down when she realized I wasn't really hurt or anything.

"Here's your dinner." The woman said with a warm smile.

She placed a metal spoon next to the bowl on the tray. It was soup. Not a five-star meal but it was good and it was food. I could see the steam and smell it and it smelled delicious. "Thank you." I said. Remembering my manners.

I scooted myself to the side of the bed, letting my feet dangle over the side. I was about to reach for the spoon to take a bite when I remembered something my mom would always nag at me about. My hair. It would get in my food if I wasn't careful. My hand reached around my neck and bunched it up as best as I could. Fingers accidentally brushing the bruises. I bit my lip to prevent any cursing in front of the nice lady. Though in my head I couldn't stop.

She seemed to notice my pain. "Are you alright?" She asked me. Voice full of concern. That was the most compassion I'd been shown ever since I'd gotten here. I looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just some bruises."

I didn't want to explain what had happened and why I was here to her. I saw the way people looked at Wesker here. They all were afraid of him. I knew the reasons why. And I feared, that if I told her, something might happen and she might, or I might, get hurt.

The woman nodded and sighed. Setting down a glass of milk on the tray before leaving and closing the door. I heard the familiar hiss as it locked and looked down at my food. It smelled good and looked so good. I sighed, pushing any thoughts of poison or drugs in my soup aside and lifted the spoon.

Dipping it into the broth and took a sip. It was delicious. Salty, so probably the kind you get from a can. And that was kind of funny. Even here at the hive, they gave me condensed soup from a can as food.

I continued eating like I'd been starved for days. Unsure how long it was since I had ran into Wesker walking home, it could be anything. I didn't even know what day it was, how long I'd been unconscious.

I shrugged it off. And continued eating until there was nothing left in my bowl. I even drank my milk. I'd never really liked milk much, but my dad would always tell me I should drink it. So I got used to it. And now that he's gone I still do. I set the cup down on the tray and whipped my mouth. I sighed, falling back on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling. Seeing a camera in the corner, watching me. I sighed. So predictable that the Hive had cameras in like every room. I sighed again, sitting up. Pushing my hair out of my face. Getting up and off of my bed. I'd seen another door in here. A bathroom probably. I trudged to it, hesitating before opening the door to the small room.

I didn't really have to go, but I was covered in blood and figured I could wash myself off.

I stepped in, leaving the door open and looked in the mirror. My eyes widened. They…weren't blue anymore. I leaned in closer to look at my eyes. There was a hint of red in them. "Woah…" I said to myself. Looking at my eyes.

They looked…kind of cool in my opinion but there was only a few answers that could result in red eyes. Not like the whites of my eyes, but where there should be blue. But for now, they were turning a pinkish color.

I sighed, lifting my head up to feel the bruises Wesker left on my neck. I could almost match my hands to his marks. Except his hands were bigger than mine. They still stung at my touch. I couldn't help but sigh again. I just wanted to go home. I was tired of this already. Some weird experiment of his now. I knew I was now infected, I could tell by my eyes, by the liquid he injected me with, the immense pain.

I looked around, opening a small cabnet. Inside was some clothing from the looks of it, packed in small bags. Like hospitals would have. I knelt down, looking at my selection. Nothing much. A few extra hospital gowns, but there was also other clothing. White pants, and a white shirt. I wasn't sure if they'd fit me or not. There wasn't a marked size on the bags. I took the bag of clothing in my hands and stood up. Looking down at myself. Then again in the mirror. Bloody.

Normally I had a high tolerance for blood and gore. But, something about this just made me want to gag. I shuddered. Trying not to think of the rotting doggy-flesh that had been dripped onto my gown.

I took the bag in both hands firmly in my grip. Taking my thumb, trying to poke a hole into the plastic. Finally I got a decent rip in it. I bent my neck down, using my teeth to rip a larger hole in the plastic. Then, I stretched it out with my hands and pulled out the clothing from inside of it.

They were all white and clean. Better than nothing. I wondered where my own clothing was. I had my backpack in here, it had to be because Wesker had my binder with the pictures in it. And what also sucked about this, I had my cell phone in my front pocket too. No doubt he'd taken that away. I groaned out of annoyance.

Having just gotten that new phone a few weeks ago. I hung my head low for a second. Then looked at the clothing again. I felt…sticky, being this bloody. So I'd better change. I put the shirt on the towel rack and froze. Something catching my eye. A tiny red blinking light. I looked up at lit. A CAMERA? SERIOUSLY!

I groaned again. I knew this place was high security but a little privacy would be much appreciated. I waved my hand at the camera. It catching every movement and moving slightly to it. Motion censored. I leaned out of the bathroom. Yep. One in there too. I sighed.

Turning my back to the camera. Slipping the pair of white pants on. They were kind of baggy around my legs, but they fit and held themselves up on my waist so it was fine. Then I lifted my arms above my head, lifting the gown above my head. Wincing as the hem of the collar brushed against my bruised of my neck.

I had the shirt off now, my back still towards the camera. Reaching my arm around to take the shirt. Slipping it on. Still kind of baggy. But it fit. I turned back around. My eyes couldn't keep themselves from the camera. I glared at it as I filled the sink up with water, only as much as it would allow. The pressure was slow and weak. I began to soak the bloody gown in the water. Then rang it out.

As I finished that up, I left it handing over the tiny metal towel rack on the wall. Then walked out into the main room again. Looking around my new room and sighed. Going to sit down on the bed again. Seeing the picture. I took it in my hands, looking at it. I felt like tearing It to shreds right now. But… I didn't.

I put it, and my binder away and set it on the table next to the bed. Laying back against the bed. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was what I had to get used to now.

I turned over on my side. Curling up, my back to the door. I was alone now. Even with the camera up in the corner of the room by the door, I still felt alone. Feeling tears well up behind my eyes I closed them to stop them from spilling out. I wasn't the person to cry much. Only under curtain types of pressure or sadness.

Or, at least in front of people. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. But how could you be calm at a time like this? Not being able to see your family, friends, or even go outside again. Being locked up in this underground prison. How could these people who worked here, stand it? How could they stand working for this monster? I didn't know. Maybe they didn't either.

I don't know how long it's been since I've been outside. Since I was nearly killed in the alley way by the very man that I take orders from. I hate being ordered around. I really do. I hate the fact that I know I'm no match for him, I know he'd kill me if I tried to fight him or run. I wish I didn't. I wish I'd have the guts then, to at least try.

Days, months, hell, it could even have been a year that I've been in the Hive. I can't keep track of time and there are no windows or any way for me to tell.

I've endured many tests. Usually physical. Fighting the beasts he's created as a way of testing my strength with the virus. Though, he really won't tell me that much. But, I know I'm right. And I know that's what he's doing. I've gotten more and more injected into me. I don't know how long he could keep this up. I'm beginning to feel…inhuman.

The strength and speed and agility is great, but… I hate the lack of control. I'm getting better but only over time. Not like Wesker would let me become too strong. He was too smart for that.

Though, even with my slightly enhanced abilities the virus had. I would still never, NEVER be closed to matching his skill. But, I have played a good number of the games…multiple times. So, from the boss battles with Wesker, I could pull something from the games if I have the resources and timing right. Though, someone like me, could only last so long before he kills me. I hadn't lasted very long with him alone choking me, a full-fledged fight would only last a minute before I'd be dead, or on the floor bleeding and broken.

A knock on my door interrupted me from my train of thought. I was sitting up in bed, knees pulled up to my chest, I sat above the covers. A notebook resting on my legs. I looked up and set the pencil down. I had been currently writing and/or drawing out of my sheer bored ness.

I expected it to be a nurse or doctor of some sort. But it was…Wesker. All emotion on my face faded away as soon as I set my eyes on the man in black. Taking the notebook and pulling it from my lap, setting it down on the bed beside me. Watching him as he stood in the doorway.

I shifted myself to the edge of the bed. Eyes still looking at him. "Come." He ordered. _Probably another test…_ I thought. Though…if I remembered correctly, I had, had my tests for the day. Unless he was upping it again. Which he did every day or week. Hard to tell when you haven't seen sunlight in…well I didn't even know that.

Sliding my feet off. Turning to follow him. Barely any emotion shown on my face, except a solid glare, that I'd learned to wear when in the presence of this monster. Around nurses and doctors, I was rather…pleasant. If they didn't catch me in such a depressed mood where I'd totally snap. Yell at them when they'd ask what was wrong.

He spared me one last glance before stepping out of my way. I'd learned to follow him where he went, no questions asked. Well…no questions anymore. Occasionally I'd just blurt out a question like: "Where are we going?" Or "What is that?" Things that he….rarely ever answered. As if it didn't concern me. Though it did. He would only tell me things if…well…I didn't know why. He'd only say, say if I'd asked what was in some syringe or something, he'd tell me. Like if it were only a sedative or he was just checking her vitals.

But he, nor I, ever really spoke much around each other. At all really.

I stepped out of the room, he closed the door and it locked with a successful hiss and click. He turned to walk. Not the usual way we'd go. He went to the left this time. I wondered why.

I followed silently as usual. Taking note of the different hallway he took me down. It made me nervous. Really nervous. The fact that he was taking me a different way, usually meant that it was some new type of test. I'd done most of them already. Injections, fighting skills, testing strength and seeing if I had any special abilities due to the virus.

But so far, there wasn't much. I could tell he was disappointed I wasn't some superhuman like him. But, that meant I could still be used furthermore. More tests, and I wasn't strong enough to leave and break free from the Hive.

The hallway changed as we walked. Not so bleak and depressing. Still white, but, somehow happier? Well, not happier per se, but just non-depressing.

We stopped. At a large door, it was highly secure, But not like the doors to the labs, or experimentation rooms. I watched him pull a clear key card from his pocket and swipe it through a panel, then typing in a code on the transparent panel. The door opened, from what I could see the inside looked like…an…office? Why were we at an office?

Tilting my head up to look at him, he was waiting. For me to go first, as usual. I mentally slapped myself for my moment of realization.

I walked in first. I was right, it was an office. Rather comfortable looking actually. The only uncomfortable things about it were… the two men standing on opposite sides of the room. Wearing lab coats and all white. Their hands behind their backs, as if waiting for orders.

He stepped around to face me. I heard the door close behind us in the room. I was confused. What were we doing here?

"I have a job for you." Wesker spoke to me for the first time on the way here.

I raised an eyebrow. "A job? What kind of job?" I asked. One answer came to mind and I immediately jumped to rash conclusions. "Woah, no way you're going to get me to murder someone!"

I looked up at him nervously. The awkward silence in the room told me, that wasn't exactly what he wanted me to do. "You don't want me to kill anyone do you?" I asked. The question answered itself.

I cleared my throat, "So…what do you need me to do…?" I asked.

I heard a barely audible sigh come from Wesker. "I assume you know who Chris Redfield is. Along with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"It appears that the three are in the area." He said, turning to go walk. Wesker walked to his desk and sat down in the leather chair. Crossing one leg over the other, leaning back. "I need you, since you know so much about them, and you have been such an obedient subject, to gather some information on them." He said. Face emotionless behind the sunglasses.

"Wait…you mean I get to go outside?" I asked getting rather excited. I didn't know how long it'd been since I'd been on the outside.

Wesker nodded. "Now, you are to find them, and gather as much information to what they are doing here, as you can." He said.

The corners of my lips twitched into an excited smile. I nodded. "So…wait. How do I do that?"

"You'll think of something." He said.

I sighed. "Well what will I do when someone recognizes me? People don't just drop of the face of the earth and reappear." I said.

Wesker sighed. He had put thought into that, he figured if they could get a cover story she'd be home free.

He reached under his desk and pulled out a file. Flipping it open. "You were kidnapped four months ago, suspected to be somebody else entirely. You were taken out of the country by your captors, but they soon found out you weren't who you appeared to be." He explained.

I listened carefully to his cover-up story.

"Once they found that out, they had to figure out how to get rid of you. By this time police had found a lead, leading them to your position. When police had arrived, your captors had you in a severely injured state." He paused, "Unconscious, bruises around the neck, and a few broken bones." All things he had done to me except the broken bones part.

"You were in a hospital rehabilitation center for the time being up to about a few weeks ago." He finished. I was wide-eyed.

"Wow…" I nodded, "That's actually a pretty good story." I commented.

"Oh, and by the way, how much time do I have to get the information?" I asked. "And can I go home during this time?" I added. Oh, how I wanted to go home.

"Seventy-two hours maximum." Okay, so he's giving me three days. Not a lot but hell, it was something. I could at least go outside.

"So…uh, when do I leave?" I asked. I watched as Wesker gave a nod to the two men in white who were in the room. Then, my eyes darted to them as they moved.

One moved a hand from behind his back, revealing a syringe filled with an unknown substance. I gulped as they walked closer. Backing up instinctively. I had gotten over my fear of needles, but I still didn't trust them.

The second man took my shoulder to hold me in place, as the other approached me with the needle. I looked back at Wesker.

"When you wake up, you may think this was all a dream. But rest assure, it was not. And, if you do, happen to mess up, or try to run, you will be in a world of pain." He threatened. And I knew, by the tone of his voice, he wasn't kidding.

I nodded, the second mad stopped me from doing so, when he grabbed my head as the other man shoved the needle into my neck. I gasped as its contents were drained into my neck. And, slowly, my vision began to blur and fade out to black.


	5. The mission begins

If it was real Chapter 5

I groaned, rolling over to my side. I yawned and opened my eyes. My head hurt a bit, I blinked several times to get the blurriness away. I stared at the wall for a moment before realizing where I was. I sprang up from my bed, looking around my bedroom. I was on top of the covers of my bed, my room looked the same.

Same purple walls, same striped bed set, same Black Veil Brides post up on my wall, same TV on my dresser, same…everything.

I couldn't believe it. I was home!

I nearly squealed out of excitement and relief. I swung my feet off my bed until they touched the floor. Then I realized…my clothes. I was wearing the same white clothing that I had on when I last saw Wesker.

I hung my head low. Nope. It wasn't a dream. It really was real.

I sighed, getting up off of bed. My excitement gone for the moment as I stepped out of my room and stepped into my hallway. Turning and peering into my mom's room. She wasn't home. Then, into my brothers. He wasn't home either.

I stepped into the bathroom that was between the two rooms and flicked on the light. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at my reflection. My eyes had hints of red where there should be blue, I sighed.

Looking at my hair, kind of greasy since the last time I'd washed it. I grabbed a towel off the rack and closed the door behind me. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick shower before heading out to do my mission would it?

After my shower, I proceeded to fix my hair, get dressed and do any things I used to, to either get ready to school, or go out.

Sliding on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, I looked in the mirror. I was so different. Well, appearance wise, not that much, but I felt so different. So, inhuman.

It felt nice to be in my normal clothing again, to be clean, and not be covered in rotting zombie blood. I set in the middle of the room on the floor, tying the laces on my shoes. They were black, grey and they had green laces. Nothing to fancy, kind of old but they fit and were comfortable.

I stood up, getting off the floor and checking around my room for things I'd need. My room was almost exactly the same as I left it, only a tiny bit cleaner, and it had boxes or storage stuff from my brother in the closet now. I didn't mind. At least they didn't forget about me.

I smiled when I saw something. My phone. The one that'd been taken away from me when I was brought to the Hive. I picked it up, studying it, I noticed a few changes. I opened my mouth to comment about the background picture was an Umbrella logo. Then stopped myself, kind of ironic, that it hadn't changed before I was captured.

I probably guessed that they'd put a tracker or something into it, making sure I wouldn't run away. I shrugged, putting it in my front jean pocket.

Grabbing an extra set of keys, and my backpack, I checked to see if I was ready to go. I had my binder in it, with the pictures, and I even swiped a copy of RE 5 from my brother's Xbox to show them. He'd traded up the other games to get it, so I didn't have too many examples. But, my guess was, Chris, Claire and Leon, they possibly didn't know about the games.

I put my backpack on and walked out the door, I had a water bottle in my hand. I twisted the cap off and took a drink as I stepped outside of my apartment. The sun was extremely bright and it was enough to make me cry out and shield my eyes. "Man that's bright!" I said.

My eyes were adjusted to florescent lighting. Not actual sunlight.

I blinked and continued walking out into the sunlight. I needed some sunglasses. For my red eyes and for the brightness of the sun. Maybe this was why Wesker wore sunglasses all the time. Maybe the T-virus affected his eyes or something.

I shrugged and kept walking. "Now where are you…?" I said to myself.

Wesker could have been more helpful with telling me, where they were instead of that they were just in the area.

I pulled my phone out, checking the time. And the date. I was gone for four months. Wow. It was a half day today I was sure…and wait. It was SEPTEMBER?

"Aw man…" I whined. I didn't even get to go to graduation. I was supposed to be in my first freshman year now.

I folded my arms but my eyes got really annoyed by the sun now. So, I walked into a store. It was small, like a gas station or 7-ELEVEN. They must have sunglasses.

I looked around, keeping my head down so some of my hair was in my face so it would hide my eyes. I walked over to the sunglasses rack. Looking for something dark and not ugly.

Then someone caught my eye. Brown spiky hair, very muscular, could this be who I thought it was. I quickly yanked off a pair of glasses and slid them on to check if they fit. I looked in the tiny mirror. Yep. Then I took them off.

I nodded and walked over to the man, who seemed to be talking on the phone with someone. "Yeah Claire, I know." He said and pressed a button and hung up. I watched him put the phone away and turned around.

He was talking to Claire. Yep, this was Chris. I could tell when I saw his face. I looked at Chris. He jumped when he saw me, his eyes widened. I realized he was looking at something…"Oh crap!" I said hanging my head down and putting on the glasses.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh…something wrong?" He asked.

I sighed with defeat. "You're Chris Redfield right?"

He froze. I took that as a yes. "Can I uh…talk to you for a second?" I asked. Preventing myself from going fan-girl again.

"How…do you know me?" He asked. His mind was direction to my eyes again.

I glanced around. "I'd be happy to tell you." I said. "As long as you don't strange me because I know who you are," I added. That stumped him. I knew he wouldn't strangle me, I was a child…well teenager, but he wouldn't do it.

"Let me go pay for these and we can talk." I said before turning to go pay for the sunglasses. Taking them off to hand them to the clerk. My head hung low so my hair covered my eyes. I handed him a five dollar bill. He rung it up and handed me the glasses along with my change. I slid the glasses back on and turned to face Chris again.

I cleared my throat. "Let's go." I said and started to walk to the door. He was already following. "Wait, tell me how you know who I am. And what's wrong with your eyes? They remind me of…" I finished for him. "Wesker?" He was a bit confused and concerned.

"Yeah I know, me too." I said and stopped to look around. I saw a park and walked over, I sat down on the bench.

"Tell me, how do you know?" I fished out the picture of him from my backpack and held it out. "That's you. From Resident Evil 5. A series of video games based off of your adventures, featuring the evil Umbrella Corporation and many of your friends." I took out the game case for RE5 and held it out.

He sat down and looked at them. "…You drew me?" He asked with a smirk. I blushed. "Yes, and I also drew Wesker." I said taking them back. "He didn't seem so flattered about it though." I said.

He laughed a bit. Then froze. "You know Wesker?" I jumped by the sudden rise in his voice's volume. "Shhh, be quiet. Nobody is really supposed to know this stuff."

Chris nodded. "Alright. Then I think we should go somewhere, where you can explain to me what's going on." He said.

I nodded and put my backpack back on. I fished my keys out of my pocket, "How does…my place sound?" I asked. Knowing it was kind of weird. "My brother and mom aren't here I have the place to myself." I began. "I can show you the games my brother has on his Xbox." I stopped, "I mean, the ones with you and Wesker in them."

He thought about it. "Actually, I think I have a place." He said and started to walk. I got up and followed like I'd normally do to Wesker. "So, what happened to your eyes?" He asked me as we walked. I sighed.

"I will explain, when we get to this place you spoke of…" I said. The sunglasses did help from the bright daylight today.

We kept going, eventually getting into his jeep so we wouldn't have to walk. Normally I wouldn't get into a car with a stranger, but this was Chris Redfield, what could happen?

He pulled into a large apartment complex and we walked up stairs. "You sure it's alright you came with me?" He asked. Probably worried so he wouldn't get accused of kidnapping or something.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. When I explain it will make much more sense." He nodded.

Chris trudged up the stairs and unlocked the door, Leon was inside at the table, going through some papers it seemed. He lead me inside and sighed, "Now. Start explaining."

I looked from him to Leon. Who'd noticed our presence. "Hey, Chris, what do you have a kid doing here?" He asked. I was hardly a kid, I was supposed to be in high school if I hadn't been captured by Wesker and Umbrella.

I waved lightly at Leon. "Okay, so, My name is Chelsea. You are Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy." I started off with simple introductions.

Leon looked to Chris, "How does she know who we are…?"

"I'm getting to that. So, you two are characters in a very popular and successful video game called Resident Evil." I took out the video games and held out RE5 to Chris and RE4 to Leon. They both took the cases and studied them.

"I know a lot about you both and others." I said. "Even…Wesker." I sighed. Chris asked me the same question again, "What happened to your eyes?" I took off the sunglasses revealing my reddish eyes.

"Well…normally all this stuff, you Jill, Wesker, Leon, zombies…is all fake. But when I saw someone from the games I found it was real. Wesker." I said.

"From what I can remember, I mentioned his name and he heard me. He started to strangle me and I blacked out. Then…well after a series of events…I…became an experiment." I said rather sadly. The two of them stared. "And…was injected with the T-virus…" I saw Chris reach behind him. "No wait!" I put my hands out. "The…good kind. I mean…sort of. Well I mean he says he had me underground for four months. I haven't turned into a zombie and I've fought all his monsters, it turned out for the better instead of worst."

Chris stepped closer to me, and so did Leon. "Wait so…Wesker strangled you? That bastard." He said angrily. I nodded. "Left some pretty nasty bruises…wait. I'm going off topic. So, yes I am an experiment of Umbrella's." I explained to them.

"So, technically I work for Wesker."

That changed their opinions slightly it seemed. I saw their eyes narrow a bit. "Not like I want to. I do what he says because I'm smart enough to know what's good for me." A little sass came out in that statement.

Leon folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Well…he let me outside if I could get information about what you three are doing here. You, Chris and Claire." I told Leon. I sighed. This was so not turning out the way I'd planned.

Chris was a little frustrated. So Wesker sent this girl to spy on them and get information. She hadn't done a very good job since she just blew her cover. And she was infected. But like him. Probably strong, but not as strong as him. Chris knew Wesker was too smart to create something he couldn't control.

I sighed. "All he wanted me to do is to find out what you are doing here and why. Nothing that could harm any of you." I said, "Though, I have to say you two are like my ultimate favorite characters, so I doubt I would hurt you." I clamped my hands over my mouth after I said that. Preventing myself from saying more. Also trying to hide the redness of my cheeks from saying so.

Leon looked at me. "Favorite characters?" He looked at the box again. "By the way, how did anyone know about all this?" He asked.

Chris leaned over and pulled my hands from my mouth. Seeing my blush. I turned my head, avoiding eye contact. I could see a tiny surprised smirk appear on his face.

No way in hell I was going to tell them why they were my favorite characters. Well, the embarrassing ones I will keep a secret. I could hear Chris snicker and my head snapped up to look at him. I folded my arms. "Why is that?" He asked.

I groaned and began to pace in the small space I stood in. Then looked at them and sighed with defeat. "You two, along with Wesker, and possibly the most bad-ass cool characters in the whole Resident Evil franchise." I admitted. "Leon, you went from rookie cop to super skilled government agent. Chris, you were always cool too, and you are like the main character so how could you not be."

"Main character? Nice." He said.

"WAIT, wait, wait, weren't we supposed to be talking about Wesker? And the fact he'll kill me if I don't get your information!" They got serious and Chris cleared his throat.

"Right. Well why don't you tell us what happened. Then we can…work something out."

I sighed, folding my arms, looking at them with my reddish eyes. "Okay, I will start over…While walking home from school on a short-cut, I saw Wesker. Knew who he was. And he found out I knew. Then he started strangling me until I passed out. Next thing I knew I was in some weird hospital bed type thing, and he was there. Asked me a bunch of questions, blah, blah, blah, and I couldn't leave." I paused to take a breath. "He lead me to a room, strapped me down, and pumped me with the T-virus." I finished off, looking at them.

" Now, I'm assuming that the virus bonded with my DNA, as did his, Alice's, and…well whoever can withstand the virus." I said. "I am not some zombie, so that's a good thing. Then came the tests…he had me fight a whole bunch of things. Cerebus, Hunters, one time there was a Licker…and well, I did pretty good for someone like me." I grinned.

"Apparently he had me underground for four whole months, and he decided, since I had not tried to escape or…well try to fight back much, that I could be trusted out here. And so he sent me out, after drugging me of course, to find you guys." I said.

It took them a minute to comprehend all that I'd said.

"That bastard! He's doing this stuff to kids now! He's pathetic! And wait…how…is he still alive?"

I shrugged. "Well after RE5 he died at the end, but, he's here, so I think, that he had a clone or something." Shrugging again. "Truth be told, I was really hoping for something like that to happen."

Chris groaned. "Why would you want that!"

"Hey, I didn't know this was all real. Right now I wish he were dead." Though, he was still cool…Wait, that meant I was being hypocritical? Anyways, he's cool but evil and I hate him. Even though…I like him.

He sighed, putting a hand on his face. "So what do we do with you now?" He asked out loud. "I mean, you do work with Umbrella, but you're forced to. Plus, you're a kid." He said.

"Listen, I'm only telling you all this, because I know you guys wouldn't turn me down if my life was at stake." I said. It was true, I wasn't stupid. I had a reason for just blabbing about what happened.

Leon walked up to me and looked at my eyes. "So he's going to kill you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I guess we can tell you something…" He sighed. "Vacation. We're here on vacation." He said and I nodded.


	6. Explinations

Chapter 6

**((Haha sorry, I got stuck on this chapter. And sorry if I made Chris/Leon/Claire too nice to Chelsea. Again I got stuck and it was the only thing that came to mind.))**

So, after learning the three had been here on vacation to get away from the whole Umbrella, T-virus, zombie stuff. I told them what I knew, well what I could tell them, they told me as much as they thought was relevant. Like, nothing that would lead Wesker to finding and killing them of course.

Claire had come home not long after that, and I'd decided to show them what I knew. Unzipping my backpacks, handing out the drawings of them, and then taking out the video games and movies.

I sat on the floor, cross legged, while Chris and Leon sat on the couch. Claire sat closer to me. I showed them the game for Resident Evil, RE2, RE4 and RE5.

"See, I know a whole lot about all you guys." I said with a grin on my face. Chris laughed a bit when he saw the copy of _Degeneration._ "Look Claire, you're a movie star."

Claire rolled her eyes. She started to read the back of the case. "All of this happened. I wonder who told the publishers all this?"

"Probably for some reverse psychology type of thing. Wesker didn't know too much about it either." I nodded.

Chris leaned in to take a drink of his Coke that Claire had brought, looking at the games and movies. "Man, this is…actually pretty cool."

"From what I've guessed, you're lives, only are followed by the games. Not the movies, except Degeneration. And possibly Apocalypse." I explained. "The world hasn't been destroyed by the T-virus yet. So that's obviously not completely true."

Leon nodded, "Yeah, You have a point there. Who's this girl?" He pointed to Alice, who was on the cover of Afterlife.

"Her name is Alice. Well, her real name is Milla Jovovich. She plays an Umbrella experiment like myself. Though, she used to work for them. And, I'm pretty sure I don't have those crazy powers like she does."

"Crazy powers?" Leon asked. I thought about it, "Well she can like move stuff with her mind, and can heal a lot like Wesker can. She's very fast and agile." I explained.

I pointed to the Afterlife case. "I went to go see the premiere for it." Then I laughed a bit nervously, realizing what I'd done while I was there. "Me and my friend uh…well because there was this vampire movie that we make fun of, like with teams and stuff. We had T-shirts made to say 'Team Wesker' on them. We had sunglasses and stuff too." It was funny, and embarrassing though.

Chris nearly broke out laughing and I blushed. "Shut up! He's still…kinda cool. Well, he's evil and I hate him for what he's done to me, but besides that, if he wasn't real, he's still awesome." That made absolutely no sense, but it really just came out of my mouth without me thinking.

They all looked at me. Shocked and I shrugged. "What can you expect from a teenage girl who's obsessed with video games?"

So after my embarrassing confession of who I was fans of and all that stuff. We got to more serious measures.

Like, what I remembered happening—what I felt I could tell them though—I knew that I should watch what I said because I did not want to be just painting a target on my head for Wesker when I got back.

And after that, it seems we got clearly off-topic. "Why don't we watch one of the movies then?" Chris asked.

"Well, Extinction has Claire in it, Degeneration has Claire and Leon, and Afterlife has you and Claire." I told him. Chris pouted. "Why am I only in one of the movies?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, the movie franchise started off with the Alice chick. She'd the main character of the movies. Someone Capcom totally made up out of nowhere to star in the movies." I said. "Honestly, besides the fight scene with Wesker at the end of Afterlife was OK, I think it should have been you and Wesker." I said. "But, I read on the Wikia that you didn't directly know Wesker in the movies too much." I shrugged again.

Leon looked at me, "There's a Wikia?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can show you, if you guys have a computer." I offered, they exchanged glances, Chris got up to go get the laptop. He set it on the coffee table he's recently had his feet upon.

I started typing in the URL.

"Okay I found it." I announced and turned the screen towards them. "It has information about each character, monster, virus, movie, and weapons in the game." I said.

Chris took the laptop from me and handed it to Claire. Who did most of the surfing. She went down to the characters. "That's how I know a lot of other stuff too. Things that are in games I haven't played or things they don't show you."

Chris looked at me. "Okay then. Quiz-time." He smirked.

I folded my arms. "Try me." I said, matching his smirk.

Claire found Chris' character bio and clicked on it. She glanced at me from behind the computer screen. "Okay…hmm what happened after the Raccoon City incident with Chris?" She asked aloud for everyone to hear.

"After Raccoon City was destroyed with the nuke, S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded. But, Chris, you were still searching for information about Umbrella to show the world. You did eventually become slightly…paranoid." I put of a hand to silence him.

"You were suspended from your duties because you'd punched a fellow officer in the face for spilling your coffee. Jill tried to stop you, but you just winked at her and left." I grinned. Chris' jaw dropped. "How did they- Where did they get that information!" He was embarrassed.

I shrugged. "I dunno'. Like I said. Wesker didn't know about this stuff either when I told him." I said. "Plus, all I mentioned was him betraying S.T.A.R.S. and he really doesn't like anyone mentioning that." I said.

"Though, what I hate is when I ask questions, he'll just say that I know enough about Resident Evil to already know what's going to happen." I said, slightly annoyed. "I don't know EVERYTHING."

Then I paused, "Wait. Aw crap, this means the world's going to end in a zombie apocalypse." I sighed. "Well I guess that's what you guys are for."

I didn't want to think about it. I really didn't want to think about it. So I changed the subject. "So Claire did you know you have a really cool fight scene in afterlife?" I said, getting in a cheerier mood. She shook her head.

I took the laptop from her and went to YouTube, finding the movie clip and putting it on full screen to show all of them.

We all watched as Claire was in a prison shower room with an executioner. Water was everywhere and she did a flip on the wall. Soon they saw how Alice and Claire killed it.

Chris nudged Claire's shoulder. "Yeah, that's my sister!" He said with a smile. "Good going Claire." Leon said with a smile to Claire. Claire was smiling and blushing a bit.

"I think that P30 Umbrella gave her really improved her fighting skills." I said with a nod. The whole room fell silent.

"What?" Chris asked through clenched teeth. I sighed, "It's revealed at the beginning of the movie, than when going to Alaska to find Arcadia, Umbrella kidnapped the survivors on the helicopter. They put a device on her chest, much like the one you took off of Jill." I said. Pausing to let it soak in. "Alice got it off of you Claire. But the effects of the drugs still lasted. You had no memories. Not even your name." I told them. "But you found Chris in a prison later on, Chris you'd been locked up by the prisoners when they were released as a joke of irony. And sadly, she didn't remember you." I said.

"But the effects wear off and she will be good as new for the next movie. Or…well getting better." I finished. "At least these movies aren't based off our lives right?" Chris said and sighed.

I nodded and remembered something. I slid out my cell phone and checked the time. I sighed. Putting it away to look up at them. "I think I should go. I only have two more days to see my friends and family again before he locks my up in the Hive again." I said, making my way to my backpack and putting my stuff away.

"Right." Leon nodded. I couldn't believe how nice they actually were being. Maybe they just felt sorry for me. For being caught up in this whole mess.

Chris looked up at me and stood. "What exactly are you going to tell Wesker?" He asked, very seriously. It made me freeze up. I broke from my daze. "What you told me. You three are here on vacation. And I found out by…observing you three?" I said. "I can't really lie much to that man."

It felt as if Chris was staring me down all of the sudden. "What? He…strangled me when I first met him. He's hurt me before and I…don't want to get hurt again." I didn't like it when he'd hurt me. It sucked.

"Chris, I can, and will only tell him so much. So far, what I know. Now what you told me isn't my problem." I said, with a tiny bit of sass. "If I know too much that you don't want me to, you should have watched what you said." I paused after I finished. Did I really just talk to them like that? What had gotten into me? I didn't know. Maybe the virus gave me some sort of attitude or something. I don't know.

I slid my arms into the straps of my back packs, then pausing, taking it off, giving the video games and movies to them. "Here. You can watch them or play them if you like. My brother will kill me if he found out I took his games." I paused. "Bad choice of words...But I don't think that matters." I said, adjusting the cheap sunglasses I had on my face. "So uh…bye." With that final word, I was out the door and sprinting down the stairs to his apartment for some reason.

I didn't know why I was running away at all. Maybe…I was scared they thought bad of me for being with Umbrella? Well I kind of wasn't really. But I followed Wesker's orders so that counted for something.

Maybe I was embarrassed. Maybe I didn't want to be stuck there with them. Because they wouldn't let me go back to the Hive or anything. Wait—Why was I even thinking that they'd do such a thing? This was Chris and Claire Redfield, and Leon S. Kennedy. They wouldn't do something like that would they?

I booked it down the hall and jumped down a few stairs at a time. Until I was about two apartments down I stopped running. I was tired from the sprinting, though not as much as I thought.

I sighed. What was there to do now? I leaned against the wall, thinking over what they told me and what I'd say to Wesker.

_They were here on vacation only. They thought you were dead, just as I thought you were fictional._ _They seemed to want to get away from all the zombies and stuff after Chris "killed" you._

That was good enough right? It wasn't too much and I didn't know a whole lot anyways. It should work, and if I just threw in a few, _"Oh- they didn't even seem to know about the Hive, or Umbrella even being here." _Types of things here and there, I could…well not get in any trouble with Wesker.

I had been finding my way through town ever since I left Chris' apartment. I knew the town already, but, never really got used to walking around so much. Very tiresome but I got used to it.

I was on one of the main streets where I'd lived, by the tennis courts and the park. It was nice being outside like this, and not locked up of course. Though, I had to keep on the sunglasses, even though I felt like a mini-wesker.

A part of my mind said that I'd run into the three again, or…that I was being watched. The two scenarios were at the top of the list in my head.

I kept walking, my hands in my pockets. My eyes staring at the sidewalk beneath me when I heard a familiar voice. A familiar laugh. Very familiar, kind of happy and hyper.

I looked up. Hearing the voice again, but it wasn't from in front of me. So…I turned around. And there I saw her. She was walking with someone else, another one of my old friends, my previous besties' before becoming an experiment.

I stopped, watching them. Had they completely forgotten about me? I disappeared of the face of the earth, and they forgot about me? No—I didn't want to think like that. They couldn't forget…could they?


	7. Emotions

**Chapter 7…**

**Btw, for all you readers, I am also working on a sequel on the side. But I'm not going to release it because of spoilers.**

**Also, I know this chapter was a lot of…well…boring? Not enough Resident Evil? Well it's coming. The end of the chapter gets back to Chris and the others—But you'll have to read to find out.**

I watched them. One…two…three. There were three of them. Gabby, Brianna, and Beatrice. Brianna probably was just with them because she went the same way, because she never really hung out with my friends much.

It was so nice to see my friends again. Really nice.

I smiled lightly. But then I regretted it all.

Gabby had looked up, and saw me. I saw her eyes widen and a grin paint on her face. Soon, she was sprinting full speed towards me. I swore in my head for that.

She squealed my name. "Chelsea!" I winced and braced myself for the impact of her glomp. Soon she had her arms sprawled around me in a tackle like way. It took me back a step or two without noticing.

"You're alive!" She squealed in my ears. I laughed and pushed her away.

"Yeah…I am." I said with a smile. I quickly tried to remember the cover-up story Wesker told me. I remembered it. Good.

"How? I mean…where were you!" She asked franticly.

I sighed, looking up at the sky as my other two friends came up to greet me. I let them hug me, but both together wasn't as powerful as Gabby's.

They all looked at me, shocked and happily.

I sighed. I had to explain something to them. "It's good to see you guys." I started off. "I was um…kidnapped." I saw them tense up.

"We thought you were dead!" Beatrice said. I sighed again. I was going to need to explain a lot. I looked up, my eyes darting around behind my sunglasses. I went to Gabby, taking her by the arm and Brianna with my other. "C'mon. I will have to explain, but I'd rather not do it here." I said. Worried I would be watched, even if I told them the cover-up story and they believed me, I'd rather be alone then out in the open.

They started to ask me questions as they followed me. I lead them to Gabby's house, which was only across the street. I didn't let them go, and I didn't care how much they complained at the moment. I opened her door and let ourselves in.

"Hey, what are we doing in my house? You shouldn't just let yourself in!" I groaned. Closing the wooden door after the screen and then looked at my friends. I sighed.

"Like I said. I was kidnapped walking home from school." They all looked at me.

"How come we didn't hear anything? The cops said you were nowhere to be found." Beatrice asked.

"Because it was confidential information!" I snapped.

"I was mistaken for someone else. They…kidnapped me. Next thing I knew I was somewhere else in the world entirely. But…I wasn't who they wanted." I said, putting a hand on my neck.

"The cops found me and…well I was hurt. Pretty badly. But due to the whole crime and who it was that took me and all that stuff, they couldn't tell anyone about it." I said. Hoping they'd buy it.

I told them the cover-up story. Though they had a hard time believing it. At one point Brianna had snatched up my glasses. I had to quickly close my eyes, or hide them with my hair and get them back. I wouldn't risk them knowing.

They'd get hurt if they got too involved.

"Please…don't ask any more questions." I pleaded. "Please."

I could tell they were worried about me, confused, and they wanted to be happy, but the mood in the room was not of happiness.

Beatrice turned around, pulling out her cell phone. "I think we should call the cops." She said.

"Why would we do that? She says they already know about her." Gabby argued. I was glad she was at least doing that.

"No. Don't call the cops. You shouldn't." I told them urgently. "I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I can't." I knew well enough, Wesker would kill me. He was clearly being generous to Oscar by not killing him when we were in the alley way and I was being strangled.

"What's going on?" Brianna asked me, looking me in the eye—well the sunglasses. I sighed, turning my gaze down.

"No. I can't tell you guys." I knelt down, taking my backpack off, going through my stuff. Funny, I still had math homework, that I'd done out of sheer boredom being locked up in the Hive.

I took out my binder and flipped it open to the pictures I drew of my favorite RE characters. I took out the Wesker picture and handed it to Gabby. "Yeah I remember you showing me this." She told me.

I shook my head and pointed to him again.

"What?"

I groaned. "Watch," I told them, standing up and stepping back.

I pointed in a random direction and mouthed 'OMG Wesker!' even though I totally didn't say that.

Then I used my own hands to fake-strangle myself and make myself look like I'd passed out.

I pointed to the picture again and did the same choking thing I did before.

Then I went and pulled calendar off the wall. Going back four months, then flipping it to today's date.

They all stared at me, resisting the urge to laugh.

I sighed, pulling out my phone showing them the Umbrella background. Then pointing to the picture, then me.

I groaned and face-palmed myself. Then I mouthed out the words 'He choked me. Then kept me locked up or four months.' Pointing at the picture again and then folding my arms.

A moment of silence.

Did they space out the whole time I was trying to explain or something?

I groaned. "Did any of you get any of that!" I growled.

Brianna looked at me like I was crazy, "Did…you just _growl_ at me?"

My eyes widened. Crap. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But seriously! I'd think you were smart enough to understand a little bit of that!"

She folded her arms. "All I got from that was that you're terrible at playing charades."

I refrained from screaming due to their stupidity. Morons. Really.

I walked to Gabby's computer without her permission and turning it on, opening up a word document and internet. I got a picture of Albert Wesker up, and started typing what I meant.

I typed this:

_You guys are total idiots.-_

They glared at me.

_I meant, was that, the guy in the picture, Albert Wesker-_

Gabby's snickered. "Hehe, Albert."

"You should be glad he didn't hear you say that." I said out loud then went back to typing.

_-Well…he kidnapped me. The day I disappeared, I took the short cut coming home from school. I noticed it was him and he started to strangle me._

I heard one of them gasp.

_Anyways, he had me for four months. Now don't go thinking rash tho-_

"OMG, what did he do to you!" Gabby asked, clinging to me like a scared little child.

"Gabby!" I snapped.

She seemingly shrunk and stepped back.

"ANYWAYS!"

_-Rash thoughts…And, if you tell ANYONE AT ALL, I am sure he will kill you, and possibly me. So keep your mouths shut for good. :( _

I turned around to look at them. They were shocked.

I sighed. "I swear if you tell ANYONE. We all could die." I said it like it was nothing. "Now, what are you going to tell someone?" I asked.

"Uh…not what you just told us?" Beatrice guessed.

I smiled and nodded. "Good." I almost forgot.

"Oh yeah…" I turned around and typed again.

_I am also infected_.

I heard Gabby snicker again, I glanced at her. I knew her dirty mind had thought something up that was totally wrong in oh-so many ways.

_With the T-virus. "T" stands for "Tyrant" Like, the virus in the zombie movies. The one called Resident Evil. So basically all of this is real, but I am stronger and the virus doesn't turn me into a zombie. :) _

"Zombies?"

Then they started laughing. "Are you kidding me! Like we're going to believe you got infected with some random virus that turns people into zombies, but you're oh-so-special that you don't?" Brianna teased.

I growled. Well that shut them up.

I sighed and yanked off my sunglasses revealing my eyes. They were normally blue, but they were tainted with red where blue should be.

"Oh my god…what happened to your eyes?" Brii' asked. (That was my nickname for her.)

I slid the glasses back on. "Take a wild guess on what I just told you. Now, I should go. I have got a day and a half to go do what I need to before I have to leave." I said before grabbing my backpack and leaving.

I had to leave quickly to get away from them. I couldn't stand the fact that I told them. _They knew. And they'd be in danger now. God I'm such an idiot!_

_What have I done! Why was I this stupid! I finally get a little trust from that madman and I go and blow it!_—I was cut off by the noise of a screen door slamming shut and feet running outside.

I glanced around before quickly running to the side of the building, So they couldn't see me if they were trying to find me. My heart racing for some reason, I didn't know or care at the moment.

I heard them call my name and sighed, hopping over the low bush and starting to walk into the side of the street. I crossed through traffic not caring.

Not caring how many cars honked at me or how many middle fingers that were shown. _Wait—did they just freakin' flip off a kid?—I don't even care…._

I stopped walking at a bus stop. My head hanging low, blonde hair hanging in my face. I sighed, folding my arms across my chest, staring down at the cement below me.

_What had I gotten myself into now? How could I be so stupid?—_

I pulled out my cell phone, checking the time of day it was, then the date. I counted back on my fingers, it'd been…what…okay since November…8 months.

8 months since I'd lost my father.

It'd been that long already? 

I felt like I needed a hug right about now.

I felt sick to my stomach with embarrassment and sadness and frustration, and guilt.

My friends could be in danger because of me. I'm all alone now. And, I am an experiment for a large pharmaceutical company that will someday cause the apocalypse!

I adjusted my sunglasses and looked up as the bus pulled up in front of me in the nick of time. Perfect. I knew where I was going. I knew where I needed to go.

I stood up and stepped up slowly into the bus. Paying a dollar for a ticket then paused, I just settled for the five-dollar-day-pass.

I trudged to the back of the bus alone for a seat. Sitting down exactly when the bus had started. Leaning towards the window, my mind racing with thoughts as I stared out.

I had asked the bus driver to drop me off near my house. After I told him my address of course. I went inside, going through my mom's drawers searching for the box. Once I found the box I quickly took out a small baggy of a grayish-white substance before heading outside.

I took another bus, taking it as close as I could to the local cemetery. I needed to say some things. My mom always said if I needed to go back, make amends of some sorts, say some words, or just cry, she'd take me. But now…I didn't want to risk any of my family being in danger.

When I got to the cemetery I stopped at the corner to buy a small bouquet. It was pretty, a white daisy, some pretty other flowers. I made sure to get the most colorful bunch that I liked.

I trudged up the long hill and over along the tombstones by the main road, the light shade of the trees passing over me. A soft wind blew. This place…so quiet, so serine, so…sad.

I remembered the caretaker of this place, used to live near here, he'd always say he had the best neighbors. They were always quiet.

I sighed, finding a tombstone in the grass marked: "The Caldwells" It had two people buried there. My grandma Bonnie, and Grandpa Kenny. In the middle were two carvings of humming birds, with hearts.

I took out the little baggy and sat down, criss-cross, in the grass in front of it. The baggy was full of ash. Ash, of the two buried beneath me's son. My dad. He died…well about eight months ago.

When I was feeling sad I'd go to the cemetery and spread some ashes. It's what he always wanted. We've done it before, even if it's illegal. We don't care.

I said some words. Mostly talking to the graves and ashes. Speaking of what my life has been like. How I missed being home with my family. What trouble I've gotten into—Even shed some tears here and there. But I stopped crying a while ago. I cried all the tears out when it first happened that I rarely cry about It today.

Sprinkling some ashes around the flat tombstone and in the grass and by the flower cup, which I places my bouquet in. Said some final words before standing up. Brushing myself off and starting to walk back…

I had taken the bus down closer to my street. Long road back—trust me on that. My mind was off of my dead relatives and back on to Wesker, Chris, Leon and Claire.

While sitting in the back of the bus, I felt my stomach growl and sighed. Getting off at the next stop. I was going to go into the store, there was a small liquor store on the corner, I could go in and buy a snack or something. I still had some money left to spend.

I stepped off of the bus when It came to a stop, adjusting my cheap sunglasses that were on my face, shielding my eyes. I looked up at the sky, it still wasn't getting any later out, I hadn't been out too long I didn't think.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down to the liquor store on the corner street.

The wind blew, blonde hair of mine blowing in the wind.

I walked inside the store, going to the back grabbing a coke and…_hm let's see what they got here…_A baggy of gummy worms. (My comfort candy.) And went to the counter to pay for them.

I didn't pay too much attention to who was in the store, and as I was leaving the counter. Someone else walked in. In a grey hoodie and they had a mask over their face.

Crap.

He pulled a gun from his sweater's pocket and aimed it around. Yelling orders to the whole store and went to the register. He ordered everyone to the back corner of the room. I gladly followed orders, even though I've been faced with guns before.

I backed into someone, and realized who they were. Chris.

Double crap.

He took one of my shoulders and turned me around. He knew it was me.

Triple crap.

I refused to make eye-contact. I turned back around as the amateur robber tried to steal money from the register. I watched as Chris snuck off to the side while the masked man was threatening the cashier.

I could tell the man was scared. Not by facial expressions or anything, But, the way he held the gun. His hand was shaky. Like he hadn't shot anyone, or anything before. Chris had been sneaky, I already knew he had experience with this type of thing. He used to be in S.T.A.R.S. after all. Which was a special squad of police.

I wanted to help too in my head. But, I knew I was getting over my head here. Sure, I was infected, but, that man had a gun, I've been faced with guns before, against men and things with the definite intent to kill, unlike this man. But it still was risky.

So I left it to the professionals.

**Chris' POV**

Chris had quickly dismissed the fact that that girl, Chelsea, had run into him again. He needed to talk with her. But was glad he'd get the chance as soon as this was over.

The brunette snuck up around an isle and behind the hooded man with the gun. Quietly glancing at the cashier who's eyes were fixed on Chris. _Damn it. Don't blow my cover!_ He cursed at the frightened man in his head. The robber was just getting the money and turned around to meet face-to-face with Chris Redfield. Getting a punch straight in the face.

He didn't see that coming. Chris grabbed the back of the man's shirt as he got up and tried to run. Chris wasn't going to let that happen.

He turned him around, punching him in the face again. This time, harder. The man was knocked out cold.

He smirked lightly, scooping up the bag of money that the robber had managed to grab. Handing it back to the cashier. "You should be a bit more prepared next time." A slight smile on his face. Chris bent down, taking the robber by the arm, yanking the gun away from his unconscious grip and putting it in his belt for now. Chris drug the robber over by the counter, leaning him up against it. "Call the cops will you?" He asked. Well, it wasn't so much of a question, more of a 'hurry-it-up-or-he'll-wake-up-and-attack-you-before-the-police-come' type of thing.

The police came. Relatively quickly actually. Taking the robber away who just barely woke up from Chris' little 'falcon-punch' to the face. They thanked him.

" Good work. 'Guess you're playing hero again huh, Mr. Redfield? We could always use you back on the force." A burley officer said.

Chris shook his head. "It's fine. The B.S.A.A. does have its perks." He said with a slight smile. "Thanks for the offer though." He said.

He turned to leave the officer's car, when he stopped. Turning back around on the ball of his heels. "By the way, it's just Chris. No need to be formal." He said. Shifting his weight, turning around again and walking off back to the front of the store.

He had an alright expression on his face, nice, not angry or anything. Calm. Until he turned to face _her. _The new Umbrella experiment-slash-operative girl he'd found in the store earlier today.

His expression hardened. He glanced back as the police were leaving the scene. Then taking her by the arm and walking somewhere more private.

He glared down at her. "What the hell were you doing here!" He asked.

**Exit "Chris' POV"**

I got silent when Chris spoke to me in that tone of voice. I sighed, "Coincidence?" I suggested and shrugged. "By the way…I'm…sorry for running out like that." I said. "I got a little…I dunno' scared? No that's not it, worried? Embarrassed? I really can't explain it." I shrugged once more.

Hearing him sigh and put a hand to his face. "Come on." He said and started walking. I followed, no objection like I was used to doing.


	8. The group's all here

**Chapter 8**

**As promised, I will make this chapter a whole lot better!**

The ride back to Chris' place was awkward and quiet. I didn't know if I should say anything or not. Occasionally Chris would start to say something, but not finish. Probably not knowing what to say.

Finally we arrived there. It was getting a bit later though. He lead me up the stairs and inside again. Opening the door with a sigh.

Why did he bring me here again?

I didn't know.

A familiar voice filled the room. "Hey Chris!" A female voice called as he stepped into the room.

Chris smiled at Jill. "Hey, what're you doing here so early?"

"What? I can't come and visit?" She asked with a smile.

"No, nothing wrong with that."He said.

Totally forgetting I was even here.

I stepped out from behind Chris, seeing Jill. She was paler and blonde. I should've known about that. But, it was cool to see the group all together here. I wondered where Sheva was. But, she probably is doing a mission in Africa maybe. Or…well something.

Chris and Jill were in the middle of their conversations about missing each other, if they were alright, 'good to see you too' and all that stuff.

When Jill noticed me. "Wait. Who's she?" She asked, pointing to me.

Chris glanced back at me and cleared his throat. Closing the door behind me, pushing me forward a little bit.

"Her name's Chelsea." He began. "She uh…well…we, actually…she should explain this." He looked down at me.

I nodded, waving shyly at Jill before speaking. "Like Chris said." Leon and Claire entered the room from the kitchen.

"My name is Chelsea. And…I know…all about you guys." She raised an eyebrow.

"I know about the incidents in Arklay Mountains, I know all about the T-virus, ya'know, being infected with it, I know that Albert Wesker is still alive to this day, I have no clue how—" She stopped me there.

"Wait, how do you know all this stuff?" She asked then paused. "YOU'RE INFECTED?" Everyone else in the room was just as surprised.

I sighed, taking off my sunglasses. My reddish eyes showing now. "Yes. I am. But, please, don't shoot my I'm not a zombie. Nor will I turn into one." I said quickly.

I looked to Chris. "Still got the games?" I asked. He nodded and went by the TV picking them up, handing them to me, I motioned to Jill, so he handed them to her.

"This is how I know all this." I said.

"You two, and Leon and Claire, are the stars of a famous video game. Called Resident Evil. It starts off in Arklay mountains, the player is in the mansion to investigate the Bravo team's dissapearence." I said.

"Basically the games follow your lives and adventures." I pointed to Resident Evil 5. "This is the most recent game." I said.

"Takes place in Africa. Where Chris is working with Sheva Alomar in B.S.A.A. ever since your 'death'. They later find out Wesker is alive aswell as yourself. Though Chris could never believe you were dead. They end up finding you," I paused, sighing.

"With a P30 device on your chest. Giving Wesker complete control over you." The room got silent.

"Chris saved you, killed Wesker. But, he didn't actually die." I said.

Silence still overwhelmed the room.

"What—wait how are you even infected? I mean…wait, what?" Jill was speechless.

I sighed. "From what I can remember. He brought me to a room and injected me with the T-virus. Simple as that." I shrugged.

"It hurt a lot at first. Really _a lot. _Then either I passed out or, he drugged me to do so. Hey, now I'm still not a zombie and that was what, months ago from what he says." I said a slight smile but it faded.

"Which means…that my DNA has successfully bonded with the T-virus. Or, just can create the antibodies to control it." Shrugging again.

Jill stepped up to me, pushing hair out of my eyes to look into them. "Damn. They almost look like Wesker's eyes." She said.

I blinked. "Really? I always kind of liked his eyes." Chris shot me a slightly shocked look, but he was also trying to hold back laughter.

"You _liked_ his eyes?" I nodded. "They are kind of cool. Like cat-eyes. Yes they are evil and have the intent to kill behind them, though I can't see them normally because of the sunglasses he wears." I said. "I don't get how he can see with those things on all day. Especially late at night. Well, at the Hive is practically always lighted." I said.

Jill cut me off. "The Hive?"

"Uh, yeah. Ya'know his secret research facility place. It's deep underground like super-huge and stuff. Holds experiments there, workers, doctors, scientists."

"Yeah, I know that. But, you've been there?"

"Yes."

" You've been through a lot haven't you?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah. But I'm smart enough, no matter how stupid he says, I know to behave around him or I'll get my ass beat." I said.

"Aren't you too young to be speaking like that?"

I paused. "I don't know. But I really don't think it matters anymore."

"I don't care."

I sighed. No use arguing. I folded my arms. "Anyways. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me? Or can we just get to the point why Chris brought me here?" I asked.

Chris nodded, snapping out of his daze and cleared his throat. "So…Wesker's alive. Which means even after all that, what we did, didn't kill him?"

I nodded. "Yeah I guess. But," I held up an index finger to symbolize my one idea. "I did have a theory that he cloned himself in case something were to happen to his body or himself. For future experiments also." With a slight nod of my head.

Chris put a hand to his face and sighed. Trying to hold in his anger, for that bastard man was still alive. "Clones?"

I nodded. "Not sure if that's true though…" I said then stared at the floor. "To be honest, I thought that would be pretty cool. Having a bunch of Wesker clones causing mayhem." They were all shocked, and maybe a little angry at me for that.

"WHY DO YOU WANT THAT?" Jill snapped before anyone else. I leaned back out of reflex that time.

"I-it, was before I knew it was all real!" Quickly trying to save my ass from being labled the bad-guy here.

"It's a video game." I said. "You're all in it, he's the villain. What's left for the franchise without the villain? Well, RE6 is already in the works I know of. Leon, you're the star of it, um, anyways I didn't know." I said somewhat quickly.

Leon and Claire were quiet in the room until now, stepping in. Claire put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, okay, she may be an experiment. Not all Umbrella experiments are bad." Remembering Steve she said.

I quickly nodded my head. "I'm just doing what he tells me to do so he won't kill me. Or hurt me." I said.

"What does he want you to do?" Leon asked standing next to Claire.

"Wesker wants information about all of you. Originally just Chris, Leon, and Claire, until you showed up Jill. Which I'm going to have to put in somewhere when I tell him what you all are doing here." I said,

Chris sighed. "Damn. This isn't going to be easy. She'll tell him all she knows about us."

"About you being here." I added.

He nodded. "And what can we do to stop you?"

I gulped. I didn't know, but shouldn't he be asking the others that question.

I heard another sigh, but I don't know whom. "Please, I'm going to try and tell him as little as I can pertaining to you guys so he has little to go on if he tries to kill you all." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Leon asked. My eyes shifted from each of them. "Yes," I said finally. But inside, not so sure.

"Please, can I at least tell you what's going on. Though, I don't know very much…"

And so I explained what I knew to the group. I also asked questions, but they'd only answer some of them, due to the fact I was with Umbrella.

Eventually we settled down. Though I still worried that they would lie to me, or, well I didn't know, I was just anxious for some reason.

We all were in Chris' living room. I was explaining what I knew about them, and eventually popped in one of the games to play. Or, just to show them. I started with the older games.

RE1. First. I took the controller and they all watched. There was the intro and such, but I skipped it. "Why'd you skip it?" Chris asked.

"Because we all know this stuff."

"I didn't." Claire said, raising her hand.

"Well, don't worry, we'll get to you and Leon soon." I said and played a few levels. Skipping around to my brother's save points just to show them. "How the hell does CAPCOM know all this?" Jill asked.

I shrugged. Having no idea myself.

Then, I took that out and hooked up RE2.

Did the usual, and showed a couple levels. With Leon first and Claire.

Chris got a good laugh out of some of it. How Claire first reacted to a zombie, the way she talked to it. It just seemed funny now. She gave him a friendly punch in the arm as I went about the levels of the game. Eventually going to the save point with Ada Wong.

Which caught Leon's attention. "Woah, that's Ada." He said.

I nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure, most, if not all of this stuff is real and just how they portray it." I said.

Then, I put in RE3. I had to be quick about it, I skipped levels and went on just to give them the layouts of the games. Showing them a few alternate costumes also.

It showed Jill being chased around by the Nemesis.

Chris' eyes widened when he saw Jill's first appearance in the game. The tube-top and mini-shirt she wore. "J-Jill. Did you really go out in that?" He asked, looking at the screen.

Jill groaned. "I go out once in a mini-skirt and it haunts me for life." She rolled her eyes, leaning back.

I shifted a little, sitting more comfortably criss cross.

Then after going through RE4 and Ashley's annoying voice. Which I'd purposely shot multiple times, though she did not die. "Gah, shut up!" I muttered as I had to save her butt, _again_, I looked at Leon. "HOW COULD YOU STAND THAT VOICE?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I mostly just zoned her out." He smirked a tiny bit.

Which caused us to laugh at his comment.

Then after that, was the infamous RE5.

"Okay, this is the last, and most recent one. In between these though are many other games. Umbrella Chronicles, Code: Veronica, Survivor, Dark side Chronicles, Outbreak 1 and 2." I said as the game loaded up.

I glanced at Jill and Chris. Chris had the game's case in his hands and was staring deeply at it. My brother got the deluxe collector's edition. With the Kijuju case. He sighed. "Fear you can't forget?" He muttered.

I nodded. "Well, they advertised the game's release with a series of episodes. Called the Viral Campaign. It stared you. Talking about how after Kijuju you couldn't let it all go. The memories haunted you and drove you to flashbacks and little episodes where you remember what happened." I said.

Chris dropped the case on the table. "Humph." He grumbled. "So they made fun of my episodes?" He asked.

I glanced at him. Then shrugged. "If it was real then sort of, I mean they were cool commercials, the flashbacks showed clips of the game in it." I said.

"Oh, and Claire, you're in one of them. Along with Sheva also. Then in one, Chris you're on a date when it happens." Chris shook his head.

"God, why do they even know all this?"

"Reverse psychology is my guess." I said.

"Wesker didn't know about this stuff either." I said. The game was loading the main cut scene and it was now playing.

Showing the scene with Chris and Sheva, finding a picture of Jill.

"That's me!" She said, a little shocked. I just simply nodded.

Chris sighed. "Can we skip this? I'd rather not go through this again." He asked, a little embarrassed about it, but he didn't really show it.

I nodded and skipped it, Going on to a few levels, playing a few fights. I just had to show Chris this. "Chris watch!" I said with a grin and falcon punched a Manjini.

"Falcon punch!" I started laughing. He glared at me. "Not funny." He warned. I cleared my throat and quieted down. Though it seemed some of the others found it funny and were snickering.

I had played a little bit, but skipped to the end fight scenes with Chris, Jill, Wesker, and Sheva.

They all leaned in to watch. "I tell yea' Wesker is super hard to beat as a boss." I said.

"You said it." Chris scoffed.

Jill was fighting them also, with the P30 device on her chest. I quickly managed to finish the battle, ending with the volcano scene at the end.

I put the controller down. "I practiced. So now I know how to beat him." I said with a grin and flexed my fingers.

I looked around for Jill.

Chris got up and walked into the other room to comfort Jill.

**Jill's POV**

Jill had left the room when in the game she was fighting Chris. She couldn't take watching it. She was very sensitive about the whole incident, watching it relived wasn't any better. She didn't like remembering almost Killing Chris and Sheva. Mostly Chris, but she didn't want to hurt Sheva either. Jill put a hand on her chest where the device had been and sat down on the bed as Chris came in and sat next to her. Pulling her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright Jill." He said quietly.

"Chris…he's still alive…" She said.

Chris nodded and sighed. He knew that and hated it so much.

"What's it going to take to kill him? He did that to me, who's to say he won't do it to you or anyone else. I know what it's like there…" She said.

Chris nodded and hugged her once before letting go. "We'll find a way to get rid of him for good this time." He said.

Jill nodded. "And he's even doing it to kids now? It makes me sick." She said with disgust in her voice.


	9. ZOMBIES AT THE MALL! Oo

**Chapter 9**

**Here comes the zombies! :D **

**But I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get this in.**

It had gotten late at Chris' house. He'd offered to drive me home. But then I told them the sad fact that I could not go home. It'd ruin everything. Even though I desperately wanted to go home. I couldn't. So, Claire eventually talked Chris into letting me stay with them.

Jill had a hotel room not far, and so did Leon.

Claire was staying with her brother Chris. Claire would get the couch normally, so I just volunteered to sleep on the floor. It wasn't that bad anyways.

So anyways I went to bed with a blanket and pillow. It was weird. Being in someone's how who I just met. Well, sort of. And it was Chris Redfield's house.

I stayed awake for a while. But eventually fell asleep, the sound of Chris' light snoring fading away in the background.

I actually dreamed that night. Normally in the hive, dreams were uncommon for some reason. And when I did, I either woke up crying, screaming or in a confused state of non-remembering. This time was different though. It was actually quite pleasant for a while. Though made no sense in reality. Though in my dreams, anything did.

_It was a somewhat normal day. I was walking, it was by school I was sure. Some friends were there too. And as we walked, my friends started to disappear. Until it was only me. I looked around in confusion. What was going on? And then I saw a figure in the distance. So I sped up to meet it. It somehow got darker. And, was it raining before? As I got closer to the figure, I almost didn't know who it was at first._

_Blonde hair, black eyes. No, not eyes…glasses. Wearing all black also. Now I knew who it was. It was Wesker. I stopped walking and stood there. We seemed to get close to each other without even moving. I could see that smirk on his face. So evil and disgusting. I hated it. _

_But I didn't move. And neither did he. Well, at first._

_I saw red glow from behind the blackness of his sunglasses. His eyes reminded me of a snakes at that moment. Ready to strike._

_But he didn't._

_I saw a smirk paint on his face. It…confused me. Why was he smirking?_

_Then I heard footsteps. My vision switching from my eyes, letting me see that around me. People walking up close to me. I did not move._

_When I looked closer. I knew those people. My friends. My family. The ones I cared for and loved. But something was different. Their smiles faded into hungry glares. They came closer and closer. I'd seemed stunned and could not move._

_But they stopped. I turned to Wesker again. His hand was raised slightly, as if he were to stop their movement._

_I felt something wet on my neck. And it wasn't the rain. Somehow I saw it. Blood. On my neck. How? I do not know. There was more. On my legs, stomach, everywhere. But I had not been cut. Nor wounded. Something was wrong. This was wrong._

_It…hurt a bit. Naturally dreams don't hurt. But I usually had strange dreams. I could feel them. The pain wasn't as it would be in reality. Not that bad. But it still hurt._

_I hurt. But why?_

_I looked up at him. His gaze, like a snake's again. And it seemed like that's what he was. The strike I did not see coming. Was I even hit? Did he even get near me?_

_But soon, he was gone._

_And the frozen bodies of my friends and loved ones lurched forward again. Fast and powerful, mouths open wide, teeth, bloody and craving my flesh. Hands clawed at me. Their faces not the ones I knew. No longer faces at all anymore. Blurry. I couldn't even tell._

_I screamed._

My body jerked up as I awoke with a startle. Not knowing if I had screamed or not. If I'd been noisy in the night or not, made no difference to me.

My breathing was heavy. My hair a mess. I felt sweat stick the back of my shirt to my body. A true nightmare I had had.

Claire was sitting up on the couch when I blinked the blurriness away. It was sunny outside. But not very bright. I glanced at the wall clock. It was barely 7 am. At least I'd slept through the night.

She looked at me, reaching a hand down to put it on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked at her for a moment and shook my head. "Nightmare…" I breathed.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" She asked and swung her feet off of the couch.

I sighed. "It was normal…and then everybody disappeared. And then I saw…Wesker. And then…I was bleeding…I don't know how…" I rested a hand on my neck. "And it hurt, and then I saw people…Everybody I know…and some I don't…they were…zombies…" I said quietly and gulped. "And then they all came at me after he vanished and…and then I screamed and woke up…"

Claire looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry…" She said.

I sighed. "It's alright. At least I made it through the night." I said.

Claire stood up and walked to the kitchen and got each of us a glass of water.

She got the cups down from the cupboard and filled them up with tap-water. She handed one to me and I took it in both hands and took a drink.

"You sure? She asked.

I nodded. "Zombie dreams were quite normal for me. Even before I knew this all was real." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked with a little disbelief and then took a drink.

"Yeah…" I said and took a sip. "So…Chris still asleep?" I asked.

"Not anymore." I heard a yawn and a male voice say.

I turned around and saw Chris. "Heh, sorry if we were too loud." I said.

He shook his head. "No harm no foul." He said.

Claire smiled at her brother. "Hey, Chris…just a little nightmare issues." She said. Waving off any possible worries he may have about why we were up so early.

He nodded. "Right…" He said and stretched his arms.

Claire looked down at the ground for a moment. "Chris…there is another girl in the house…not to mention a child…" What she said caused him to look down at himself.

"Gah!" He ran into the bedroom. He must've forgotten he was in his boxers and a t-shirt.

While Chris was changing into something "proper" me and Claire started to laugh. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

I nodded. "It's alright. My brother walks around our house in his boxers daily." I said, trying to get over my giggles for the face Chris made as he fled.

"How old is he?" She asked.

I stopped to think…"Twenty-three."

She raised an eyebrow. "And still living at home?" She asked, and took another sip.

"Well, he had an apartment and a roommate, because his job couldn't pay for the full rent. But his roommate ditched him without telling him about the eviction notice." I shrugged. "He lost his job too, so he moved in with us. Of course I had already stolen his old bedroom, so he had to sleep in the living room." I said with a smirk.

Claire nodded. "First come first serve?" I nodded, "Yep."

"Oh yeah, and those games. Are mostly his. His X-box, his video games. The movies are mine but I played his X-box too so it's mine also." I said with a grin. She looked at me, "You shouldn't steal his stuff." She reminded me.

"I don't think it matters. It may give him the hint that I was home. Because when I woke up, I was in my bed. But in the Umbrella Experiment outfit, and stuff." I said, taking a drink. "Nobody was there when I woke up, so maybe they went somewhere. Doctor's appointment or something?" I shrugged.

Chris interrupted us when he came back in the room. He had on pants now. I saw a hint of redness in his face, probably from embarrassment. "Sorry…I uh, forgot you were here…" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

I couldn't help but giggle. "It's alright. I'm used to seeing my brother in his boxers daily." I said. Though, it did make a difference that this was Chris. Chris Redfield was in his boxers. Well, not anymore, but he was.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Not such a big deal." I said.

I finished my water and Claire took our glasses and washed them.

"So, your nightmare, it's not bothering you anymore is it?" Claire asked from the sink.

I had to think about it. It was still in the back of my mind though. But seeing Chris in his boxers did get the thought out for a short while. "A little bit." I said.

"What was it about?" Chris asked as he went to go look in the cupboard for something to eat since he was up this early.

"Well…zombies." I said. "Everyone I knew was one. And Wesker was there. And then…I don't know…my dreams usually don't make too much sense." I said. "I was hurt…and then he stopped the zombies, and when he disappeared they…well they tried to eat me and I woke up." I said.

Chris turned around, a box of cereal in his hands. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said as he went to the counter.

"Zombie dreams used to be pretty normal for me." He glanced at me when I said that. "I mean, I used to be awesome at zombie killing in my dreams. Only sometimes will the dreams turn out bad. Then I'd either wake up, or do something completely impossible because I found out it's just a dream." I said.

Chris got down a couple bowls as Claire finished up. "You want some?" She asked me. Taking the box of cereal from Chris' hand and shaking it. I smiled. "Sure." I said and she poured the three of us bowls of lucky charms. Then she raised an eyebrow at Chris. I giggled at his choice of breakfast food.

"What?" He took a bite.

"You want some milk with that Chris?" Claire asked and poured some milk in his bowl. He swallowed the bite of dry cereal and rolled his eyes. "I can't indulge in sugary breakfast foods from time to time?" He said as Claire handed me a bowl. "I completely understand." I said.

I took a spoon and took a bite. Oh, god. Cereal never tasted so good. Especially when you haven't had anything like that in months due to the Hive, and Wesker's food standards to keep me healthy for experimentation.

I wolfed down the bowl quickly.

I was finished before both of them. "Hungry?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Back at the Hive, the food they give me, it's only to keep us healthy and strong. Not food like this. I haven't had food like this since…well before I ran into Wesker." I said and got up, putting the bowl in the sink and washing it.

"You didn't need to wash it you know? I could have done it." Claire said and got up, washing her bowls, and then Chris' when he finished.

I shrugged. "It's alright." I said. "I wouldn't want to be a burden on you guys. I'm glad you didn't just kick me out for being Infected…and Umbrella." I said.

Chris sighed and stretched. "It's alright. It's the least we could do. You're not a threat anyways." A slight smirk on his face.

I turned to look at him. I knew he was kind of right. But it felt like he was mocking me a bit. "I'd say I am. Though I'm not going to go around killing people." I said folding my arms and went to go get my backpack and taking out a notebook and pencil. Going back to the table with them. I flipped through sketches and drawings.

"Wait, let me see that." Claire said when I past one of her and Steve. I handed it to her.

She sighed. "Poor Steve…" She said. It was clear Claire missed him.

"You can have that if you want. I can always do another. Plus, it seems like it'd be in good hands with you." I said and pulled the page from my notebook and handed it to her.

Chris glanced at the picture. "And that is…? And why is he acting so chummy with my litter sister?"

I looked at Chris. "That's Steve Burnside. He was an Umbrella Experiment. Much like myself. Though I didn't mutate. Anyways Claire met him while at Rockfort island." I told him.

Claire sighed, looking at the picture.

"So…wait. Are you saying that you're a threat to us now?" He asked. Damn. I was hoping he'd forgotten I said that. I wish I could have taken it back. "Well…I am infected. And…well the good kind. Sort of. I mean, I haven't mutated, and I've gotten better at fighting and I'm a fast healer." I said with a grin.

"Though that first battle was gruesome." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Wesker locked me in a room with two guns and a group of cerebus. And then after that, a Hunter." His eyes widened.

"All of that? My first experiences with them I almost died. Wesker helped me of course, but still." He said.

"Well, the reason is probably because I know so much about them. Shoot them in the head." I said.

Chris nodded. Though still a bit shocked I did all that by myself. I too was surprised I was capable of such things.

I went on, sketching some pictures. Mostly Resident Evil comics and such. Because of the people I was with. I drew chibi Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon. Though Leon was dragging around a screaming Ashley.

The time seemed to drag on and on there. It always seemed to do. We eventually stooped so low as to playing more video games and watching the movies.

Even though they'd lived just about all of it before.

But, even that got boring. And I only had another day besides today before I had to go back. So…we went out. Though I knew it seemed strange for Chris to be dragging me around with them. Not much of a vacation anymore.

I had to go with them where ever they went. As a way of safety or just to make sure I wasn't going to betray them or anything.

I heard Claire mention that she needed to go shopping. Well, wanted. And it was Chris' job to drive her to the mall. Being her lackey while she shopped. I could tell he hated this.

But he had to get over it. We'd stopped after Claire did a little shopping. Luckily there was a Starbucks in the food court. They got some coffee, I got a non-coffee drink. Well, it was that vanilla bean thing. It was really good but technically not coffee.

We were resting. One of the TV screens in the background played a movie trailer. My eyes got wide. "No way. They're already making a new movie?" I said and pointed to the screen. They turned.

"Look! The new Resident Evil." I grinned.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he watched the trailer for _Resident Evil Rebirth . _ So did Claire.

"Wait…are those people supposed to be us?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, remember the movies from before? This is the next installment. And this is the one where Wesker dies!" I said.

Chris smirked. "Do you know how he dies?"

"The same as the game duh. They've been ripping off stuff from the game to put in the movies. But twisting it around a bit." I said. "You and, well, since Claire and Alice will be with you, will shoot rocket launchers at Wesker and decapitate him. Then he's going to fall in a volcano." I smirked. Then took a sip.

He sighed. "Well we know that didn't work." He said and turned his attention back to the trailer. The blood, the zombies, the gore. The gunfire. A pure action movie.

The trailer ended. And we heard something familiar. Well, to them anyways.

Was it…a moan? It got louder as we looked around to find the source of the sound.

We saw it. A man, standing in the middle of the large walk way. His head hanging forward as he slowly edged forward. We watched closely. Though everyone seemed to go about their day. People just stepped around the man.

The man looked different…he wore white. A white lab coat. A familiar logo on the right breast of it. But the logo was no more, it seemed to have been ripped off. But the messy stitching still gave it away. Umbrella.

Me, not wanting to waste a perfectly good drink, finished mine very quickly in a few gulps. Causing the back of my throat to go numb for a little while.

I looked at Chris. "I know what that is." Ii said quietly.

We all stood at the same time. Chris looked around. "It looks like nobody else was bitten…but there's too many people to be sure." He said.

Chris reached for his gun. Pulling it out. He only had it with him this time was because Wesker was alive.

Chris broke into a run at the man. But he was too late.

A woman holding a shopping bag crossed paths with the zombie-lab-coat-guy. The man lurched forward grabbing her quickly, The woman screamed wildly as the man bit down into her neck.

A truly gruesome sight. Everyone was forced to watch it, even if they didn't want to. You just couldn't look away.

Chris charged at the zombie, knocking it off of the woman and shooting it in the head. Then he turned to the woman, with a second of hesitation…blew her brains out all over the floor.

A mountain of screams erupted from the mall. Everywhere people were going crazy mad screaming and running.

"Everyone get out of the mall NOW!" He yelled. Gun in the air, hoping they'd listen because of the gun.

"If anyone was bitten, you have to stay here!" He also yelled.

He didn't want to shoot anyone if they stayed for a bite, but he'd have to.

The screams didn't cease. I looked around, seeing more limping bodies. "Chris!" I screamed. "Watch out!"

Me and Claire went to go to Chris.

He turned around and blew the brains out of the zombies man who'd come for him. "You have to get out of here!" He yelled to us.

Claire shook her head. "Not without you!"

Chris shot a few more zombies. He looked around. He needed more ammo. The mall police were on their way. At first they were about to arrest Chris, when one officer was bitten.

I was frozen where we were. But I knew I had to do something.

I took off running, grabbing the cop's gun as he was being eaten and shot the zombie, then froze when I aimed it at the cop.

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.


	10. BSAA to the rescue!

**Chapter 10**

**Ohh! A mystery is coming! I promise the story will get better! :) **

**If you don't know what I mean by mystery, I mean the zombie…who wasn't ever bitten…o.O**

Claire rushed to my side, "Give me the gun" She said a bit worried, scared, but she was also taking charge of the situation.

I was still in a bit of shock. I just…killed someone. I mean, I've killed the monsters for Wesker, but this person was still a human. Not the zombie that had been feasting on his flesh.

I had to get over it. It would do me no good.

I gave Claire the gun and she turned me around she tried to help Chris. Whom tossed her a cell phone. "Call the B.S.A.A. We need backup!" He told her.

She nodded and had me by her side. I stayed close, suddenly reverting back to frightened child mode.

Claire had one hand on her gun, she had it ready to shoot any zombies if needed. Though, there weren't that many.

Soon the line picked up.

"_Hello? Redfield what is it?" _A voice said to Claire.

"My name is Claire, I'm Chris' sister. We are at Westfield Mall in San Diego. We need back up. There are zombies here. We are holding off as many as we can, and the persons in the mall are fleeing. We need your help." She said, trying to be calm. But it was hard to.

"_Roger that Miss Redfield. Right away."_

Chris was taking care of some zombies. Though the strange thing was…only some of them were even bitten.

One got close and he kicked it away, shooting it quickly.

"They'll be right here Chris! Just hold on!" Claire said to him.

I stayed quiet. How one flick of a finger can change someone so much.

Chris was taking care of some zombies. Though the strange thing was…only some of them were even bitten.

One got close and he kicked it away, shooting it quickly.

"They'll be right here Chris! Just hold on!" Claire said to him.

I stayed quiet. How one flick of a finger can change someone so much. So fast.

Claire quickly shot down one zombie. "We have to move!" She said. We were in the middle of the mall and the most vulnerable here. We needed to get to one of the entrances where it was safer.

Chris nodded. "Get moving! Go to the West entrance! It's closer and there's less over there!"

Claire nodded. "Be careful!"

Thinking I was some little kid she took my hand and started to run.

I ran too. But pulled my hand from her grip. I could run just fine without her dragging me along.

We ran through people to the West exit. Making it there we saw multiple armored vehicles outside and armed soldiers.

I stopped seeing them, The guns pointed our way. But not at us. "C'mon!" Claire told me. I ran with her.

We got outside as other people were there too.

A man came to address Claire. "Where's your brother?"

"He's still inside." Claire sounded worried. She turned around to look back at the glass doors to see a figure running our way. Faster than a zombie. Other figures followed behind him. Zombies.

Which meant that that was Chris!

He burst through the doors and ran to us. "Fire! They're coming!" He yelled and ducked out of the way.

The B.S.A.A. commander ordered the men to fire. The zombies got to the doors.

Sounds of gunfire exploded everywhere around me. I didn't think my ears could take so much of this. It was much louder than expected.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked Chris over the gunfire.

He waved her worries off. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said and hunched over to catch his breath from the run. "You two alright?" He was about to ask, but a B.S.A.A. member asked us first.

We nodded. "We're fine." Claire said. I was still silent as ever.

I looked at Claire and whispered. "I think we should get out of here…"

"Why? I mean, besides the obvious, it's safe with B.S.A.A." She said.

I shook my head. "For you. Not for me." I whispered. Afraid they would hear me. Meaning the B.S.A.A. people.

Chris straightened up and looked at me. "Oh…right." He said. "Well, actually that may be best if you stay…"

"No! You idiot!" I snapped at him.

Then quieted down. "_He_ will kill me if he finds out that I was doing all this with you guys. Granted _he_ will find out anyway, but if I stay with the B.S.A.A. they will find out who I am, and what certain virus is in my body. Making this even worse!" I yelled in a whisper. The gunfire continued.

He groaned. "Listen kid," He began a little annoyed. "He might kill you either way! You may be what we need to figure out how he's alive, what he's doing, how to stop him, and how all _this_ happened!" He scolded me.

I stared at the floor. Then looked up at him. "I can't stay here Chris! As much as I'd like to help, I don't know anything about his plans or anything!"

He sighed. "Claire, watch her. I need to go talk with someone." He said and walked off to go talk with the commander. Leaving me alone with Claire.

She looked down at me. "Well, when do you have to go back?"

"Tomorrow." I said.

"…Then we still have time…" She said to me.

"Time for what?"

"To figure out what's going on here." Claire said.

I nodded. I understood now. I was to help figure out why Umbrella was doing this, well, sort of, and what exactly was their plan. But I was still at risk. Being with this many B.S.A.A. members, and Claire who was Terra Save .That might recognize me.

"Can we please go? I don't want anyone to recognize who I am." I said to Claire.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I went missing four months ago. It will raise suspicion if people notice who I am, that I just happened to turn up again."

Just then I heard my name being yelled.

I turned. I saw a girl with outstretched arms and was running. My first instinct was a zombie. But it wasn't.

Zombies didn't smile.

I braced myself for impact as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Chelsea!" She said happily. "Is that really you? We thought you were dead! Where were you?" She asked, looking at me.

I winced when she asked that. But couldn't help but hug my friend back.

"Hey Paulene." I smiled.

She smiled too.

"Listen…I…it's going to be hard to explain…let's just say I was kidnapped…?"I suggested. Sort of was true anyways.

She looked at me as she spoke, "And you just show up now?"

I nodded. "Be glad I showed up at all."

I completely forgot Claire and Chris were there. I heard a bit of footsteps—Chris was coming back—and a grunt. I looked up as did Paulene.

"Friend of yours?" Chris asked me. Looking at us, still in our hug position. We both let go at the same time.

"Yeah." I said.

She waved. "This is Paulene." I introduced her to Chris and Claire.

"Chris Redfield." Chris said.

"Claire Redfield." Claire said after her brother.

After the introductions, Paulene looked back at me. "Will you explain now?" The sound of gunfire started up again, making her jump, and me also.

I sighed.

"Also, do you know what's happening in there? I just got here and they wouldn't let us inside."

I nodded. "Someone was…infected…and it caused chaos." I said.

I looked at Chris and Claire. "And…the B.S.A.A. came to help." I said.

She looked at me still, then Chris and Claire. "B.S.A.A.?"

I pointed to Chris, "Like him. Though he was with me and Claire when it happened." I said. "Like all these armed soldiers out here. All in the Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance."

She got a confused look on her face then she got an idea. I could tell. "Hey, wait, didn't you once mention that from that video game? …Resident Evil?" She asked.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "Remember who I drew? Well these are two of them."

She was shocked a bit. "Wait…they're from a _video game_? Then, where's the guy with the sunglasses?" She asked. The gunfire continued. She had to yell over it now, "Wait, THERE WERE ZOMBIES INSIDE THE MALL?" She asked loudly.

The three of us, me Chris and Claire nodded.

Chris looked at me and bent down a bit to whisper something to me, "Are you sure you should be telling her all this?" He asked.

"It'll be fine. I'm just going to tell her what happened in there, nothing too detailed. I am really worried about B.S.A.A. though. God knows what they'll do if they find out." I whispered back.

"I can…here you Chelsea…"

I face-palmed myself.

"Well, I guess I have to explain now…"


	11. A traitor?

**Chapter 11**

**I brought in one of my friends as a favor to her. I decided to add her in. But it won't ruin the plot! Don't worry!**

I had explained what I could to Paulene. I told her my cover-up story, hoping she'd believe. Certain questions I didn't have an answer to, so that gave it away that I was lying to her.

So I told her what I could. Though Chris and Claire stuck by me the whole way. Making sure I said what was needed, and to pick up on anything I might have forgotten when telling them back at Chris' place.

"So…you're saying, that the video game…is real?" She was being a bit skeptical.

"Yes. And the guy with the sunglasses too, except…well his awesomeness goes down a few notches when he nearly kills you…" I said.

"But he's still awesome?" She asked with a look like she was about to laugh.

I shrugged, glancing at the Redfield siblings near me.

"Sort of…I mean, now I hate him. But it's well…it's confusing." I admitted.

"Wait, He tried to KILL YOU?"

I nodded shyly.

We were outside the mall still. Chaos was still around us. News stations started to pull up, but the B.S.A.A. told them to leave.

Some B.S.A.A. agents and some people from the government, approached us while I was trying to explain.

"Excuse me. I'm going to need the four of you to come with us. We just need to make sure none of you were infected and could further spread the virus." A man said who was accompanied by a few others.

I tensed up and turned my head away from them. My blonde hair covering most of my face.

Chris nodded. "Sure. Hey uh…Paulene-" He suddenly remembered her name. "-You should come too, just in case."He said to her.

I looked at them as Claire and Chris started to walk. I looked at Paulene.

"C'mon…I guess we should go…" She said.

I froze. "Go on without me." I said quietly. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along.

"No, it's alright! Seriously! Go without me!" I tried to keep my voice down. Some of our escorts turned around at my struggles and noise.

I got really nervous. Only one way out of this.

Run away.

And that's what I did. Yanking my arm away from her I turned around, sprinting down the parking lot.

The soldiers turned around and started to chase me down.

I knew I shouldn't have been this open about this. I could have ran when I had the chance.

I was faster than usual, but the place was lined with soldiers. Seeing my chase one pulled a gun on me. "Freeze! Hold it kid!"

_Kid. Hey I was a teenager! _ I stopped. I had never faced a gun in my life. Not really. So I obeyed.

The soldiers caught up with me. And so did the others.

Chris looked at them and told them to put the gun down. "What's going on here?" A man asked as he walked out of nowhere it seemed, to us.

I gulped. Darn it!

"She's just a bit scared that's all." Chris said. Protecting me for the moment.

The new man looked at us. "Scared? What are we compared to the infected beasts inside?"

I couldn't stop but growl at him—Something, I'd somehow picked up from Wesker when he was angry, it just came out of my throat like a natural reflex.

I quickly stopped when he stepped closer.

"Well pointing a gun in her face doesn't help either!" Claire interjected. Chris told her to stand back and let him handle this.

"Now now, don't start getting an attitude missy. After all we did come to help you."

"Just who the hell are you anyway?"Chris was getting defensive about the man talking to us, and his precious sister that way. Paulene was with Claire as they were talking. She reached a hand out and pulled me closer to them.

The man chuckled half-heartedly. "Where _are_ my manners?" He said and held out a hand to Chris. "My name is Vincent Matthews."

Chris shook his hand and then let go. He still didn't like this man very much. "Chris Redfield."He introduced himself. "I already know who you are Mr. Redfield. You have quite some reputation."

Chris watched the man speak. "Just Chris, and thanks." _Thanks_? That was a good response right?

Vincent Matthews looked down at me. "And you are?"

I didn't answer at first.

He raised an eyebrow. I spoke now, "Chelsea…"

He nodded. "Speak up. It's rude to mumble when you speak to an adult."

I wasn't some child I knew that already! I just…felt uncomfortable with this whole situation.

I glared at him. "Sorry _sir_." I threw in a 'sir' just to be snobby and act like I even remotely cared what he thought of me.

"I take it you're with the B.S.A.A.?" Chris asked. Getting the attention off of me.

"Not exactly Mr. Redfield." He said, his hands behind his back, folded.

"Then explain yourself." He said.

Claire stood behind me and Paulene. I felt Claire's hand on my shoulder, as if telling me not to run off now.

"I am here to take care of the virus. And the infected people here."

Infected? _I_ was infected…

"I don't want anyone leaving until we make sure the virus does not get leaked out into the city." He said and shot a look at me. Why…was he looking at me?

"Now, tell me. Why were you trying to run _Chelsea_?"

I hesitated. "I…panicked?... All the gunfire and zombies…can make a person do that sometimes." I said.

"Panicked? Is that your excuse?" He scoffed.

_Excuse?_ I glared at the middle-aged man before me. When Chris stepped in. "Hey, I was with her at the time of the outbreak. She wasn't bitten or scratched. She _isn't_ infected. Neither is Claire. And I'm pretty sure her friend hadn't even entered the mall at the time of the outbreak." He said.

"What about you then?"

"I was never bitten or scratched, I am completely fine and _not _infected." Chris said.

"Well we still need you to come with us. To get reports of what you saw in there." He said to all of us.

"Now, this shouldn't take long. Follow these men to the tents set up down there." He pointed. "You all can go home shortly."

The soldiers all looked at us. We started to walk with them to the tents they'd set up recently.

A woman came to me. "This way." She told me.

I nodded and followed. Though, I didn't want to be here. I'd rather be home right now.

I was taken to a tent with a man inside. Vincent Matthews.

While Paulene went with Claire and Chris was by himself.

"What do you want?" Trying to be polite but it didn't turn out that way.

He looked at me, adjusting his reading, or seeing, glasses slightly.

"I know who you are."

_No duh, I gave you my name, genius!_

He continued. "You are on the missing persons list still. Yet you walk freely at the mall?"

I stared at the table I'd sat at across from him. But still did not answer.

"And you run from soldiers of the law?"

I scowled at him for that I did not care.

"Don't worry girl, I won't tell your secret. I know it already. You see, I'm on the same side as you." I saw him smirk like this was nothing.

"What secret?" I asked. Trying to play it off like I didn't know anything.

"You're infected."

I tensed up. "What of it?" I asked. "At least I'm not some flesh craving zombie!"

"Temper, temper…" He said, as if a warning.

"Now, it seems your time will soon be coming to an end out here. You must return soon. And with these new…friends of yours, it would be a little late don't you think? We need you back so you don't spill anymore of our secrets!" Now _he_ lost his temper.

"So…you're with Umbrella? But this is B.S.A.A. here…I don't get it." I was trying to think. This didn't make any sense at all. B.S.A.A. being helped by Umbrella? I knew S.T.A.R.S. had originally been funded by Umbrella. But that was before it turned into some evil pharmaceutical company!

"You don't need to understand it. It won't matter anyways." He said to me. I didn't like what that meant. They knew that I was with Chris and the others, Wesker knew I had befriended his enemies—though how could I not?—he was going to be pissed when I got back. Unless I could help him to something bad to the group, which I did not want to do.

"So you're going to bring me back?" I asked. My voice low and quiet.

"Precisely." He said.

I nodded slightly. I knew it would come to this. "But first, we need to take care of things here. I trust you won't run away while we're attending to our business?"

He was leaving me alone? Well, for now, but, how stupid could he be!

I was happy though. "Yes, sir." In a very smart-aleck tone.

He stood up, turning to a guard and whispered something into his ear. The guard was a bit confused, but did what he was told. Coming to me with a pair of hand-cuffs.

Handcuffs! Clearly he was smarter than I thought!

The guard sighed, "Sorry kid. Orders are orders." He said and places one cuff around my wrist and the other to the arm of the metal chair I sat in.

I groaned. Resting my head in my free hand, my elbow on the opposite chair arm. I glared at him.

The man smirked and walked out of the tent. The soldier looked at me. "Sorry." He said with a light shrug of the shoulders.

"You didn't have to cuff me you know." I said.

He sighed. "I would take them off if I wasn't on duty now and had to listen to him."

I nodded slightly and sighed. I couldn't take this after a while though.

The soldier stood outside. The gunfire had ceased for a while now, probably gunned down as many zombies as possible.

I yanked my wrist away from the chair, wincing as it held me back to the chair. I muttered a swear under my breath.

I still had a day left, they could come get me then, and let me have some time not locked up. But no.

I was still confused about the whole B.S.A.A. Umbrella thing from just a few moments ago. So that man, Vincent Matthews, is from Umbrella. But also works for and/or with the B.S.A.A. It confused me. Maybe it was some conspiracy stuff. Since he works with B.S.A.A., he could possibly be a mole, giving and getting information about both, to give to the other side.

That's it! That made the most sense. That had to be it!

**Wesker's POV**

Ah, yes. He knew about Chelsea's mess up. He wasn't stupid enough to let her go alone without supervision. That would be stupid and it could ruin all his plans. Not that she knew any of them though.

So, Wesker had sent someone to keep an eye on her. He found out very soon what she'd done. Very stupid on her part for spilling so much information. But, it did prove that Chris and the others, did care about the pitiful experiment.

Which he could use to his advantage.

He knew they all felt the pity for her. Having this done to her at such an early age. At all even.

That didn't change a thing to him though. Wesker had a spy of his, Vincent, who'd proven himself useful on past accounts, work as an ally with the B.S.A.A., where he'd find Wesker's little disobedient "pet" as he'd once referred to her as. When he'd first started her testing and such. He found it amusing how she hated being ordered around like an animal, he thought he'd make it even less enjoyable for her by calling her such a thing.

Yes, yes, she did have one day left. But quite frankly, he did not care. She lost that privilege when she told those friends of hers and Chris about who she was, who he was, and who she was working for.

He was at his desk in his office at the Hive. Where he'd last seen her in person. He was going over some things as he thought over her mess up and a few other problems at hand.

The mall incident was the most recent. And important. He just planned on causing a little chaos. With the B.S.A.A. so closely stationed, he knew well enough they would be there to contain the disaster.

Setting the T-virus loose was just a distraction from his real plans. He hadn't used that virus in a while for such an outbreak, and figured it would be amusing to play his old tricks again.

And it just so happens that his new experiment had been there. What a _coincidence_ .

Not really.

But, the fact she was caught by Vincent now was just _perfect. _She was really stupid for making such mistakes, for even making her presence known in the first place. But, her stupidity did gain him a worthy test subject. One that wasn't even remotely strong enough to fight back against him also.

And she knew that.

It would only be a matter of time before Vincent brought her back. As long as nobody interfered with it. Mainly Chris, and/or anyone related or friends with him.

After his failed attempts at releasing the Uroburos virus into the atmosphere, he began to think of other means of making other suffer. He too had suffered the effects of the imperfect Uroburos virus. It wasn't stable then. And now, he was to rethink his plans.

That last plan, was reckless. All too risky to try again.

**(So how was this chapter? Plz review! I decided to get back into the mind of Wesker as a little break from our main character. But I do have some of the future plot worked out so this isn't pointless!)**


	12. Her rescue

**Chapter 12**

**So, here is chapter 12! I have some good ideas in my head and this story is going really good! But I must say, it is far from over xD**

Shortly after being handcuffed to the chair in the B.S.A.A. tent outside the mall, outside was chaos. News reporters, riots of bio-terrorism protesters and anti-umbrella activists. The gunfire had ceased though, which was good.

I sighed, bored out of my mind just sitting here. I wondered where the others were.

Then I heard footsteps…

**Leon's POV**

Leon was sent to the mall to investigate what had happened there along with the B.S.A.A. well, not really he just wanted to see what was going on, him being on vacation and all. He saw the B.S.A.A. cars and all the soldiers, people screaming or crying.

Most of it seemed to be under control for now. He looked around for Claire or Chris, or, well anyone else to get any information on what was going on here. He saw some tents set up already.

They really weren't marked. Except some with the biohazard symbol on them, probably to mark infected. Those were heavily guarded. But if they were infected they should be more than just guarded tents shouldn't they?

Leon took out his gun because a slight gut-feeling that there was going to be trouble here. Or a stray zombie from the mall.

There were two guards at the tent, B.S.A.A. of course, armed men with large guns.

He crept around back behind it. He wondered what was going on here. He looked around for any of the others. He saw some people exiting some tents set up, one looked to be a young girl. Black hair, middle school, possibly a freshman, he couldn't tell. He was never good at telling age, like most men, it was a skill none of them had.

He quickly and quietly made his way over to her. "Hey," He said. Not a casual 'hey', but with urgency.

The girl jumped and turned around. She pointed to herself, "Me?"

Leon nodded and motioned her over, "Yes, you. I need to ask you something." He said as the girl cautiously walked over to him. Leon glanced behind him, his hair falling over one eye with the motion. He looked at the girl. "Do you know what's going on here?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "Chelsea said something about zombies inside the mall. And the B.S.A.A. people are here to help." She said.

Leon's eyes widened slightly, hearing the name. Also at the fact that she mentioned zombies. "Looks like the B.S.A.A. have it under control for now." He said and paused. "_Chelsea_?"

"Yeah, my friend. They took her away to talk after she tried to run away from them." She said.

Leon could tell she wondered where her friend was_. Took her away? She ran away? _"What's your name?" He asked.

"Paulene."

Leon nodded, holding out his hand. "Leon Kennedy. Now, I think I know your friend." He said.

Paulene shook his hand once realizing that, that was what he wanted her to do. "You do?" She asked. Then tried to remember the name. "Oh! Mr. awesome hair guy!" She said with a grin of sudden recognition.

Leon looked at her somewhat confused. _Mr. Awesome hair guy? _The look on Paulene's face showed she was slightly embarrassed for the comment.

He pushed the thought aside. "Anyways…yes. I do." He continued. "Do you know who took her? And where they took her?" He had a bad gut-feeling about this whole mess.

Paulene shrugged. "It was in that direction I think." She pointed. It was in the direction of the biohazard tents that he'd first seen. He nodded. First he was about to just leave her, but, that wouldn't be right. "Come on." He said and started to walk in that direction, expecting her to follow.

Paulene followed him, looking around at what was going on.

"What did these people look like?" He asked.

"Like the other people here. They all had big guns too. Oh! But there was this one guy," She said to Leon as she followed.

"Who…?" Leon continued for her.

"He wanted to talk to her, and said that he was supposed to take care of the infected stuff here." She told Leon, matching his face to follow.

"Did he have a name?"

"I think it was Vincent." Paulene said. "His last name was….mat...Matthews!"

Leon nodded. "Did you see a man, extremely bulky, spiky brown hair, here also? And a girl with red hair?" He asked. He decided to cut out the '_really pretty' _part which he added in his head to Claire's description.

Paulene nodded. "Mr. Grumpy Guy!"

Leon was confused again. "His name is Chris…"  
"Oh, yeah I know that. Me and Chelsea made nicknames, mostly me, but for the people in the video games." She said.

Leon paused and glanced at her. "And I am 'Mr. Awesome Hair Guy'?"

She nodded shyly. "She said you had awesome hair."

Leon couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. He shook his head slightly as he walked, stealthily past some B.S.A.A. soldiers.

The two made it to more tents. "Where now?" He asked Paulene.

She looked down at the floor. "I don't know, they took me to a different tent." She admitted.

Leon sighed. "Alright." He had to think now. Where would they have taken her?

He then remembered something. She was infected! They must've put her in a biohazard warning tent…but how did they find out? He remembered a discussion where Claire offered to help buy Chelsea contacts, just to mask the red color in her eyes so she didn't have to wear sunglasses like Wesker did.

He took out his gun and looked around at the tents. He turned to Paulene. Who, clearly saw the gun. "It's alright. I'm a government agent." He reassured her.

She nodded.

Leon looked around and started to walk over to one of the biohazard tents. No luck. All that was inside was…

"Oh gross!" Paulene complained when she saw what was inside one of the tents.

A few zombie bodies piled on top of each other for further examination. Full of bullet holes.

He turned. "Come on. Let's check another one." Leon said and turned to go look in the other tent. Less guarded of course. More dead corpses.

There was one left. And it was guarded. Obviously that would be it.

"Stay behind me." Leon said to Paulene and put his gun away, approaching the armed men. "Excuse me, my name is Leon Kennedy. I was sent here to check on what's going on here. I just need to check what's inside this tent." He said.

The two men exchanged glances.

"Do not worry. I have dealt with this type of thing before. And on many other accounts. The reason I was sent here in the first place."

The men finally moved out of the way. But paused at Paulene. "She's definitely not a government agent." One said.

"She's with me." Leon said. Taking her arm and pulling her inside with him. Stopping once they got there. Sitting at a table, handcuffed to a metal chair, was Chelsea.

**Exit Leon's POV**

I was bored just sitting there, and heard voices outside of the tent I was being kept in. I looked up, expecting to see that prick Vincent. But it wasn't. It was Leon S. Kennedy and my friend Paulene. A smile came on my face as soon as I saw them enter.

"By god, what have they done to you?" Leon muttered as he neared closer to me. Checking out my handcuffs. "Damn, if only Jill were here. I hear she's great at picking locks." I rolled my eyes. "What're you two doing here?" I asked them.

Paulene came over to my side also, examining the handcuffs.

"I came to see what the hell was going on." Leon clarified. "I saw her," He jerked his head to Paulene. "And she told me that some people took you away. I already had a bad gut-feeling and look, I was right." He said and tried to get the cuff undone.

He sighed. "Hey, Paulene. Can you be stealthy?" He asked, turning to her.

I looked at Paulene as well. "Um…yeah…" She answered. Unsure why he was asking this.

"Good. I need you to go out by the guards, and take one of their handcuffs of their belts. Can you do that?" He asked her.

"Sure…I'll try," She said. And I smiled. "Go get 'em Paulene." I said to her as she turned to go to the door-flap of the tent.

She pushed it open part-way. The two men stood in front of it. Her hands reached out to the closest one's belt. Quietly. She held her breath. Reaching for them. The man moved slightly. She winced, thinking she was caught. But she wasn't. Good. She quickly snatched the handcuffs off the belt but in a way he wouldn't notice. Then darted back inside.

She held up the handcuffs with a grin on her face as she exhaled. "I did it!" She said.

I smiled. "High-five, for ninja-skills!" I said, and she high-fived me free hand. Leon chuckled lightly.

He took the key from the cuffs and used it to free my set of cuffs. Most handcuffs used the same key anyway, you could easily just go buy one in a gun store if you get into trouble often. He, at the moment, didn't have his set of cuffs though.

I rubbed my wrist when the cuffs were off. "Thanks." I said with a smile and stood. "There's something I should tell you….I don't know if it will help you. But, it's confusing…I think that guy is a traitor. But to which side I'm not sure." I said.

Leon sighed. "That too." He said. "We should get going. They had you guarded, and you're in a biohazard warning tent." He said.

I paused. _Damn it_. They had to make it obvious I was infected didn't they?

Paulene looked at me as I stood up. "You're infected?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but paused, when I couldn't find a good answer. "I'm going to be completely straight with you. Yes. Yes, I am." I said and looked at Leon. "And yet I could not break free from that." I sounded a slight bit disappointed.

"What are you whining about? I can't do it either. I doubt anyone here can." I cut him off. "Maybe Chris." I said with a light laugh after that. Meaning his extremely large bulk and muscles.

I looked to Paulene then Leon. "So, we should get going?" Leon nodded.

"Oh, Paulene, what did they ask you in there?" I asked her. Hoping she wouldn't get too involved in this, though she already was.

"They asked me what I thought was going on. What I saw. If I was bitten or scratched by anyone." She answered. I took her shoulders. "You weren't bitten were you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No," I hugged her. "Oh thank god." I said and pulled away.

"She wouldn't be here if she was." Leon clarified. I nodded, "Yeah I know…but still…it's good to be sure." I said. "Almost everyone in that mall went down…" I said, looking at the floor. "Some weren't even zombies yet…."

Leon sighed. "I know how you feel. The first time's always the worst. So many lives lost." He said. "But I'm sure you were brave. You said you've killed Wesker's monsters before haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah but….it's not the same. Those weren't ever human…Well possibly but it's not like they had a life five seconds ago and I just shoot it in the head." I told him.

"I've dealt with, cerebus, hunters, a tyrant, and this one time a licker." I put my hands on my neck. "That was by far the hardest thing to kill."

I snapped out of my gloomy mood. "Anyways, you'd think with their brains exposed they'd be easier to kill. But it's that crazy tongue you need to watch out for." I said with a slight not of my head.

Leon looked at us both, "We going now?"

I nodded. "Right, let's go." I started walking but stopped. "Wait…"

They both turned to me. "I…he was going to take me back…" I said.

Leon looked at me, "Well, it's good I'm here then." He said with a slight smile. I shook my head, "It is but…they'll come after me." I said. "And they will eventually find me." I said.

Leon sighed. "Let's go. We'll keep you away from Umbrella as best as we can." He said reassuringly and we all walked to the back of the tent. He lifted the bottom up to see out. Me and Paulene crawled under it and outside into the parking lot.

**Chris' POV**

Chris had been taken to a tent next to the one his sister was in. It was odd that the B.S.A.A. were doing things like this. It didn't seem right, and that Vincent guy really got on Chris' nerves.

He was speaking to that very man now. Who'd just came from Chelsea's tent.

"Now, Mr. Redfield. Tell me, why are you sticking up for that girl?" Vincent asked.

Chris' brow furrowed. "Because she's a scared kid, who's been through what we have." He said. It was an obvious answer. It was a stupid question.

"So, Mr. Redfield, I take it that you know about her true identity?" Vincent asked smugly, his hands folded on the table.

Chris wasn't sure if he should answer that. It depended on how much trouble she'd get in. His hesitation answered the question for him. "Ah, I see." Vincent said. "You pity her don't you?"

Chris glared at Vincent. "Pity no one but the bastard who put her through what he did, just for research. Just to make someone's life miserable." Chris said. It was obvious he meant Wesker.

Vincent shook his head. "You're in a great deal of trouble if you don't tell us the truth." He said.

"I am." Chris snapped.

"Really? So, what was that lie about her not being infected?"

Chris wanted to punch this man. Very badly. But he had to keep his cool. "It's not like if you knew first hand that it would have helped in any way." He said.

"I think it might have. Since there was a zombie outbreak of the T-virus in a mall she inhabited." He said, slight edge in Vincent's voice.

"She's stable." Chris said. "She's unlike the infected I've seen. The only difference about her now that I can tell of, is her eyes. They are almost red like Wesker's." He said with a sigh.

Vincent nodded. "So I see."

Chris got suspicious and leaned in to look at Vincent. "How did you know she was infected huh? She's only told us."

Vincent was caught right in his lie.

"I've been around infected for many years Mr. Redfield, I know one, when I see one." Vincent said in a harsh tone of his voice.

Jill had come in now, going to Chris' side. "Hey!" She said angrily at Vincent. "You have no right to keep her here. She may be infected, but she is no risk to society and no risk of spreading the infection further." Jill said, folding her arms.

Chris smirked when she came and put Vincent in his place. "We will all be going now. And I have more experience with her situation than you do, and I know what she went through. I know that she is no risk as of now." She said, ending the discussion. "Come on Chris." She said.

Chris nodded and stood. He and Jill walked out of the tent. "What took you so long?" Chris asked Jill.

Jill rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take long for word to get around that there's a zombie invasion at the mall."

Chris nodded. "Now let's find Claire and the others." Chris was completely oblivious that Claire was walking towards them now. He turned to see her after seeing Jill point behind him. "Oh, okay then, now we find Chelsea and her friend." He said.

Leon, me and Paulene had to walk to find the others, but it wasn't too hard to do, since they were looking for us.

As soon as we found them, we all piled into Chris' car. Quickly so that the B.S.A.A. if they were chasing us or anything, wouldn't get to us. That Vincent guy made it seem like the B.S.A.A. was the enemy.

"Chris, she said that, that Vincent guy, he's a traitor." Leon informed Chris. Me, Paulene, Leon and Claire were all squished in the back tight. Jill got the privilege of front seat next to her partner.

I nodded. "He said…he knew my secret. And that he was going to take me back."

"Take you where?" Paulene asked, still squished next to me. She squirmed slightly trying not to bother anyone that was next to her by the movement.

"Back to the Hive." I stated. I saw her open her mouth, I guessed she was going to ask what it was. So I answered. "It's an underground research facility owned and built by the Umbrella Corporation. It houses experiments and viral agents, much like myself." I said. "It is also the workplace of countless Umbrella researchers, and is run by…Albert Wesker." I finished off.

Paulene was a little shocked. "Wait, so, Mr. Whiskers, runs a super underground place and you were its experiment?" She asked to clarify. Everyone else in the car seemed to be confused by the 'Mr. Whiskers' comment.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you should call him that anymore…" I said. I looked around the car, everyone was holding in laughter. "Mr. Sunglasses Guy might work…" I said, on the brink of laughter as well.

Then we all started laughing, including Paulene. "You two made nicknames?" Chris asked, eyes still on the road.

We both nodded shyly. "You…are…Mr. Grumpy Guy…." I laughed a little again. "Hey, _she_ made up all the names. I only influenced one. And that is Leon's." I said.

"Right. Mr. Awesome Hair Guy?" Leon asked.

I blushed. "Okay, don't we have a serious topic to discuss?" I glanced an obvious glance at Paulene, because she was the one who said…Mr. Whiskers. In the first place.

Jill nodded. "Alright. So, you said he was going to bring you back? Do you know where the Hive is?" She asked, turning to look at all of us, squished in the back, well, mainly me.

I shook my head. "No…all I remember is walking home from school, tripping, seeing Wesker, he asked me some questions and started to choke me, and it all happened…by…The high school!" I got it. "He came out of a science building at the high school with one of his brief cases. When he brought me to the Hive, maybe he brought me inside the school and underground." I suggested, it was worth a shot wasn't it?

**((Okay, I hope everyone likes this chapter. ^_^ Please review! I want to know what you think.))**


	13. A failed attempt

**Chapter 13**

**Oh no! Poor ****Me! **** Chelsea! XD She's in trouble now! Please review!**

We evaded police and B.S.A.A. as best as we could. Chris and the other had gone through a little "training" with us to be careful when we got there.

We learned how to shoot a gun. All of us knew, Paulene wasn't the most skilled, neither was I but I got better when I fought for Wesker. Chris had given me a gun because I knew how to use it, and I guess he figured I'd be good with it.

Though for Paulene, he waited until we got by the school to give it to her. And he had the safety on for well…safety.

We went in the back entrance of the school. Luckily for us, it was large and only gated off in certain parts. Making it easy to break into.

I looked around. "This way." I said quietly as I lead them to the science rooms. Chris nodded and followed, but soon he took the liberty to take point in front of me and the others.

It didn't take long to find the right alley way behind the science buildings. "Here…" I said.

"Hey this is like that short cut everyone used to use." Paulene said to me. I nodded. "Exactly." I said. She suddenly got that by taking the short cut, I nearly lost my life the first time.

We got to the alley way. Things were almost exactly the same as it was that day, four months ago.

I looked around, remembering exactly what had happened in my head. Going from where I started, to where Wesker was strangling me. As I remembered I subconsciously put a hand up to my neck, as if the bruises were still there. But they weren't.

"You alright?" Chris asked, noticing me space out. I nodded. "Yeah. It's here. It happened right here. He came out of that door," I told them.

Chris nodded and looked to Jill, Jill came over and inspected the door. "What the hell? This isn't a normal high school door." She said.

Leon and Claire stood with us. "That's because it probably leads to the facility." He suggested. He was probably right.

Chris stepped out of the way and Jill started to mess with the lock.

We ended up waiting there for a few minutes, while Jill tried picking it. And she finally broke through. It was high tech, also needed a card to be swiped. But she found a way to hack into it and open it. Chris stopped Jill and held the door open for us.

Jill smiled. "Such a gentleman." She rolled her eyes.

Chris grinned as everyone walked inside. Inside it was…just like a classroom building.

The walls were light grey and there were desks in one room with sinks and burners on them. We continued in the main room, there were a few closets and storage rooms. We all inspected each.

As we all looked I took the liberty to talk to Paulene. "So, how's high school? Wesker made me miss my graduation." I said. She shrugged. "It's okay, considering I haven't even started it yet." I paused at that.

"Oh yeah, it's summer huh? Sorry, I had completely lost track of time while being locked down there. Four months is how long I was, Wesker told me." I said. Then we heard Leon.

"Over here." Leon called out by one of the empty supply closets. It was too empty.

I looked inside. "Does this look familiar?" Jill asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was unconscious the whole time. I woke up inside the Hive. Same when they brought me out. They drugged me before having me wake up in my house." I explained.

Claire nodded, "So, you don't remember anything but waking up?" She asked. And then I nodded.

Leon felt the insides of the walls there seemed to be a panel but he couldn't get it up or open. "See if there's anything that will open this." He told all of us.

We split up, looking around. Chris found a cabinet that was locked, with a key it seemed. "This thing is locked." He said.

The rest of us walked over to him. "Jill?" He gestured to it, and she stepped in front of him with a safety pin, attempting to pick the lock. And sooner than the last door, she got it open. Inside was empty. Except for a panel on the back wall. It was almost transparent and it had keys.

Jill looked at it. "Damn. This is going to be harder to crack." She said.

We all stepped back. Me and Paulene sat atop one of the desks, swinging our feet. Claire stood by us. "Hi, I don't think we've properly met. My name's Claire Redfield." Claire said to Paulene, holding out her hand for her to shake it. Which Paulene did, "I'm Paulene." Claire smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Our little conversation was interrupted. "Ah!" Jill exclaimed as the key pad flashed red and locked itself. We all looked up. "What's wrong?" Chris asked concerned. "I think it locked me out." Jill said.

There was a click and then a hiss in the room. "Maybe it opened…?" Paulene suggested with a shrug.

Jill shook her head. "No…everyone get out!" She suddenly realized what was going on. The fire spouts on top of the roof had grown. And something was coming from them. Not water.

Some of us looked confused at what she said. Jill ran to the door we'd entered from and tried it. It was locked. We were locked in.

Whatever the spouts were spewing came heavier now, Leon coughed. "Don't breathe it in." He warned, taking his shirt hem putting it over his mouth and nose. But it didn't help and he stumbled backwards and passed out. "Leon!" Claire coughed and rushed to his side.

Jill was banging on the door and coughed, sliding down. Chris rushed to her. "What the hell is going on!" He asked very worried and then it affected him too. Chris fell backwards onto the floor and passed out.

I looked over to Paulene, who was laying on the desk beside me. Obviously the effects of the drug had gotten to her too. And then me. I felt light headed, and then I passed out. My body slipping off the desk and falling to the floor unconscious.

**Wesker's POV**

Intruders. The group had found their way into the Hive's main entrance. But had not succeeded as to getting inside. The Hive's security is very high tech, and could not be broken into that easily. Upon so many fails at opening the doors with the key pad, it locks its inhabitants in the room and would fill the room with a heavy sedative gas. To knock them out and then the soldiers could take care of the unlucky intruders.

Wesker was fully aware of it. He saw through hidden security cameras who and what they were doing. "It seems she came right to us." Wesker said out loud. Meaning Chelsea's attempts at escaping the B.S.A.A. and Umbrella back by the mall, only to walk right into his trap.

He pressed a button on his desk to speak on an intercom. "Send down some soldiers to the west entrance to pick up the intruders. I want all except the experiment, out of the Hive." He ordered. "I do not care where you dispose of everyone else. Just…leave them alive." He would deal with them later.

And with that, a group of Umbrella soldiers came through the entrance, gas masks on from some of the left over fumes of the gas that had knocked the intruders out. It was a large group of soldiers because of the large group of intruders. One man picked up Chelsea in his arms and began to carry her back into the Hive.

The others got Claire, Jill, whom Wesker thought about taking again, maybe Claire? What a way to torture Chris. But, he decided against it, he had other problems at hand. Some also got Leon, and two men for Chris, he was bulkier and a bit heavier for the scrawny Umbrella soldier.

Then there was the one who had Paulene. All of the people unconscious still.

The soldiers exited the building secretly and took the other unconscious bodies elsewhere for now.

Chelsea was being brought through the halls and down into an elevator that took them into the Hive. Wesker could see one carrying her, and the other with that one just to help with doors and incase she woke up.

He sat with his legs crossed at a desk, panels with all the screens for him to monitor what was going on in his Hive. He watched, after a while of walking, the soldiers were going to take her to another open room. When she…woke up. Wesker could see her stir in the soldier's arms. Eyes widening slightly. That was a mild dosage of that sedative they'd been given and now, she's waking up? That would mean that…the virus is strong now, so strong it had been fighting off the gas agent that he'd used.

Very impressive. Which meant he could further test her abilities. Wesker smirked at the thought of upping her test standards, making them a lot harder and deadlier. What a young prodigy she'd become if he could make her stronger.

Wesker stood up from his chair and exited the room, his long black coat billowing slightly with the movement. He was going to confront her now.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I slowly woke up, my head throbbed a bit from whatever drug had been released into the room. I blinked a few times, looking around. I felt the movement of footsteps. I looked down and then up. I was being carried. By someone I'd rather not.

Nothing against the masked soldier, but it was just weird. I squirmed and he nearly dropped me. I kept squirming to get away until my feet touched the ground. As soon as they were I tried to take off running. The soldier grabbed my arm. "Hey, calm down!" I heard the masked voice say trying to get me from squirming so much.

I. Did. Not .Care.

I broke away from the one, my hand going to my waist, where I had my gun that Chris gave me. I turned around, running backwards, then forwards again, running very fast. Faster than I was used to, and I was hardly tired. The two soldiers chased after me.

I rounded a corner, panting, though I was still very light headed, but I kept going. Though I didn't know where I would go, I'd only get caught sooner or later, but instinct told me to run. Get away. So that's what I did.

I kept running, gun in my hands, I glanced behind me, they had their guns out and ready. Only making me run faster. I rounded yet another corner and smacked into something.

It stunned me, but I held the gun up to it. My hands a bit shaky. I saw who it was. Crap.

I stepped back and tried to turn away when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist, and then the other. Forcing me to face the blonde man in sunglasses.

I gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.

Wesker's stoic mask stayed. Emotionless as the two soldiers caught up to us. "Do you honestly think that, that little _toy_ will do anything?"

I squirmed more. Trying to yank my hands away from the man. I aimed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

My eyes widened a bit. It wasn't even loaded?

I saw Wesker's lips twitch and curve into a smirk. "How stupid do you think I am?" He asked. After he said that, without a second delay he squeezed my wrist tight, I felt my bones move and maybe even crack under his grip. He jerked his hand, there was a very painful snap in my wrist, causing me to scream.

The gun fell from my hands.

His hands were almost too fast to see them move. He let go of my wrists and grabbed my neck, holding me up in the air and then against the wall. My feet were about a few feet off the ground.

I gasped, trying to get what air I could into my lungs. I tried prying his hands away, but it was terrible with a broken wrist.

His free hand reached inside of his coat, pulling out his Samurai Edge. One of the few guns he had and even used.

My first thought was that he was going to shoot me.

But I was a bit surprised when I saw him turn the gun on the two soldiers, who had their weapons lowered. He aimed at their heads, perfect shots pulling the trigger twice. One bullet each.

The gunshots rang through my ears. And two bodies fell to the floor. The soldiers. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." He said to himself, then turned his head to glare at me. I was still struggling to breathe as he held me up in the air, against the wall.

"You've caused a great deal of trouble." He stated. "I wouldn't mind to just kill you right now." He said in a harsh tone. Wesker's grip squeezed tight before loosening and dropping me to the floor. "Fortunately for you, the virus is strong in your blood. You are a lot stronger than I ever expected you to become." He said, in a more serious manner.

I gasped for air as I was dropped to the floor. My broken wrist, I paid no mind to, for now, I was just glad to breath.

"But," Wesker interrupted.

_But? _That didn't sound good at all. And it wasn't.

Wesker kicked me over onto my back—which wasn't very hard when I was in a heap on the floor—and put a heavy boot down on my chest. "You have told the enemy about me and Umbrella." He said, his tone angry now, I could hear him growling. "And there are consequences for that." I felt his boot press harder onto my chest. Right down on my lungs and heart.

I looked up at him. He still wore his sunglasses, and his expression didn't change even though he just murdered two soldiers.

The pressure got more extreme and I cried out. "You will pay for your mistake." He lifted his boot, I could breath once more.

The T-virus was working hard to heal my wounds. But, I wasn't as strong as the man who stood over me. I tried picking myself up off of the ground. My broken wrist made it harder. I hissed when too much pressure on it sent a shock of pain in my wrist.

I grabbed it with my other hand and moved it to where the bone should be. I tried my best to set the bone on this short time.

Wesker watched me try and set the bone. I exhaled after that was done. Taking in a couple more deep breathes.

I looked up at him and jerked my head to get some blonde hair out of my eyes to see him. But the first thing I saw was a boot coming at me. He kicked me in the ribcage, throwing me back a foot or two.

I gasped. God, I wished that gun was loaded. Maybe, maybe I'd have a chance—Yeah, like that would happen. But I couldn't blame myself for subconsciously trying to be optimistic about this. Though, it was hard to be.

I felt another boot to my ribcage. Crying out as it threw me back farther.

I looked up at him in pain, he still had the gun in his hand. And he hadn't put it away for a reason. Wesker lifted the gun and fired. Sending a bullet into my left shoulder. I screamed again.

Wesker knelt down beside me, "You should have taken my warning more seriously." He said. And my punishment for my mistake went on.

So I ended up, shot, choked, kicked and bruised, thrown into a wall or two, and got a dislocated shoulder from that little beat-down. Oh yeah, and don't forget the broken wrist.

I bleed out from his perfectly aimed shot into my left shoulder, aimed to crack bones and cause extreme pain. And to cause bleeding yes. His main objective: get me to heal fatal wounds that would kill a normal human.

And I lay there in a dent in the wall, a body sized dent. My body's dent. It was from him throwing me into it so hard that it did dent. But that also meant, that I was strong enough to dent it. Any normal human would just smack into it. I did, but there was a mark left after I fell to the floor by the wall.

Wesker was astounded by these results. I was still hurt of course and all my wounds' pain was building up. And it seemed like he decided to take a break and see how fast I could heal.

He stood over me, looking down, his hands behind his back. A somewhat casual stance of his, not one he would use in the middle of the fight, unless he was even remotely relaxed. Which confused me a bit. I was sure he still had his gun with him also.

He looked at the more fatal gunshot, which had caused me to bleed out quite a lot due to his pin-point accuracy. I coughed, for the wind had been knocked hard out of me in the throw against the wall.

He looked intrigued at the dent in the wall, and by the fact that I was recovering if he just gave me time to. But to him, in a fight, your enemies aren't going to wait for a chance to give you the upper-hand. And it made perfect sense.

I seemed to be healing faster, but still not as fast as he wanted. He shook his head. His gun still in his hand, he moved it from behind his back and aimed. I held my breath.

He fired.

The bullet hit me in my lungs, I wished he didn't have such good aim.

Soon I felt my lungs fill up with blood and I was drowning with no water around. I coughed up blood to clear my lungs, my hands holding the wounds. I hunched over the floor, coughing up blood, clutching my wound, I could barely breath due to the blood in my lungs.

Wesker smirked, though I didn't see it. "A normal human would have died already." He stated.

He…was right. I would have died. It felt like I was dying this second…but I should have been dead. And yet, I wasn't.

**Please Review! This chapter took me a very short time to write, so I hope you like it ^_^**


	14. Made for destruction!

**Chapter 14**

**Okay, that last chapter came out rather quickly. And I am proud of it. So now on to the new chapter!**

"_A normal human would have died already." _His words repeated themselves in my head. A…normal human? That meant…I wasn't a normal human anymore didn't it? I understood why, the virus in me. It…made sense for all I knew, but the concept itself was hard to grasp.

"You're not a human anymore." Wesker began again. "You're a Tyrant." He said. Those words echoed in my head. He said so little and yet it affected me so much.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, a small trail of blood coming out of the corner of my mouth where I'd coughed some up. My expression must have seen shocked by the reply he gave me. "Don't act so surprised." His tone was harsh but smug. "You should have seen this coming." He was smirking.

I should of, with my knowledge on these types of things, it should have been obvious from the start. But somehow my mind never thought of this possibility.

The possibility of losing my humanity, and cheating death with a carnivorous virus, that was known to kill thousands of people.

My eyes drifted to the floor, not making eye-to-sunglasses contact with Wesker. I felt my wounds heal inside me, though it hurt at first. I guess the more you stress the ability, to heal that fast, will make it stronger. Practice makes perfect, as people say. And Wesker's view of perfect: Was godlike.

I was worn out and beaten. My bruises still stayed, it seemed they took a while to heal because they were less fatal and my body could live with them.

I leaned against the wall, afraid to move, afraid if I did I'd hurt myself. Or he'd hurt me. I looked up at him again. "Good." He said with a smug smile. It was obvious I was healing, I wasn't bleeding anymore, I was breathing, though rather unsteadily, and I hadn't passed out from blood loss or anything that he'd done that could cause it.

Wesker put his gun away and took something out, it looked like a PDA of some sort. He typed in something I couldn't see from the angle. While my breathing returned to normal, the message he wrote really was:

_I've taken care of the experiment myself. Send someone down with the suitcase from my office, and someone to dispose of these pesky bodies. _

Wesker had sent the message to another person of the Hive in high command. Of course not as high command as himself, but they still held some power over the soldiers and researchers here.

I still felt weak, but felt strong enough to try and get up. It was hard because of my dislocated shoulder, and still-healing, broken wrist. But I managed to stand, leaning on the wall for support.

He looked at me and I was standing now. "I trust you didn't come back empty-handed?" He asked after a slight sigh.

I had to think for a second. Then nodded. I took in a breath. "Yeah…I did get…information…" I said. It was hard not to when I spent the night at Chris' house, hung out with the group and they even saved me from being brought back here earlier!

Wesker nodded. "Well," He said, encouraging for me to go on.

I lifted my broken wrist to wipe the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. "D-do we have to do this now?" I asked. I was still getting over the beating.

Wesker seemed a bit surprised. Or was that me? I was a little shocked I was even trying to stall him at a time like this.

He was about to reply, as it seemed when the soldiers arrived. Handing Wesker a suitcase and some began to drag the soldiers' dead bodies out of the room. One soldier stayed though. And I wondered why.

Wesker typed in a special code on the side panel of his case, which opened it. And opened the lid. I couldn't see inside, but I could guess what it was. The stabilizers he needed every…well I didn't know how often he needed them, but he needed them to keep control.

Wesker sighed. I could tell he was going to regret saying this, or at least not like it. "Fine." He said flatly. "But, do not expect a long wait. It will not take you a long time to heal those wounds, and I want you to reconsider your previous actions." He sounded like a parent putting my in a corner to 'think about my actions'.

Wesker looked at the soldier for a moment. As is speaking to him in his mind or something. "Please take her to her quarters." He said at last. Wesker paused. "And, don't, let her out of your sight." Wesker ordered.

I watched the soldier, and then Wesker. With a nod, "Yes sir." The soldier replied and walked over to me. "Come on." He watched me, expecting me to go first, again. I had gotten used to it by now though. Slowly pushing myself off of the wall I followed orders. Though, very, very slowly.

The soldier put his gun to my back. "Hurry up, I know your hurt, but quit stalling."

Prick. I was just beaten half-to-death and he thought I was stalling? What could I do anyways, in this condition? That gun I had wasn't even loaded!

The soldier walked me to my "quarters" I had no clue where. But as I wandered the Hive from a different view this time I found myself in awe at it.

It was extremely large, and the part I was used to was only experimenting areas. This was different, from what glimpses I saw, was military men, soldiers going to a destination, workers on computers monitoring the cameras and all that technical stuff.

The soldier brought me to a room with a large heavy-looking door. After a series of locks and codes he'd gotten from some small square card of PDA, or well, whatever he had tight in his hand. He opened the door. Letting me go in first. As soon as I was in, he closed and locked it.

I sighed. Walking slowly farther into the room. No windows, that would be expected, a tiny room off to the side connected to it, which was the bathroom. A bed, that looked hard and uncomfortable, a nightstand with a lamp screwed into the wall next to it. There was a chair in the room also. And that was all. The Umbrella logo was stamped over almost every appliance, or monitor in the room.

I sighed once more, my bedroom from now on.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker sighed and clenched his jaw. That girl was beginning to become rather bothersome. Luckily, she wasn't trying to escape. Well, except that one small incident recently before Wesker caught her. He had means of making sure she would. He'd even gotten an "insurance policy." He shortly changed his mind after the soldiers had begun to take the rest of her group away, that he'd keep one of them here.

After she'd cooperated and left with the soldier who actually did his job well, unlike the two he'd just blatantly murdered, Wesker reached down to pick up the gun she'd dropped after he broke her wrist. He wasn't stupid to let her go running around with a loaded gun. Granted it wouldn't do much damage to him in the first place, but it was a mistake, he was not willing to make.

He'd had the soldiers unload the weapons of all of theirs. Every one of them. Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, and that other girl Chelsea was with.

He looked at it, obviously something that Chris would have given her. Or Leon, or, well just about anyone working with the B.S.A.A. or government.

Wesker put the gun away so he had it with him, then opened the suit case. Inside the case was a series of syringes and a vile or two extra of his stabilizer. Which he used to stabilize the T-virus in his body, and the Uroburos.

Taking out one syringe, he closed the case with one hand and set it down on the ground. He straightened up, and lifted the hem of his coat's sleeve. Shoving the needle into the inside of his arm. Slowly injecting its contents into his blood. He grunted and pulled the needle out. Tossing it across the room to discard it. He flexed his hand and pulled his coat's sleeve down. Wesker bent down and picked up the case, which has closed and locked automatically.

Wesker cracked his neck and started down the halls. Yes, yes, he did give her a very short amount of time to recover, but he did not care. He had a ways to walk to the experimenting areas anyways. He'd just run there if he wasn't trying to calm his nerves so he wouldn't snap at anyone.—Wait, scratch that, Wesker didn't care if he snapped at anyone and lashed out. He wasn't the type of guy who did. But if he could remain calm, he could remain in control of the virus inside of him.

So he just walked for now. He was going to see how she was going to act now. And get all the information he could get, out of her. If she wanted to tell it or not.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

I trudged to the bed and crawled up on it. Hugging my knees to my chest. Though it still hurt a lot. I began to wonder where everyone else was. If they were alright. Wesker would want to kill just about everyone I was with, with his own hands. And I didn't think he'd done it yet. And then there was Paulene. Who I hoped was alright…

**Paulene's POV**

Paulene had woken up after a while. In a strange room and her head throbbed from the dosage of drugs that had been given to her and everyone. "What happened…?" She asked to no one in particular.

She looked around the new room she'd been put in. She was lying on the bed, and only very little furniture was in the room. She slid her feet off the bed and stood. Light headed and risked passing out again, but she gripped the bed to prevent it. Paulene walked over to the door, inspecting it. It had a small window, and besides that, the door looked hard and heavy and secure.

She tried the handle, once then twice. The second time with more power and she opened it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. And she wondered why.

She stepped outside into the bright white halls of the Hive. There was a stray soldier walking a couple of hallways down. So she decided to hurry up whatever she was doing and get the hell out of there. She had no idea where Chelsea was or Chris, or anyone else for that matter. So she would try to look. "Chelsea?" She called out quietly, maybe if she was too loud it would make things worse?

She stopped outside another room with another heavy door and looked through the tiny window, seeing a familiar face. She smiled. "Chelsea!" She tried to get her attention.

**Exit Paulene's POV**

I heard my name just barely through the door. My head snapped up, and I saw…Paulene!

I quickly sprang up from my bed with great speed and was at the door in seconds. My feet touching the floor not five times and I was to the door.

"Paulene! What're you doing here!" I asked franticly.

"I don't know. Let me try to get you out." She said and looked at the little key pad on the wall next to the door. She had quickly typed in a random code and there was a successful hiss in the wall. I stepped back, shocked.

"How the hell did you do that?" She opened the door and stepped inside with a surprised grin on her face.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just guessed some random numbers." She admitted.

I was gaping in amazement. "You're kidding?"

"Nope." She grinned.

The door closed and hissed, locking us in. We jumped when we heard the final lock slam slightly.

I groaned loudly. "No! You've got to be kidding me!" I turned and punched the wall, leaving a good sized dent. Even I was surprised. Though right now, my hand was throbbing, though it could have been worse.

"Wow, hey are you okay? How did you do that?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Infected." I simply stated. "Damn it!" I swore loudly and refrained from punching another wall. My eyes were red with anger. Wait, they were now normally red, but they were angry. I sighed, trying to calm myself. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I woke up in a room down the hall and left. Then I was looking for you and I found you. Do you remember anything of what happened from at the school?" She asked.

I shook my head. "They filled the room with some sort of gas I think. We all passed out…I woke up with some guy carrying me around…I got away and still had the gun…but I ran into Wesker and he…wasn't happy about my…mistakes…" I said solemnly, putting my hand on my neck over the bruises.

She saw my bad condition. "Mr. Whiskers? What happened? What did he do?" She asked, obviously worried as I walked back over to my bed.

"He…well, if I was still…..human…he would have beaten me to death. But since I'm not…human…anymore, I'm still alive." I said. Stressing the 'human' parts. I hated thinking that I wasn't human anymore, even though it might be true. I wanted to punch something else. This was the first time the virus was getting to me. "If you're here, than that means….that means…" I didn't quite know how to put it into words. So I just blurted it out. "You're going to become like me!"

Again, wanting to punch something.

I groaned, moving my hands. Trying to calm down. "Paulene, if he tells you to do something, do it, and only do it. Don't mess up or tell anybody." I said. "And…you might be stuck here for the rest of your life if he doesn't let you out…."

There was a tiny moment of silence between us. I shook my head. "That's why I didn't want you to end up here. I'm not even human anymore and I don't want it to happen to you."

"That's…awesome!"

I was shocked. And angry at that answer. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "No it's not!" I said in her face. "What part about this is awesome?" I let go of her and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"You've got like super powers now." I cut her off. "This isn't fun Paulene! I'm a monster! Not human and these powers were made for destruction!"

"Yes, but you could use them for good can't you?" She asked. I was shocked at how optimistic she could be in a situation like this. She probably didn't know how serious it was, how dangerous it was. It took me a while to get used to. I hated Wesker now, there was a tiny part of me that still was the fan girl inside, but that was deep within.

I opened my mouth to speak. Then closed it. "That's possible….but I'm obviously not on the good side anymore." I said. "I…I am a Tyrant. A BOW maybe…I can't do much good with these damn gifts. If I even _have _any!"

"What do you mean _'if'_?" She asked, walking closer to me. "You punched the wall and left a dent." She stated. It looked like she thought it was cool. "Yes, I know that,"

I flopped back on my bed. More comfortable than it looked, but it still wasn't very. Putting my hands on my face, my once-broken wrist didn't hurt much anymore. And my shoulder was only sore now. I _was_ healing.

Paulene came and sat by the edge of my bed. "You alright? He hurt you…do you feel alright I mean…I don't know…better?" She didn't know how to put it.

I moved my hands and sat up, looking at her with red eyes. The blue contacts I'd worn earlier had dissolved. Somehow they did due to the virus, which overpowered the contact lenses. Cool, but it meant that if I needed to wear them again I'd need more, and plenty of them, or I'd be stuck wearing sunglasses like Wesker.

I thought about it. I didn't feel too hurt anymore. But I still was. I was silent as I lifted my shirt up partially to show the large bruises where Wesker had kicked me down. I heard her gasp at the large black and blue color on the side of my ribs. Larger than I had expected actually. This was the first time I saw them. "I'm still sore." I said, pushing my shirt down, and pointing to my neck. "The bruises, it seems, take a lot longer to heal than fatal wounds. He shot me in the chest, but that was the virus' first priority at healing." I explained.

Paulene listened carefully. "He shot you in the _chest_?" It was just to clarify. And I nodded. "When your lungs fill up with blood it's like your drowning." I explained my experience to her. Though I didn't want to relive it, I figured she should know what happened. "It feels like death, and it's not instant death either. Painful and slow." I said, rubbing my neck over the bruises. "But, I'm not dead, so that's a plus!" I said.

"And, I'd never have thought I would say this, but thank you T-virus!" I said with a tiny laugh of humor at that. Something I'd never thought I'd hear myself say.

She laughed a tiny bit too. But there wasn't any genuine happiness in the room, given the circumstances, it was more like pure sadness and depression. No one could really be happy here.

So, I was explaining a little more to her about some things, and we laughed when he called her Mr. Whiskers. It was a nickname she'd made for him. His other nickname, was Mr. Sunglasses Guy. We couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Wesker with a pair of cat ears and tail. And that was the closest moment to happiness I had while there. At least I had a friend with me. It had its advantages and its disadvantages.

We suddenly heard the door unlock and a hiss. There was some noise outside, an angry growl at a soldier, who was freaking out because one of the intruders had gotten out. The intruder, was right here with me.

Wesker growled and opened the door, and leveled a glare at me. I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. His eyes shifted to Paulene. "What is _she_ doing here?" He asked, raising a blond eyebrow slightly.

I glanced at Paulene and pulled her over to me. "Just visiting!" I said with a grin. Obviously our previous laughter was still apparent in my attitude. We both imagined Wesker as a neko and held in our laughter.

He glared at us both. "How did she get in?" His voice had a growl in it.

"Through the door, apparently she was lucky enough that random numbers just happened to be the code that locked me in here." I said.

Wesker got suspicious, the soldier behind him glanced in the room and his eyes widened a bit. "That's her!" He said to Wesker. Who turned around, grabbing the soldier by the neck and throwing him into the wall across from them. He turned, walking back inside and closing the door.

Wesker tilted his head slightly. "Luck? So you just relied on luck getting you in? Now, what _luck_ got you out of your room?" He asked, eyes focused on her.

She looked at Wesker while she spoke. "It was just…open…and I left." She said.

Wesker growled slightly then turned to glare at me. "I see your wounds have healed so far." He commented. I was no longer shriveling in pain anymore, so it was a good sign to him. I nodded slightly, "I'm sore and bruised. But yes, you're right, I have healed my more fatal injuries." I replied directly.

Wesker still had his suit case in his hand and walked farther into the room, he set it on the nightstand by my bed. He looked at Paulene. "Get out." He ordered.

She hesitated a bit. I looked at her, "Just go. Alright. Do what he says." I said. She slid herself off of my bed and walked to the door, stepping around him. Wesker turned, an arm over her head he opened the door for her. The soldier was slowly picking himself up off of the ground with the help of one other. "Bring her to another room. And make sure she is locked in." He said and closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed he turned back to me. "What the hell is she doing here!" I yelled at him, my eyes furious. I was not calm as I was before.

He smirked slightly at my outburst. "She is merely an insurance policy." He said.

I had to think about it to understand what he meant. Wesker strode over to the nightstand and went to the drawers. He pulled it open, inside wasn't empty or hollow. Inside was a big black box. That fit in the whole box snug. There was a key pad on it and he typed in a code fast, my eyes couldn't figure out what it was, so I gave up trying to think. He reached in and pulled out a syringe.

He tapped it with his fingers looking at the dosage. Then his eyes shifted to me. "Now, either you tell me all that I need to know, about everything from your days outside of the Hive willingly. Or I take your free will away and you _will _tell me everything."

My eyes widened at the syringe. Again not at its size, but what was in it. When he mentioned taking away my free will, I knew what it was. A mysterious drug called P30. Which gives complete control of the person's body to the person who injected it into them. In this case, Wesker.


	15. Orders not given?

**Chapter 15**

**Wow, this story is going great so far! And I want to think all of those who read and review! Thanks for the support I've been given for my writing. This is the biggest writing project I've done EVER. Me being only in junior high anyways. Thanks to you all!**

Wesker threatened me with the P30. I shook my head. "N-no. No need for that." I gestured for him to put it away. But he didn't.

I paused, "Has that really been in there the whole time?" I asked. He replied calmly, "Always come prepared." He said and looked at me. His arms behind his back, the syringe in one hand of his. "Now, tell me what you've acquired." He said.

I sighed and began to explain. "Well…they said they were on vacation." I said simply. "Probably trying to get away from all that you've caused them to go through." I added.

"Anyways, Jill also came too. She showed up after Chris saved the day from that liquor store robber who tried to rob the store we were in. And, she still is blonde, but it looks like she'd tried to dye her hair before because of it." And I was rambling.

Wesker rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. "Anything, _useful_?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah, and there was a T-virus outbreak at the mall when we went." I nodded when I remembered that. How could I forget? "A lot of people died. Chris handled most of the zombie killing though, I only killed two. And then the B.S.A.A. came to help and killed off just about every zombie in the mall." I said, looking at him.

Wesker looked at me as I explained. "I mean, something that I don't already know." He said.

"Well, sorry, there wasn't that much important stuff. I only know a little bit about their recent activities here." I said to him.

Wesker growled, he was on the other side of the bed behind me, in a flash, shoving the needle into my neck. I gasped. It was like an adrenalin rush, but it hurt a bit though. It had a few seconds of delay for it to take effect. He yanked the needle out and discarded it by tossing it across the room. Wesker stepped around me. Looking at me from the front now.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I knew what he'd done, but it felt so weird though.

Wesker looked at me, my face was blank as I waited for a reply from the blond man. "Now, tell me _everything_." He ordered. And after his cue I spoke. Telling him every last detail of what had happened. Who I spoke to, who I saw. What I did.

And that's all I could say. Nothing more. Nothing less. My hands twitched, for I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I was struggling internally to overpower the drug. But it was near impossible at first.

I didn't know how long I'd spoken to him. He'd ask me a question and I'd answer it. I hoped he wouldn't pump me full of P30 whenever he wanted me to get things done. I couldn't stand it this one time.

I continued to tell him all I knew. And then he nodded. "I see." He commented. Taking it all in. "Vincent found you, but was with the B.S.A.A.?" That man was getting up to his old tricks again. Wesker hoped it wouldn't cost him anything.

He closed the drawer. Then looked at me. "Come on." He said and turned, walking to the door. I stood immediately and followed him. Walking when I didn't tell my body to. I was going to follow him anyways, but I would appreciate having the will to do so. But the P30 dosage was wearing off soon and I could choke out things to say.

"Are you always going to…use…that?" I said through the control of the P30, for he had not ordered me to talk. My mouth had immediately shut after I spoke.

He only glanced at me though I didn't see it, I walked side-by-side with him because the P30 made me even less of a threat to him. If I even was one in the first place. "Only a precaution." He said.

I didn't say anything. But I was in my head. _A precaution? You nearly beat me to death today! I don't think I'm that much of a threat that you need to use P30!_

We walks down some more familiar halls, past rooms for experimenting and the like. And then he stopped. I stopped too, but a few seconds late, which meant I was regaining control of my body now.

I turned around to see that he had the door already opened for me and was holding it open. _What a gentleman_. I though sarcastically. I walked inside first as I usually did. This room…resembled a hospital quite a lot. There was a bed-table-thing—it was hard to tell the difference, it didn't look like either really—in the center and then there was some monitors and things and trays with needles and such near it.

"Sit down." He said with a sigh.

And I sat.

He turned back to me after a moment, his hand reached out and grabbed my arm, turning it over. It reminded me of my first moments like this four months ago. Getting the T-virus first in my system. But this was different. He turned my arm over , getting my arm sterile with a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol it seemed. Then I saw an empty syringe in his hand. He pushed it into the underside of my arm. I winced as he hit a vein and began to extract some of my blood.

It lasted a short time. It seemed that was most of all he needed here for now. After pulling the needle out he turned, flipping the syringe upside down, injecting my blood into a small Vile. Then he was still silent, and so was I, when he opened up a suit case, that had been on the counter since we'd entered this room.

Putting the vile in the suitcase her closed it and locked it. I watched him, wondering why my blood required such treatment.

He turned back around, facing me now. I had my hand over my arm where he'd pricked me with the large needle. The wound had closed by now, it were hardly a wound in the first place though. He seemed to be studying my actions. "I take it the drug has worn off?" Not really expecting an answer, he asked me.

I looked up at him, realizing that they had. I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Will you disobey me now?" He asked, a hint of mockery in his voice. And I shook my head. "No." He smirked. "Good."

He took the suit case and walked to the door. "Let's go." He said. I slid off the table-bed-thing, and stood. Feeling light headed from the amount of blood he'd taken. Which he'd taken quite a lot.

I stood there for a moment, making sure I wouldn't pass out when I walked. But then I was able to and decided not to keep Wesker waiting and followed him out the door.

We walked more, down to some testing rooms again. He lead me to a large door, he opened it, inside was just an empty room. This was slightly different than some other physical testing rooms—I guessed the test was physical because that's what usually came after blood tests or anything of the sort. This room was blank and white, like most rooms here, it had panels with hinges on each side of the room on the wall.

My guess: monsters came out of those.

Oh I didn't ever like these tests. In fact, I hated them. I nearly got cleaved in half, eaten alive, or clawed to death by what he sent out at me.

I walked to the center, where I'd usually start. And turned around, to see that Wesker, hadn't closed the door yet, and in fact, was striding towards me.

This was unusual behavior for him during a test. Usually he'd just watch from afar. Send more monsters at me and sit back to enjoy the show. But not this time. The door closed behind him as he walked closer to me then stopped.

But we each kept our distance. "You can heal faster than expected. Previous…_events_ told me that." He said to me, his hands behind his back. He no longer had the suit case, I saw it leaning against the wall next to the door we'd come in from. But I just listened to him carefully. "And for someone of your age and stature." He was mocking me I could tell. Or, well, maybe it just sounded that way. "A young prodigy." He added.

Was he complimenting me now? I couldn't tell. But wanted to know what he was planning. "And now, I want to see how you fight. Your past tests have been to just evade attacks and to kill without much contact. And we've already established your strong blood lets you heal effectively fast." Yes, yes, I knew all of that already.

He moved his hands from his back and stepped forward. He smirked as he left himself wide open for an attack. And that was his plan. "Now, attack me."

My eyes widened a bit. What was he doing? Did _he_ not learn anything from our previous _events_? He nearly killed me! And he wanted me to fight! Well, he was leaving himself wide-open, and I was quite angry at him. "Are you kidding?" I asked. A bit surprised, I had to know. I had to ask.

"No. I'm not. Now, attack me." It sounded somewhat like an order, but mostly like a challenge.

So I did what he said. And I was faster than I ever expected. I charged at him, a fist aimed straight for his face. His hand shot up, grabbing my fist in his large, gloved hand. "You can do better than that." He said. Not letting me go.

I let my leg sweep up to hit him in the knee, and it only made him twitch. I growled with frustration. My leg came down again, and I wrenched my fist from his grip, turning, one leg up and aimed for his head, high.

He was fast—and that was to be expected. Wesker's head moved back, just out of reach from my kick. Making me angrier. But that only amused Wesker further. He raised an eyebrow. Still smirking. "Good. But still not good enough!" He said grabbing my leg, twisting it and throwing me away from him. I landed on the floor a few feet away. He walked over calmly, like this was nothing. Standing over me.

He didn't attack me yet. And I think he was waiting for me to get up. I coughed, for the wind had been knocked straight out of me. Then we both heard a hiss and several locks unlock.

Wesker turned his head from me and looked at the two panels on each side of the main door. "What!" He growled. Obviously this wasn't supposed to happen.

The panels opened and out crawled two lickers. I quickly scrambled to my feet. Forgetting about me and Wesker's previous actions. And while his attention was directed away from me, I stepped behind Wesker. Well, so Wesker was between me, and the two lickers. I heard Wesker growl then. "Stop." He ordered the two lickers. And they stopped.

I could see his frustration, by the way his shoulders were tensed up, his jaw clenched. This wasn't supposed to happen. Clearly, it wasn't.

Wesker glared at the two lickers, who were growling and gurgling at the both of us. Then he turned around to face me. Seeing my expression, and where I'd placed myself away from the two monsters and behind another. His jaw unclenched slightly, smirking again. "Scared?"

I looked from him, to the lickers, then back at him. But I didn't answer. "Now then, we mustn't let this little _interruption_, stop your training." He said smugly. Again, my eyes drifted from Wesker, to the two of his monsters.

Then I saw something I, nor Wesker, had been expecting. One licker crept closer to us, crouching down low and ready to attack. My eyes grew wide, it hadn't followed commands, and it hadn't stopped. We were in trouble now. Well…mostly me.

The licker charged out of nowhere. "Wesker!" I screamed. And the thing jumped at us, going to attack him. I thought for sure he would get hit. Wesker turned and leaned back just far enough so the licker would fly past him. And…closer to me.

I saw it coming for me and quickly dodged out of the way. The licker slid across the floor and skidded to a stop. The other licker was creeping around is as I slowly got closer to Wesker.

Wesker growled. And I glanced at him, but mostly kept my eyes on the one licker. But Wesker saw the second one before I did. He grabbed me arm, yanking me down as the licked missed me.

I straightened up quickly after seeing what he'd done. I saw Wesker reach for something in his coat. A gun. He pulled out one of his desert eagles.

He shot at the lickers. One jumped at him and he kept firing. After a while it finally died. But there was still one more. Which was focused on me. It climbed up the wall and charged, running the side of it and lunging at me.

I quickly tried to dodge but its tongue shot out and wrapped itself around my neck. I gasped and tried to pry the tongue off of my neck. It yanked me onto the floor and started pulling me to it.

Wesker turned to see me being dragged off by the licker. Who jerked its tongue, sending me into a wall, but didn't let go. I managed a small scream and I could hear the gunfire ring through the room. The tongue loosened its grip around my neck and fell. My hands flew up to my neck, rubbing it, where there was yet another bruise on my neck. I gasped for air and looked up to see Wesker, firing one last bullet at the Licker's head.

I sucked in a few more breaths of air and saw him put the gun away, and started walking my way. "That…wasn't supposed to happen…was it?" I asked, and sucked in more air.

Wesker looked at the lickers' bodies, and the blood on the floor. Without looking at me he answered. "No." He said flatly.

Wesker and I walked back from the room. He had the suit case in his hand, and without taking me back to my room, he headed straight to a security room. I could tell because of the screens on the walls, and all the maps and such.

He walked over to a computer on the main desk and leaned over slightly, typing in a series of codes. I stood behind him, watching. A long list of numbers and names came on the screen. And he scrolled through them, clicking on one. Then his eyes drifted up to a once-blank screen as a picture soon came on. It was a room, with a large window and buttons with keys and computers.

There were some figures in there, and I watched Wesker, lean in slightly, watching the screens intently.

A man came in and spoke to the man at the big desk. There was a glance exchanged between the two men and one nodded and left. The man at the desk pressed some buttons and then got up and left. Wesker could see part of the code of numbers on the soldier's clothing before he left.—The one who gave the man at the desk the message. It was: _0023582_

Wesker growled in frustration. I could only make out half of the numbers due to him being in front of the screen. He stood suddenly, catching me off guard. He turned to me, seeing as I was still standing there, obviously a bit surprised I was still following him around.

His lips twitched into a smirk. Seeing me standing there like I had nothing better to do. Actually, I didn't. "You're not going to run?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We've already established that you'd catch me, and you'd hurt me. So I won't do it." I said, folding my arms. There was a slight nod of his head and he walked to the door around me. He walked out and I followed.


	16. The long car ride

**Chapter 16**

I had followed behind Wesker like a stray dog. I had nothing better to do, and it was a bit…interesting to see what he was going to do. He was apparently trying to hunt down the one soldier who'd given the mystery-man the message to release the Lickers on us. This would be good to see.

It wasn't that bad following Wesker around. I wasn't under the effects of P30 anymore so I could choose my own speed and speak when I wanted to. There were some questions I needed to ask.

"So…where are the others? And…what's with that soldier guy?" I asked. Knowing my questions weren't being very specific, but he knew what I meant. He didn't answer my first question. But I figured he hadn't killed Chris, Jill, Claire, or Leon, so they were alright.

"As you should already know, those Lickers were not supposed to attack us." He explained and I listened intently. "Well someone told someone to release them."

"And who are these 'someone's'?" I asked.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "I am about to find out." He said. I nodded. Made enough sense to me. Except one thing…why would someone tell another someone to release the Lickers? I mean, sure, just about _everyone_ who knew Wesker, hated Wesker, but whoever this was, was going to get caught.

I walked with Wesker down some really long halls, in an elevator or two. And I wondered what Paulene was doing, alone, just sitting there in her room like that. I too, had felt the boredom of being in the Hive before. It was terrible. But if I wasn't sleeping, going through some experimental test with my virus, blood tests, fighting monsters, and all that, I was daydreaming in there, and I had run out of notebook paper to draw on or write with, and since I had my backpack, I even resorted to doing math homework! Some of which we hadn't even gone over yet and was way above our standards.

I followed Wesker to some soldiers' quarters. He called for the soldier whose code he'd seen on the screen earlier. And soon, one soldier stepped forward. "Yes sir?"

Wesker watched the man intently. "You spoke to a man in test room 31A earlier. What did you tell him? Who was that man? And where did you get the orders to release the lickers?" Wesker asked sternly.

The soldier only paused slightly. "Sir, I cannot reveal that information." And Wesker growled at him. "What?" He asked, Wesker's jaw was clenching.

"S-sir, I am sorry but I cannot." Wesker growled again. This wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't in the best of moods. That being said, Wesker thrust his hand through the soldier's chest. Yes, it was a messy way to execute someone, but he didn't care right now. Wesker yanked his hand from the soldier's chest, blood coming from the dead body that now lay on the floor. Wesker shook off some blood from his glove.

I jumped when Wesker impaled the man before all of our eyes. I wanted to look away….but I couldn't. I just couldn't keep my eyes from studying his kill. The blood seeped from the body and on to the floor. And some dripped from Wesker's leather glove.

"Clean this mess up." Wesker ordered the other men in the room. And they went to work, but cautiously, of Wesker. I finally looked away from the body, but ended up just staring at the floor.

Wesker turned to me, I was still staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But I was obviously still thinking about Wesker murdering that soldier. "Come on." That snapped me out of my daze and I looked up. Then I nodded and walked behind him out of the room. Carefully stepping around the blood that was still on the floor.

I followed him out of the room then spoke again. "Well that was a waste of time." I mumbled. And he heard it. He turned to look at me, "You're not at all disturbed by what I just did?" Almost shocked. I looked up at him and thought about it. "A part of me is….A part of me still thinks it's awesome because it's like how you murdered Spencer in the fifth video game." I shrugged at that.

He turned around and kept walking. "So, even after me nearly killing you, you are still a fan?"

I nodded slightly. "I can't help it. I hate you…and then I think you're the most awesome badass super villain in the video game universe." I stopped. Did I just say that out loud? And that caused Wesker to turn and look at me again. I blushed. "I….yeah….I mean, now that you're real it's different I mean. You actually tried to destroy the world with Uroburos—No wait, you weren't '_destroying_ the world, you were _saving_ it'" I copied his words from the video game. Then rolled my eyes. "And as long as you're alive there's a high possibility the world will end in a zombie apocalypse." I said. Then folded my arms. He was about to say something when an alarm was sounded. It rang loud in my ears, like a school's fire alarm. I cringed at the sound. And Wesker only cringed slightly. He growled again. This just wasn't his day was it?

The loud alarm continued, but a computer automated voice came on the intercom. "Evacuate the premises. Biohazard warning. Evacuate the premises." And it went on and on. "Fuck." Wesker swore.

I cringed again at the sound of the alarm. "What's going on?" I asked. Having to raise my voice slightly to get past the loud alarm.

"We have to leave." Wesker said. If it wasn't already so obvious of that already. "Why?" I asked. He didn't answer. Biohazard warning? A virus escaped. Probably what happened. But he could be unsure if it was that, or…well…or…I didn't know exactly. My knowledge of this stuff only went so far.

Wesker started fast down the halls. Where ever he was going, he'd get there faster if I wasn't there. I could tell he was getting frustrated with my slowness. So much he turned and picked me up, then ran. But when he ran, it was like teleporting. But in fact he was actually running with me in his arms.

Wesker was in some labs by the experimenting area when he put me down. He went and unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a large load of syringes, and more than one vile of whatever he needed. Locking it in a high security suit case. My guess was that they were stabilizers and such that he would need. He looked around for anything he might have forgotten. And the alarm still was going off. "Biohazard warning. Evacuate the premises. Biohazard warning. Evacuate the premises." On and on again. Which was quite annoying. I watched Wesker pulled out a PDA type of thing and type in some codes. "Lock all main entrances." He said into it, and I guessed that's what the machine was doing. "But how are we going to get out?" I asked.

He looked at me. "We are. They aren't." He said flatly and started to walk out of the room again. "Wait, what about Paulene? You can't just leave her here! She'll die!" I said.

"Would you rather be left here in her place?" Wesker asked me in a rather bored tone. I scowled at him. "No! But you still can't leave her! Take her with us please!" Wesker continued walking and I followed so I wouldn't be left alone. "What makes you so sure I'm taking you with me?" He asked. I paused. "You said 'we'. As in you and me both get out of here." I said. I didn't hear an answer so I continued by begging. "Please? Come on, you said she was an 'insurance policy' and that probably means keeping me in order right?" It took me until now to actually figure that out, even though I hate mentioning it.

"So you _want_ me to threaten to kill your friend?" He asked with a smirk. I groaned loudly out of annoyance. "Not what I meant! I want her to come with us. That way you could still keep me in order and I'll still have a friend to talk to!" The alarm was still buzzing in the background of my arguing. Wesker sighed. "If she causes any problems, it will be on your shoulders the whole way. You got that?" He asked.

And I nodded. I knew now not to take his threats lightly. He turned a corner suddenly and stopped at a room. He opened it with the code and a swipe of a card and the door unlocked with a hiss. Inside was my friend Paulene. "Come on we have to go!" I said and went and grabbed Paulene's arm, pulling her with me as we followed Wesker.

"What's going on?" She asked and kept pace with me. I glanced at her. "What the alarm is saying. We have to get out of here." I said.

"Hurry up." Wesker growled. We both picked up our paces.

We soon got to the exit. It was already locked but of course Wesker knew a secret pass code to let us out, And only us. We heard a screech and gunfire. Someone released the hunters. Or…they broke out. Soldiers ran and shot at the hunters. We were just outside as the door was closing. I turned around to see if they would make it.

They didn't.

The door closed heavily and locked only feet before they would have made it. The screeches continued and we heard the screams fading. I quickly turned around and Paulene grabbed my hand, pulling me with her as we caught up with Wesker.

He took us to a garage after we went up an elevator. He lead us to a car. Sleek and black. It was obvious it was his car. It matched his personality perfectly. He pulled out a set of keys from his coat pocket and pressed the button. There was a beep and the car unlocked.

Wesker walked over to the driver's door and slid in, setting the suit case on the passenger's seat. He looked back at us, reaching around and opened one of the back seat doors. "Get in." He said.

We followed his orders and got in. I slid into the seat behind the passenger's seat and Paulene was next to me. She closed the door and it locked. "Where are we going?" She asked. I nodded. Agreeing with her question. Wesker started up the car and answered. "You don't need to know. But be prepared for a long drive." He said. Then added with a bored sigh. "Chelsea, if your little friend annoys me I will shoot both of you. Got it?" I nodded quickly and so did Paulene. We put our seat belts on and he started to drive out of the special garage.

A few seconds later the radio loaded up and a song came on blaring. I thought it was funny what the song was and why was in the car with us. Good ole' Sunglasses At Night.

"I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can….." The rest of the song was drowned out by our laughter. Well, me and Paulene. "Mr. Whiskers' theme song!" Paulene choked out while laughing. Causing us to laugh more.

Wesker's jaw clenched at our sudden laughter, and the fact that whoever had driven his car to this spot had rudely left the radio on. He was so annoyed he punched the radio straight on. We both jumped.

Wesker growled. "Be quiet or I will leave you both here to die." And again, his threats were not to be taken lightly. I nodded and apologized if it would do any good to do. "Sorry…" But the giggles were starting to come back. We had to hold them back.

And we did for most of the ride. But it was incredibly boring. After watching the town go by as Wesker drove, there wasn't much to do. And that's when Paulene remembered it. She fished out her Ipod from her pocket and smiled. "Yes!" She fist-pumped silently and tapped my shoulder. I looked up from the window to wonder why she tapped me. She was holding the other headphone cord. I smiled. And now we had entertainment.

Surprisingly Wesker hadn't thought to take her ipod away when he'd told the soldiers to take her to her room while she was unconscious. And I was glad for it.

The screen wasn't cracked as I thought it would have been. But then again, she hadn't been thrown into walls and nearly beaten to death like I had. I put in one ear phone and scooted closer to her as we'd scrolled down her list of songs, videos and apps.

But, while we were driving, we lost wifi after about a half an hour. Which sucked in my opinion. We had nothing else to do! So we played I-spy.

"I spy something green." Paulene said, as we both stared out the windows. "Cactus." I said. She nodded quietly. Now it was my turn. "I spy…something gold."

She looked out the window as she spoke. "Sand." I nodded.

"I spy….something blonde." She said. I paused. Was she really going to say it. "Me?"

She shook her head. "Getting warmer." Oh, no she is really going to make me say it isn't she? "…Mr. Whiskers?" I asked. It was obvious.

She giggled. "Yep!" I couldn't help but start to laugh a little bit too. "Okay we should seriously think up some new nicknames." I said to her.

Wesker was hearing all that we were saying. Quiet the whole time it seemed. "Care to explain why I have a cat name?" He asked. Of course he knew we meant him."Name…similarities?" I added the inflection at the end because it sounded sort of like a question. "And…"

"The eyes." Paulene finished my sentence for me. I nodded in agreement with her.

**Wesker's POV**

Wesker was only a little surprised they knew about his eyes. But if there was a goddamn game about him, Chris and Jill, and god knows who else, they should at least know about that. And Chelsea had proven she did know quite a lot about him and Umbrella. Hence the reason she's here in the first place. Well, actually it was her stupidity and her inability to keep her mouth shut.

But you really couldn't expect much from a teenage girl could you? Though…he did gain an exceptional test subject from it all. The virus within her body was strong, and getting stronger. And he has yet to see anything that would tell him the virus was acting up.

Their conversation remained a bit quite for the most part. After their original fit of laughter at the random song that was playing on his radio. He had not planned that at all. Apparently the man who had taken his car to that garage…violated his principles. Do not touch anything of his, do not break anything of his, and do not annoy him. By doing the first Wesker had succeeded in completing the last two.

But now they were playing "I-Spy". But they had nothing much to spy on. Nothing but dust, dirt, sand, cacti, and the far off mountains. Or…anything inside of his car. Which wasn't very much.

They hadn't annoyed him very much so far. And he was glad for it, their measly little conversations he could zone out on and focus on his thoughts, or just the road ahead. But what he hated about this trip, was the heat. For the time being though. He was surprised the girls hadn't started complaining about it yet. But that was probably because he had the air conditioner on almost full blast.

He picked up a bit of their game and spoke for the first time in over an hour. He'd asked why they gave him a cat nickname. _Mr. Whiskers_? Now that was annoying. He wasn't some goddamn cat. After hearing their nervous explanation of why, he spoke again. "I take it she's also a _fan_?" He asked, eyes still on the road.

"Yep. I got her into it." He heard Chelsea say happily. He didn't find that too hard to believe.

After a while they'd fallen asleep it seemed. He didn't care if they were awake or not, he just cared if they were quiet. Normally he hated a good number of things. Chris, animals, and kids. These two kids he'd gotten stuck with, nicknamed him after an animal and had previous experience with Chris. And he tried not to let them get to him.

His eyes drifted down as he notice the fuel gage was near empty. _Fuck. _He swore in his head. Then his eyes wandered past the road to find a gas station. He saw one up ahead.

Wesker rolled the car to a stop when he got there. He turned around to check on the girls. Chelsea was curled up as best as she could and leaning on the right-hand-side door of the car, while her friend was doing the same on the opposite side. Both seemed to be sleeping. With a silent nod he opened his car door and shut off the car.

He closed the door behind him after taking the keys. He locked the car and began to consider them dying in there from heat-stroke. He smirked. Like he cared.

Wesker went to pay for the gas and while he was in the gas station, happened to look at the news broadcasting on the TV screen. News of something strange happening at the local mall in San Diego. And the fact that the B.S.A.A. would release no information on the subject.

He paid and then left. He strode out to the car and leaned in by one of the windows to check if they hadn't ran off. They couldn't because he locked them inside, but he had to check. They were still there, sleeping soundly as it seemed.

Wesker returned his attention to the gas pump. Tapping his fingers on the hood of his car lightly. He sighed and lifted the hem of his coat sleeve up to check his watch for the time. He needed to speed this up.

I was only half asleep, but still drowsy when I felt the car roll to a stop. I laid there for a moment thinking, and still trying to wake up when my ears picked up the sound of light tapping. I opened my eyes and blinked. I straightened up and stretched my limbs as much as I could in this confined space. Even with Wesker's heavily tinted windows the sun was still bright as a stream of light came through and hit my face. I groaned and scooted away from it, like I was a vampire, shying away from the light as if it would burn me.

I looked around and blinked my eyes a few times more. I looked around the car, wondering where Wesker was. Paulene and I were still in the car, but where was he?

The heat was now getting to me since the air conditioner was not on anymore and I could feel the heat through his black car. But I continued to look around in hopes of finding Wesker. When I found him, he was outside my car door giving the car some gas. _So that's why we stopped_. I reasoned in my head. Then leaned into the sunlight to try and open my door to get out. Realizing that It was locked. I tried once more before giving up. He seemed to hear the door handle as I tried to open it and turned around.

He leaned in close to the glass window. "If I let you come out will you promise not to run?" He asked. I was surprised he asked me such a question. We'd already established that I wouldn't. I nodded. "I promise." I was sure I couldn't be heard from inside the car, but he saw me mouth the words. Then he reached in his coat and pulled out the keys, and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

I waited until I heard the door unlock before opening it. The sun hit me even harder than before. I heard Paulene stir and quickly got up and out of the car, then closed the door so I wouldn't wake her up. But the sun was still so bright. I leaned against his car with my head in my hands, trying to get my eyes to adjust. "Okay. Now I see why you always wear the sunglasses." I said. It was somewhat humorous, but I meant it.

My eyes were starting to adjust to the light now, but it was still bright. And I removed my head from my hands and looked at him. He was turned around, filling up the car with gas. He pulled the pump out and closed the tank. Turning to look at me. He saw my pained look from the light and looked at my eyes. "The color is returning." He commented.

It took me a minute to understand. "The color? It is! Awesome!" I was happy about it. "Not that I don't like the piercing red eyes, it'd just be easier to walk around with blue eyes instead of red." I said.

Wesker didn't go back to the car yet, it seemed he was studying my actions. Probably because I had not attempted to run. Either that, or my reaction to the bright sunlight.

"So how long was I asleep?" I asked and yawned. Folding my arms on the top of his car as I looked around at the landscape. We weren't too far from society and the town was really just spaced out.

Wesker hadn't really been paying attention to how long, but he gave an answer anyway. "About an hour." He said. I pushed a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes and nodded, yawning again. "At least I slept. Normally when I went on family road trips to the desert, I could never sleep. Talk about the most boring six hours of your life."

"So you're experienced with the desert?" He asked. I knew he didn't care, and that he wasn't really listening too much. "Sort of. My family went to Arizona every few summers, and once we even went to Vegas."

He nodded. Then walked around to the other side of the car. "Get in, we're leaving again." I sighed and nodded. Going to the door and getting in. When I got in I buckled my seatbelt and looked over at Paulene. Who was waking up a bit but was still tired. She stretched out a bit, remaining half- awake.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" I asked him. Paulene yawned and nodded in agreement, "No." He answered bluntly. I pouted, folded my arms and leaned back against his leather seats. I remembered something. Reaching in my pocket, and fishing out my cell phone. I gasped slightly at its appearance. The screen had a few large cracks in it, and the back of it did too. I tried to put it on. The screen twitched and started to load up but kept on with the twitching glitch.

I scowled at it. Paulene leaned over and hissed at its terrible condition. "What happened to that?" She asked. "Did you decide to punch it, instead of a wall this time?" She asked with a little laughter. I turned my head to glare at her. I spoke with a slight growl. "Shut up. I was angry." I looked back at the phone.

She didn't stop there. "Well are you going to tell me what happened? Normally you wouldn't carry around a broken phone like that." She said. I hesitated before answering in a grumble. "Don't want to talk about it." I remembered being choked in the air by Wesker, being thrown into walls—surprisingly not through them—and being shot. My broken bones, the dislocated shoulder. It was almost too much to handle at once.

Wesker heard our conversation and was smirking as he drove. "Now what did the wall ever do to you?" He asked in a mocking tone. I growled. He was really getting a kick out of this. "Why don't you want to talk about it? It was progress. We've now established that I can beat you to a bloody pulp and you'll survive." He said as if he hadn't just admitted nearly beating me to death.

Paulene gasped. "Oh yeah! You did mention something about that…" She said, realizing. Then she snapped at Wesker. "Why would you beat her you bastard! What has she ever done to you?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned me close to her to show she was protecting me. It wouldn't do good if he just shot us though.

Wesker chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Our little agreement was…if you do anything to slip up, Chelsea gets all the punishment." I scowled at the floor of the car.

Paulene tried to ignore his comments and let go of my shoulders. "How's your bruises?" She asked quieter. Her hands reaching out as if to feel them, the ones on my ribcage where Wesker had kicked me several times. Earning me a few broken ribs. I snapped at her than, "I'm fine!"

She folded her arms. "Excuse me for caring about your well-being." She said and I sighed. "Sorry…" I said quietly. "Gomenasai Porin-Chan." Speaking in our little Japanese speech. We would occasionally speak in parts of Japanese. For we both were anime fans and liked a lot of Asian-cultured things. Only natural for us to pick things up from anime. And the reason I said her name was "Porin" was that in the Japanese language, you never say "l" and her name was Paulene. When speaking foreign names it's usually just sounding out the words.

( Okay, enough of that little foreign language lesson now.)

We were quiet for a little while. But we got back to talking again, sometimes saying parts of speech in Japanese, trying to review what we already knew. But we were quiet so we wouldn't bother Wesker. Because after we last talked, I feared he would bring something up that would make me snap and nearly crash the car.


	17. The crash and an unlikely hero

**Chapter 17**

**Okay, on to the next chapter! I was going to end with the crash in the last chapter, but it was already long enough so I'll put it here!**

We continued our drive farther in the desert when we came across some train tracks. And two suspicious black cars. Wesker's eyes narrowed behind the glasses at the purpose of these cars. No license plates, and the windows were tinted beyond recognition. Soon as we neared the tracks, the two cars jumped to a start. Speeding fast at us. One car was directly in front of us, while the other was placed directly behind us.

My and Paulene had no clue why the cars were trying to hit us. And neither did Wesker. He suddenly slammed his foot on the gas. Both of us jerked forward. He tried to get closer to the train tracks to go over and around the cars.

But it didn't work.

The one car behind us rammed into us, jerking us forward again. Then from that the car in front did the same thing. Ramming into us in the front. Wesker swore again. "Fuck!" It was weird hearing him use such foul language, but I didn't care.

The cars accelerated and the front and back end of the car was slowly crushed inward. Me and Paulene screamed and tried to undo out seatbelts as best as we could, but we were being crushed. Wesker turned, gun in hand, and fired two shots at us. I thought he was trying to shoot us for some reason. But he didn't.

The bullet hit my seatbelt in the clasp where we were trying to get it out. And it set it free. He did the same with Paulene. The cars crushed inward more and we tried not to be stuck inside.

Then we heard a sound that terrified us. The sound of a train's whistle. I looked. Then I saw a train speeding towards us. If we hadn't been caught up and crushed by those two cars, we would have gotten past it. But now here we sat, in the middle of the train tracks with a train speeding for us.

We jumped to action, trying to open the doors. But the constant pressure from the cars was keeping them locked and closed.

The train got closer.

I felt my stomach rise inside of me at the feeling that we were going to be hit by a train. It was intensely frightening.

I could see the lights of the train coming at us and the world seemed to go in slow motion. I turned and tried beating the door down with a sudden rush of adrenalin, and the T-virus also helped. It was hard but I was getting it open. Paulene clung to my arm as I used the other to try and open the door. The train was feet away and Paulene screamed.

Then the train hit us.

**Wesker's POV**

They were too late when the train hit them. The force nearly crushed all of them with the initial hit. He'd tried getting out before, but the front end of the car was pinning him in the car.

Wesker quickly turned around—playing hero I might add—and quickly grabbed the two girls before vanishing.

The train pushed Wesker's sleek black car off the tracks, rather mangled up. He put down the girls and ignored them for the time being. He vanished and appeared by one of the cars that'd pinned them on the tracks. He grabbed the door and ripped it off the hinges in blind fury. Inside was nothing. It was remote controlled, probably like the other as well.

He swore again. This just wasn't his day.

Then he heard a beeping sound. His eyes narrowed behind the black sunglasses he always wore. He searched the car, trying to find the source of the insipid beeping that would drive him mad. Then he found it. Hidden within the dashboard.

A bomb.

It was on a timer. A timer that would be set off in oh, three seconds. He quickly backed up but the bomb was set off before he was a good distance away. The car exploded and sent fire and shrapnel at Wesker and the girls. Seconds after the first, the second car exploded.

He managed to dodge most of the shrapnel efficiently, but was hit by a random piece of flying metal. Wesker felt something pierce his torso and was dropped to his knees by the blow. Looking down at the piece of hot metal sticking out of his abdomen. Any normal human would be dead from such a wound. Not him. He grunted and forced the metal out of his abdomen and dropped it on the floor as the wound quickly healed. Wesker slowly stood and dusted himself off, but still had blood on him from the wound.

Smoke filled the sky and billowed up into the air. Then something occurred to him. The suit case!  
He appeared by his wrecked car—he took a mental note to get a replica made later—and rummaged through the carnage until he found a mangled up suit case. It was in bad condition and the case was partially open. Wesker growled and forced it open to check. The spots where the syringes would sit, no longer held them so soundly. The needles were broken and some of their contents was leaked onto the inside of the case. Which included, P30, his suppressers, sedatives, samples of Chelsea's blood he was going to transfer to the base they were heading to, and other chemical compounds he needed for research.

Wesker yelled in was all lost. They still had hours to go before getting to the base.

After trying to scrape up what he could from the remains of his car and suit case that would be needed, he turned around, still quite angry, it seemed he'd forgotten about the two girls. They wouldn't run if they knew what's good for them. But….it seemed they hadn't.

He saw that in fact both of them were unconscious. Laying on the sand with small cuts from the shrapnel and the initial impact is what probably knocked them both out. But there were reasons for that. He sighed and knelt down beside them, taking two fingers, checking Chelsea's friend' pulse. Yep she was alive. And Chelsea….he didn't need to check. She was alive and he could see her breathing.

He wondered if they hit their heads in the impact. It was a possibility. And he was right, when he found a lump on the back of Paulene's head. A possible concussion. It was swelling and could be treated if in the right environment. Which this wasn't.

And as for Chelsea, he found shards of glass on her head and hair, it seemed the force before he'd gotten them out had smacked her head against his car's windows.

He sighed, taking Chelsea's chin in his hands and tried to wake her up. But it didn't seem to be working very quickly. His hand found its way back to her hair, winding it in his fingers and giving a powerful yank.

She sprang up with a yelp, her hand gripping where he'd pulled her hair. But her vision swayed and she had to catch herself before falling down and possibly, back unconscious.

She hissed at the throbbing pain in her head and looked warily at Wesker. "What happened?" She asked, looking around. Studying her surroundings. Wesker watched her eyes grow wide.

He stood from his crouched position and looked around. Chelsea was confused obviously at what was going on, but Wesker doubted it would take her long to piece it together.

I stirred lightly as I felt fingers grasp my chin. But still was out of it for the moment. Until I felt fingers yank at my hair. I sprung up quickly gripping my hair where he'd pulled it. I yelped at the sudden pain.

Feeling my vision sway and my head spin, I threw my arms out to catch myself, and to keep myself from falling over again. I hissed at the pain and held my hair at the throbbing. "What happened?" I asked. Wesker didn't answer me, but stood.

I looked around, trying to figure it out. I felt light headed and I could feel my wounds being mended. But slowly. I saw Paulene next to me, unconscious and I gasped. Scooting over to her to check on her. "Paulene! Hey, are you okay! Paulene!" I shook her lightly and sighed with relief when I heard Wesker's answer.

"Don't worry, she's alive. Just unconscious." I nodded at his answer and remained by her side. Even if she was alive I still wanted to make sure she was okay. But my head was still in pain and I reached a hand up to feel my head. I winced, feeling my finger tips slightly move the shards of glass.

"What happened?" I asked Wesker, my voice louder, more demanding.

Wesker turned to me and answered. "We were hit by a train." He said flatly, his hand extended to show the tracks and his destroyed car. I winced at the sight of the trashed heap of metal. Then my eyes fell upon the burning masses of metal and my mouth gaped open.

"Those two cars are what cause us to be trapped on the tracks when the train hit." He said.

"Why would someone do that?" I asked. Then, paused for my stupid question. Why _wouldn't _someone to that to Wesker? He didn't answer for a while. "We need to get moving again." He said, taking out his PDA from his coat pocket, which was surprisingly, not destroyed.

He touched a few things on the screen and read something, then nodded his head. "We'll have to head back into town. We can get a ride there." He said. I understood what he meant. And it was a good thing because I did not want to walk through the desert.

Wesker put his PDA away in a pocket in his coat and looked down at is. I was still at my friend's side, almost cradling her, a part of me still worrying if she was alright.

"Move." He said. And I did. Scooting away from her, I stood up slowly. I watched Wesker bend down and pull Paulene up into his arms to carry her. She was still unconscious and she obviously couldn't walk on her own. And I doubted I could carry her, well, maybe I could, just not for a long time in this heat. So Wesker had to do it.

I asked before I thought about what I said. "Why are you…?" I asked confused by these actions of his.

He looked at me. "What? Do you think I dragged you into the Hive by your hair?" He asked. I was quiet for a moment, embarrassed but still thinking. "It's just kind of…weird seeing you carry someone like that. No offense but you're seen as the cold-hearted killer type of guy. Not the type who carries around children." Oh my god I called us children. I took a mental note to slap myself later for that.

Wesker started walking back towards town without answering. "Oh? Well you learn something new every day." He stated in a bored tone as we walked.

The group had woken up separated. Chris and Claire in his car with Jill, Leon had been dumped elsewhere. And Jill loathed herself for making such a "stupid mistake".

"Jill, stop it! You know you couldn't have stopped it!" Chris said trying to calm her down.

"Chris, Wesker has her now, and probably her friend too. And he knows now, that she was with us, that she disobeyed. And that earns you punishment when you're with Wesker. I know." It was true. Jill did know, after many times she disobeyed Wesker, she learned to not to, even with how hard it was.

Chris sighed. "We'll find them alright." He said in a reassuring tone.

It had been a while since they'd woken up, but were following any leads they could to find them. And right now they were in the desert of Arizona. It was a long distance from San Diego, but they didn't want to give up. They had two cars now, Chris' car and Leon's car.

Jill was with Chris and Claire with Leon. Even though Chris wasn't too happy about leaving his sister alone with him, even if he was a nice guy and all.

But he had to deal with it. They had to stop for gas at a gas station, Chris parked his car and got out. Jill got out too, and walked to the store of the gas station to pay. As she got inside she saw the news playing on the television. More news on the mall incident, and the reported sightings of a missing girl, with another who has just turned up missing. Jill and Chris both knew those faces. Chelsea and Paulene. Chelsea who'd been missing for four months because Wesker had kidnapped her and used her for a human experiment.

She sighed and waited in line to pay for the gas.

I walked along side Wesker through the desert. Trying not to complain too much about the intense heat. But it was hard not to, I didn't understand how Wesker could stand this heat, wearing so much black and leather.

Soon we heard a noise. It was Paulene, stirring from her unconscious sleep in Wesker's arms. She groaned softly and looked up at him. Blinking her eyes, I stopped and got closer to them to see.

"Ow…" She said quietly. Then noticed where she was.

"Hey there sleepy head." I said with a light smile.

She squirmed in Wesker's arms. "Stop moving." He said. "You're alright." He added to reassure her he wasn't harming her in any way.

I nodded, "How do you feel?" I asked her. She shrugged lightly. "My head really hurts and I don't really remember what happened." She said.

Wesker nodded in conclusion and put Paulene down. I could tell he was a bit glad he didn't have to carry her around, not like he couldn't, but he didn't like being seen as the 'nice-guy'.

Paulene stumbled and she leaned on me to catch herself. "Like I thought. A concussion." Wesker concluded. I looked up at him, "She gunna be okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "When we get to our destination I'll be able to treat your wounds." He sighed and continued walking again. It was odd thinking of Wesker being so…nice, saving us, treating our wounds. I was shocked, but a little glad he had a softer side under that stoic, hard exterior.

And soon, we did get to our destination. Wesker had stolen a car from someone, and the drive didn't seem that long once he did. Though, it being a truck, it was a small truck, but it was the only thing available at the time. And there wasn't much space in the back, barely a seat even. So I got shot-gun.

Then in the middle of our silent drive, I was staring out the window, my chin in my hands, and I had to resist the urge to pick at my head remembering the glass shards still in it. Paulene said something. "Hey, Chelsea," She said. I twisted my back around to look at her. "Huh?" I asked quietly and she tugged something up.

"Isn't this yours?" She asked holding up a green backpack. I gasped. "How the hell is that here?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"You shouldn't be using that kind of language." Wesker commented in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you, my dad?" I asked sarcastically.

I pulled the backpack up into my lap and went through it with a smile. "How did this get here?" I asked out loud.

"There was an…incident…and I recovered that. It's yours is it not?" Wesker asked. I nodded. "Yeah it's mine…but wait…what happened, and what did you do? Chris was the last one to have this." I said. Then immediately shut my mouth. Wesker's jaw clenched. "Apparently you are wrong."

"Like I have said before, you have caused quite a big deal of trouble, and now your presence in the world is known. That government agent was helping Chris with the search for you two." He said with an evil chuckle. "Since you have already let them know that I am alive, I figured it wouldn't matter if I sent a little message…to keep distance." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know, that will only push them further…" I reminded him, my voice going higher in pitch as I finished my statement.

Wesker continued his drive, and Paulene and I were looking through my backpack. Most of my notebook paper was used up from my being bored at the Hive for four months, and some math homework done—Actually the proper term would be "attempted". I was never good at math.

But we still had her ipod. So she shared her ear phones and let me have half of the music with one. It was atleast some entertainment.

It took a while to get there, due to our delay in time because of the crash, and I ended up falling asleep in the car. I leaned against the window sleeping quietly, uncomfortably but I was tired and really didn't care. But I was only half asleep anyways.

The road got bumpy as we pulled to a stop and I lifted my head from the window I'd been leaning against. I blinked and looked around, seeing as we were still in the desert, but there was a building near buy. _That_ was where we traveled all this way for? Some broken down crappy old house?

But I figured Wesker's real base was hidden underground, as most of his bases are.

I reached back and woke Paulene up, by poking her in the shoulder a few times. "We're here." I said with a yawn and opened my door, jumping out of the tall truck. I slung my backpack on and turned to see if Wesker and Paulene were coming. I saw Paulene get out of the truck, but I didn't see Wesker anywhere.

I looked around. Had he already left? No, he wouldn't do that would he? There was a grunt and a thump as I heard the sound of something falling into the dirt.

I bent down to look under the truck and saw Wesker's knees. I silently gasped, seeing him in this pathetic state. Well, I was hardly one to talk about pathetic. Being beaten down to a bloody pulp, and I was sure the cameras were watching as it went down.

I rushed around to the other side of the truck. I didn't know why I was worried, he was Wesker, the evil cunning, cruel, man who beat me, Wesker. But I still was a good person and cared.

I looked down at him as he clutched his head, writhing in pain. He was on his knees in the dirt, he seemed to be having a migraine of some sort. And then it occurred to me. The Uroburos. The virus caused this, and probably the T-virus too, if it wasn't stabilized. I hadn't seen his suit case since before the crash. And I figured he lost it in the crash.

I wanted to ask if he was alright. But I knew the answer.

He grunted then looked up at me, eyes glowing through the sunglasses, "Go ahead without me." He paused at a sudden shock of pain. "I'll catch up." I stood there for a moment, not going ahead like he said, I didn't even notice my friend joining me until she started to pull me towards the broken down old house.

**Well, I decided to get this chapter over with and end it here. Enjoy it and please review!**


	18. Finishing the training

**Chapter 18**

**I know what you're thinking, "WESKER IS A GOOD GUY NOW!"—Well that was only a…let's say it was a one-time thing. He's still evil. But don't worry, I'm not afraid to show a somewhat more civil side of Wesker and still stay in character.**

Paulene had pulled me to the porch of the old beaten down house. We could hear Wesker in the background behind us. He still seemed to be in pain, I wondered why I wanted to help. "You sure we shouldn't help?" I asked her. She looked at me then spoke, "You're the one who said to do everything he said." She said. "But," She cut me off, "No." I groaned out of defeat. "Fine."

We gingerly stepped inside, the door opening with a slight creak. Inside wasn't very much. But a few tables on the sides and the windows were covered with dull grey cloth. Very boring…and creepy.

My eyes searched the room for anything that would lead us to where we were supposed to go, but I couldn't find whatever it is that we needed to find.

But there was nothing.

**Wesker's POV**

Shortly after getting out of the car, Wesker was thrown into one of his fits that the viruses in him had caused. Mainly the Uroburos. It felt to him, that he was being ripped apart, every fiber of his being, in immense pain. And it lasted for minutes. He didn't have his stabilizers to stop it, so now he had to endure it. Wesker put a hand down in the dirt and pushed himself up off of the ground. He used his hand on the truck's door to keep his balance.

The pain was subsiding slowly, but it was still there. A terrible throbbing in the back of his head remained, and would send occasional shocks of pain throughout him.

He had to continue to endure it until he got inside the lab and used the samples for the stabilizers he has here. So he'd best hurry and get inside. He hoped the girls had done what he told them to, but they probably couldn't find a way inside the base anyway. He'd made sure it was hidden well.

The door closed with a loud slam and Wesker walked inside, his face twitching slightly out of pain from the Uroburos. Inside the two girls were looking around to whatever could let them into the lab. And it seemed they only knew of his presence when the floor creaked, giving him away. "Out of the way." He said to them and motioned them away from the center of the room.

Wesker pulled out his PDA, that hadn't been crushed or destroyed yet, he typed in a code and there was a hiss. And a large square in the floorboards rose upwards.

From the corner of his eye he could see the girls standing together watching as the shaft opened up before them. Probably wondering what would happen if he hadn't told them to move, if they'd have fallen when the floor moved out from under them.

He pressed more buttons on the PDA and put it in his coat pocket. Then a moment later a small elevator rose up from the shaft and its doors opened before them. He looked to them, stepping up and motioning for them to go inside first. He watched Chelsea's face as she just realized this now, even though she's done it several times before.

The two girls walked inside the elevator. Wesker noticed Paulene link arms with Chelsea, he wondered why. Probably because her friend wasn't used to this, or it was just some habit. Either way, he didn't really care.

The doors closed after Wesker stepped inside. The elevator was a dim white, a hidden panel by one of the doors and a camera in the top right corner of the ceiling. Other than that it was very plain and grim. No elevator music, just a blank room.

The elevator ride only lasted a few minutes for it was relatively fast in general. The elevator came to a smooth stop as it reached the main floors of his facility here. Wesker opened the doors and let them all out and into the hallway. Which itself was just as boring and white as the elevator. Cameras lined the ceiling, and it looked as if it could go on forever if it didn't have a large set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

Wesker waited for them to go in front of him before following behind them.

He led them through the double doors only to find a larger room with more doors. Actually, though this base looked large, it was almost the smallest one he had. Sure it went underground, but its space in rooms and halls was small. It had labs, sleeping quarters, an office (that was just for him), a kitchen area, testing labs for experiments, and numerous holding cells.

He watched the girls start to wander off to the sides, looking around as they walked. He started off into one of the doors and paused once before entering. Waiting for the girls to catch up at least. He didn't need them wandering off now.

Once they'd joined him again Wesker went to a computer at a desk and typed in a password. Once inside the mainframe he checked for the supply of stabilizers and supplies to make them. Something he could have done on his PDA, but that was on the fritz and wasn't working right now.

Once he accessed the information he nodded silently to himself and turned to the girls. "Come on. I need to properly take care of your wounds." He said.

It was odd being so….nice. It wasn't like it was impossible for Wesker to show even small hints of compassion. Right now he could care less if they were injured. But, he figured if they hated him—even though they probably already did—and wanted to leave, they'd be more likely to switch sides and go with Chris and the others or try and escape. If he treated them….decently, they would have a less chance or doing so. Yes, it was still possible, but it wasn't very hard to manipulate two teenage girls.

**Exit Wesker's POV**

We looked at Wesker when he said he'd treat our wounds. I'd almost forgotten I was wounded. It didn't hurt very much anymore, but that was probably the virus at work. And it was strange to even think I could survive such an accident. Well—that was hardly an accident.

I survived Wesker's beating yes, but that was in the past. Well actually it was earlier today.

He led us to a room not far from the previous one. He had us each sit on a hospital table as he turned to get some tools. Paulene had un-linked our arms a while back, we could go a long time walking around like that. But I knew we'd get tired of it eventually.

I watched him, the silence growing between us. And the only sound was our barely audible breathing and the rattle of metal as he picked up and moved supplies for tending to our injuries.

Soon he turned with a trey that he set on the nearby table and stepped closer to me. The trey hat syringes on it, tweezers, scissors, bandages and some other things I couldn't see due to the angle he was standing in front of me.

"Stay still." He said. It was like an order and I followed. But it would soon get hard when he took tweezers in his hand and started parting my blonde hair. I felt him pluck at the glass shards in my head. Twisting and pulling to remove them. And each time he set them on an empty space on the trey.

I winced each time he plucked the glass from my head. Closing my eyes shut as I heard the clink when each shard fell onto the metal trey.

Wesker used his fingers to move my hair around to check for any more glass shards. He was quiet the whole time. It seemed he hadn't found anymore and stepped to the side. He put the tweezers down and looked at Paulene.

He told her the same thing he did to me. "You may have a concussion. Tell me if you feel light headed, dizzy or have black outs." It sounded like he was a doctor. It was odd to see him act like this.

Paulene nodded and Wesker felt for the lump on her head. As soon as he found it, he pressed down on it. He got a closer look and there wasn't glass in it. Just a lump from where she hit her head. Paulene winced. Wesker nodded silently and continued on with his work.

Once he was finished with Paulene, he'd given her an ice pack for her head and began to lead us to another room.

We noticed him stop and nearly fall to his knees from some sort of pain. But he'd managed to catch himself on a nearby table and prevent it. Once in the other room he went to a vault and unlocked it with a series of codes.

Inside were a large number of syringes. Wesker took one out and with his other hand, pushed the hem of his coat sleeve up until his bare arm showed. He went to inject himself with the stabilizer but got another shock of pain and his arm jerked. He growled and shoved the needle into the underside of his arm.

He injected the liquid into his system with a grunt and yanked the needle out. He threw it in a trash can and flexed his muscles in his arm.

We both jumped at the sound of the syringe breaking when it hit the bottom of the trashcan.

He turned to look at us then, well, mostly me. "I need to draw some more blood." He said. I sighed and nodded. He motioned me to sit on the lab table, so I did. He got a clean syringe and started to take my blood. I started to feel a bit light headed, but it began to subside. Wesker took three vials of my blood and put them in cased and into the vault.

"Let's go." He said again. I slowly pushed myself off of the lab table, the injection mark in my arm already healing. And we followed behind him to yet another room. When Paulene asked, "You alright?" She asked.

I nodded, "A bit light headed but it's passing." I said and we continued our journey to the testing rooms.

We got there, and to me it felt as if we were walking in circles. All these rooms looked the same to me. Wesker lead us in and stopped in the middle of the room. He turned to me.

"Since our last test was interrupted," He began, "We shall start again, this time, no lickers." He said. He glanced at Paulene. "Go wait over there." He motioned off to the side of the room. She hesitated but followed orders and walked over to the wall, holding the ice pack to her head.

Wesker smirked. "Do as you did before. Attack me. This time, like you mean it." He said and opened his arms out as to show me he was leaving himself wide open.

I had to think this time, but do it quick. I did as I did before to start, aiming a punch as high as I could get it to his face, his hand snapped up and grabbed my fist.

I aimed my second punch with my other hand at his mid section, he used his forearm to block it and I used my leg to sweep behind his to try and knock him down. Wesker let go of my wrist and fell backwards. He arched his back and turned my attack into a flip and he landed on his feet a few feet farther away from me.

Paulene was watching. She lightly fist-pumped. "Go Chelsea!"

I only glanced at her when she said that and my lips twitched up into a smile. And I ran at Wesker, and aimed a kick up high at him. He caught my leg again and shook his heads. "Same old tricks. Try something else, you're boring me."

I hated to be insulted, especially by him. I growled and he still had my leg, I was losing balance standing like this again. He smirked and twisted my leg hard and throwing me into the air. My body spun a bit but before I could hit the ground. He vanished and appeared before me again. Grabbing my arm and throwing me down this time, and to the floor.

I cried out as my back hit the floor. The wind was knocked flat out of me. I could swear I heard Paulene wince for my pain. He stood over me again, and spoke. "You can do better than that. Would you rather fight a hunter?" He asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head. He smirked. "Well you may have to if _this_ is how you are going to fight."

I growled at him, but that only seemed to amuse him further. I slowly picked myself up off of the ground and stood, looking at him with a fierce glare. "You really think I can actually hit you?" I asked, catching my breath.

Wesker smirked. "I highly doubt it." He said.

And so that went…nowhere.

But I figured, it might be better to fight him than a Hunter right? So I tried. But didn't succeed. Though I was getting better at it. But not by much. I caught my breath again, still in a fighting stance, though I was a bit tired. All he did, was dodge or deflect my attacks. I had no chance of hitting him except for the times he counters it.

Then he turned his back to me and walked to the wall Paulene stood by, we hadn't noticed there was a vault embedded in the wall. He opened it with a code, neither of us could see because he stood in front of it protectively. Again, neither of us could see what he was doing until he turned around and closed the vault's door.

He had a syringe in his hand. And walked towards me with it. Now, even though I wasn't afraid of needles, they never meant anything good coming from Wesker.

"What is that?" I asked. I never got used to the unmarked vials of drugs or viruses that he'd give me. How could anyone?

He got closer, and out of reflex, I backed up. "Stop acting so frightened, you've had this before." He said. And I had to think of what he meant. My eyes focused on the liquid in the syringe. Trying to think. He was feet away from me now and his other hand shot out, grabbing my arm. I tried to counter, but I ended up spinning and had my back to him. He shoved the needle into my neck.

Paulene gasped. Having watched my "training-session" from the beginning intently. She didn't know what this was, and I was only beginning to figure it out myself.

Wesker slowly injected the contents. I didn't bother to fight after he'd gotten the needle into me. So it went smoothly. Though, at first. Seconds later there was an adrenalin rush throughout my body, and it felt as if my limbs went numb under my control. He let go of my arm and it fell to my side. There was only a few seconds before it took effect. I recognized this feeling before: P30.

And I stood there with a blank look on my face, my back towards them, unmoving, I was waiting for an order. Or, at least, my body was. Even though I couldn't see it, Paulene pushed off of the wall and watched us closely. Wondering what he did to me.

Wesker smirked. "Turn around." He said and I did as he commanded. "I trust you will do as I say now, to full completion." He said. I nodded. "Yes." I replied.

_Ah! I hate this! Stupid freaking P30! Why does he always have to have this handy? _

Paulene watched with interest, "Hey, what did you do to her?" She asked Wesker, taking a step farther from the wall. One hand of hers holding the ice pack on the back of her head still.

Wesker half turned to keep watch on both of us, though, it wasn't like I was going anywhere without his say so. "You will see." He said.

He looked at me again. My eyes focused on him now, there was a slight hint of anger and frustration in the red hues of my irises. But other than that, it was a blank expression.

"Now a test…two cartwheels, a back flip, one high kick then a fighting stance." He paused. "Now." My body sprung into action. My feet moving forward and before I knew it I was doing a cartwheel. Something I could never do correctly in my own control. I did two near perfect cartwheels and landed two feet from Wesker than jumped up and arched my back, turning into a back flip then landed on my feet two feet farther. With but a second delay I kicked higher in the air then I thought possible for my stature. Then when my leg hit the ground my arms and legs pulled into a fighting stance.

Paulene's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. My breathing a little edgy but that was because I wasn't used to this. And was holding my breath as I did these flips. Now was the time I could breath correctly. My head was spinning of dizziness from the flips and cartwheels, and besides the distant look in my eyes, you couldn't tell how I felt in my head.

Wesker's smirk was obviously visable, and was a lot of emotion for him to show. Paulene interjected then, "My god…how did you do that?" She asked me with astonishment. As the dizziness cleared in my head I could not answer. Until I was told to. She tilted her head to the side. "Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes, she can hear you." Wesker said, then looked at me and motioned to Paulene. "Answer her question. I know that you know the answer."  
My mouth opened to speak. "P30. It's a drug discovered by Tri-cell that enables complete control of the host's body to the injector. In this case, it's Wesker. I will follow any and every order he will command—"—God I hated saying that like some slave. Then I said something that was truthful but it didn't sound like Wesker enjoyed it. "—Up until the drug wears off and loses its effect."

Paulene glanced between us. "I think you've told me about something like that before. Except, you know, not as smart and robot sounding." So now I sounded like a robot? Wesker raised an eyebrow. "You knew about this before?"

I nodded. "In the fifth Resident Evil video game, which takes place in Kijuju, Chris and Sheva discover that you have Jill under your control after saving her life after the incident at the Spencer Estate. She had a device planted on her chest which injected her with P30 at a constant rate, giving you complete control without it wearing off. I've played and beaten that game." I said, a tiny hint of pride at that last part.

Wesker's jaw clenched. _So what else has been leaked into these goddamn video games? _He thought angrily.

But I wasn't finished. "That isn't the only place the information is available. The internet is a common source if one is confused about what happens in a movie, novel or game of the series." Man I did sound like a robot. "You can also find detailed information about just about every character, place, virus, creature in the series. Including you." Now I really thought I should shut up.

The way his jaw clenched made it obvious he was aggravated at the sound of what I was telling him.

Paulene agreed. "Yep. There's even a wiki for it." She said with a nod.

Wesker was getting tired of all this chit-chat. "Enough. Now fight me!" He said and immediately my body reacted. I ran towards him like I usually would. It felt as if it were all a dream, or some weird déjà-vu. The only thing I had control of now, was my thoughts. And even they were clouded by the need to attack and hurt this man.

Instead of punching him like I normally did, I leapt up from the ground and preformed a spin-kick to his head. But he used his palm to block it. I was surprised I could even do such a thing! Even with P30!

I landed on the ground a few feet away. "_This_ is how you fight someone!" He said and I didn't even stop before I attacked again.

I lunged at him once more, and I didn't even see this coming. I tumbled and pulled myself into a brief hand-stand before launching myself off of the ground and up at him. My ankles wrapped around his neck and I used what momentum I gained to throw him away.

The gravity pulling me down, and I let go of him once my upper back hit the ground.

Wesker did a roll and stood up. I was standing too and he smirked. Surprised at me efforts to hurt him now. "If only I could get you to fight like this on your own will." He said wishfully.

Wesker vanished from his spot and appeared in front of me like he's done to me, and countless others. His hand shot out and grabbed me by the neck and pushed my far back and against the wall, only a few feet from Paulene. She didn't even realized he has pushed be to the wall until there was a cracking sound behind it and we were there next to her.

His grip blocking any air from entering my lungs. My hands hung to my sides as if limp or broken, but my body was waiting for the chance. He seemed intrigued at the fact I wasn't struggling, but that was because of the P30. Then my hand shot up and I used my elbow to smack Wesker's arm that kept me pinned against the wall.

I heard the faintest crack. _Shit did I just break his arm!_ In my head I was astonished at my own strength.

"Come on Chelsea! You know what to do!" Paulene cheered. Though, she was a bit worried. I couldn't go without air forever and it was beginning to get hard to move my arms to fight back. I wouldn't let him win. At least not like this.

"Impressive…" Wesker noted but still held firm grip, though slightly looser. Letting tiny breathes of air enter my lungs. Then I brought my feet up and kicked him hard in the chest and he let go.

I dropped to the floor and grabbed my neck and gasped for air.

It stung as air passed through my throat to my lungs but I tried to ignore it. I looked at him and used the wall to stand. The P30 still strong in my blood, and I'd keep fighting until it wore off and I couldn't fight anymore.

_Please! Let me stop and rest!_ I begged in my head. I was tired from all the fighting, even though it had only gone on for a short while.

Wesker saw the frustrated look in my eyes and I started to walk away from the wall. "Stop." He commanded and I didn't walk any further. Wesker approached me and took my chin in his hands once again, he looked at my neck, there were bruises forming now, even with the virus, I still got bruises. He tsked and let go. "Are you tired?" He asked. "Yes." I responded.

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked.

"Yes."

He thought about it. "You can fight effectively It seems. But I need to take away your free will to do so." He began. "And even for someone of your age." He added. It sounded like mockery to me. He paused and looked at his arm. The bone was sticking downward in an odd position. He pushed his sleeve up to study the broken bone for a moment before snapping it back into place with a forceful push from his hand, as if it was never broken. "I think this is enough for today." He said.

A tiny sigh of relief escaped me against the P30's control. Paulene was at my side and I hadn't realized it. She was checking out my bruises and yet I still stood there. She shot a fierce glare at Wesker for doing this. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked him.

Wesker nodded. "She's been through worse and survived." He said smugly and turned around to walk away. "You may move freely now, I suggest you two go rest. I have work to attend to." He said and left the room. Once he said I could move freely I sighed deeply and put my hand on my neck. "Let's go…" I told Paulene and started to follow him out the room.


	19. Bored to death

**Chapter 19**

**Okay, now for Leon, Chris, Jill, and Claire's parts! I know I got a little behind. I was meaning to do a recap for what's happened with them but I never got around to putting it in. Oh and sorry about how much drabble I may have put in towards the part where we annoy Wesker. But I thought it was kind of funny… So here you go!**

Leon groaned out of pain as he lay against the side of his car, broken and beaten. He'd never had a real run-in with Wesker before, so he didn't really know how strong he was. Today was his first experience.

He began to remember how it happened. Even his intense skills hadn't saved him. But he was alive, and that left a message for the others to keep distance.

_*Flashback*_

_He was just filling up the gas tank. Then as some other people went about their lives getting gas and what not, Leon would ask if they saw Chelsea, or Paulene. Nobody really did. What sucked is they didn't have a picture of her, they'd searched her backpack, and only found one, but that was in her binder and folded and covered so they couldn't see it. But when they found it, they found the picture was of Chelsea and a few other friends. Paulene, he recognized her, and a few others._

_He'd pointed out Chelsea and Paulene. Nobody had seen them so far. He gave Claire the picture to ask the store clerk when she went to pay for the gas. Leon was still outside. Trying to think of a way they could find them. The last lead they had led them to the desert. _

_He'd contacted Hunnigan to see if she could pull up any more information, like satellite pictures or signals or anything to help. But the only thing that she'd found was the direction of train tracks to the East._

_He sighed and looked at the bright light of the sun. Even though the day was beginning to end it still was hot out here. _

_Wesker was still annoyed with the girls. He wouldn't mind putting a bullet in both of their heads, but that would be a waste of all that he's done. Though he really felt like it. He was aggravated, someone was messing with him. Those cars, the biohazard leak back at the Hive, the Lickers. It was all staged. He just needed to find out who. And it had to be someone on the inside._

_Chelsea was too stupid for such a job obviously, she'd get caught, but it had to be someone high up in Umbrella's ranks. Wesker came to a gas station after walking. The girls trailing behind him, quietly. They only talked a little bit, and most of it was complaining about the heat._

_Again, it was annoying him more. But his thoughts drowned them out. He came to the gas station and saw some cars. And a person who he recognized. A mister Leon S. Kennedy. That government who was with the girls when they tried breaking into the Hive. He turned and glanced at the girls. "Stay here." He said. It was more like an order because he didn't want them to run off and be seen. Especially by Leon._

_He left the girls behind the gas station, they were so bored they were playing with a single lady bug they'd found on a plant. At least they were busy._

_Wesker strode around the store of the gas station, using a gloved hand to fix his hair and sunglasses. He vanished from his spot then. And appeared on the other side of the car, opposite of Leon so he would face him directly._

_Leon had sensed someone's presence and looked up, his eyes widening a bit. He dropped Chelsea's backpack—which he had to search in to get the picture—and he reached for his gun. Wesker didn't give him a chance to react before he had him pinned against the car with his hand around Leon's neck._

_Leon's air supply was almost completely cut off. His hands didn't have time to reach the gun, and they flew up to try and pry Wesker's hand from his neck though it never worked. Wesker spoke to him now. "This is a warning…" Wesker used one hand and punched Leon hard in the stomach. The grip on his neck keeping him from doubling over. _

_Leon had to think quick. He reached behind him and pulled out his combat knife. Then swiped it at Wesker's front and only got a tiny cut in Wesker's chest. Wesker squeezed tighter, thinking about snapping Leon's neck when Leon drove the blade of the knife into Wesker's arm. Wesker grunted and let go. Using a hand to pull the blade out he lunged at Leon._

_Leon's back hit his car hard, leaving a small dent in the frame. Leon dropped the knife and Wesker wrapped an arm around Leon's neck squeezing tighter and tighter choking him. Wesker growled, all his frustration coming out now. He reached out and grabbed his arm and twisted it, until he heard a loud snap and Leon cried out with what breath he had left._

_Wesker dropped him and took the knife in his hands—Leon's knife—and drove it down into Leon's shoulder when there was the sound of the door of the shop opening. Wesker vanished._

And that's how it happened. Leon wasn't proud of the fact he lost, but Wesker was a beast when it came to fighting. He practically teleported.

"Leon!" Claire yelled and ran to Leon's side.

**And now back to us!**

The minutes turned to hours and we grew even more bored. There was slightly more than nothing to do here. And what you could do; was nothing, sleep, or work. And neither of those sounded fun right now.

So we'd settled on going through my things again. I had run out of much any notebook paper left, but we'd decided to make do with what we had. Though we didn't feel in the drawing mood. I was still suffering slight effects of the P30 and my artistic abilities could not be gathered.

Then we got wishful thinking when we found the games and movies.

"I wonder…." I thought aloud and looked at the trilogy set of the first three movies while Paulene had _Afterlife_.

" 'Wonder' what?" She asked.

"If he'd let us watch some. They're just movies, and I don't think that anything really happened according to these besides _Degeneration_." I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. We could ask?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Well now you got me into wanting to watch them!" She defended. "Your fault now!"

I groaned and fell back to the floor—I had been sitting cross-legged while she was just lounging there.

"Fine. But considering I still feel not-in-control very much, you have to ask." I said.

"What are you talking about he said 'You can move freely'!" She said.

"Yes he did. But that doesn't change the fact he can probably still control me." I said.

"Oh you just don't want to ask because you're _lazy_!" At that comment I sat up and leveled a red-eyed glare at her.

"Did you not see what I just did? Seriously, you're calling _me_ lazy? No."

And so we decided to _both_ ask him.

So we brought my backpack and wandered through the halls to find where he was at. And he was in the same place he was before. Typing away on his computer at a desk, eyes glued on it from what we could tell from behind the sunglasses.

"Um….Wesker?" I asked to get his attention. His head snapped up and glared at us.

"What?" He snarled.

"Um…we were bored…and were wondering, if you'd let us watch a movie?" I asked. He watched us for a moment. And I pulled the movie out and handed it to him. It was Afterlife.

He took it and raised an eyebrow, noting the fact that it was one based off of, or loosely off of, those games about him, Chris and the others. His eyes skimmed through the plot summary on the back, and paused when he saw his own name there.

He spoke to us and I couldn't tell if he was still watching us or not. "And you chose the movie, with me in it?" He asked, smirking slightly.

I needed to find something to say when Paulene cut in.

"It's the newest one, and the best of the series, there are three more before it. We've seen them all but we want to watch them to pass the time." She said and I nodded in agreement.

He took a mental note of it being the 'best of the series' and just happened to have him as the main antagonist in it. He sighed with defeat, having no clue who this "Alice" character was but took note to keep an eye out for anyone with that name. He spoke again. "I suppose so."

Me and Paulene suddenly got smiles and sighed with relief. "But…"

There he went again with the "but" comments.

"You will be quiet and if you break anything, or leave anything, out of order, I will hurt you." He wasn't specific on how but we knew what he could do and that comment made our imaginations go wild with possibilities. We nodded franticly.

"Where…?" I asked.

He sighed again. Setting the DVD down on the desk. "I…have an office. There is a TV screen inside, you may use that."

He was seriously letting us use his private office? _Awesome!_ I thought.

"It is a simple contraption I am sure you know how to use a DVD player even with your stupidity"—He was smirking while insulting us.—" You should be able to manage."

He went back to typing on his computer and then glanced up at us. "The door is now unlocked. Find your way there yourselves for I have work to do." He said. We nodded.

"Thank you!" God it was strange thanking a man like him. But I snatched off the DVD from his desk and dropped it in the bag. Paulene grinned. "To the office!" She said as quietly as she could but not in a whisper and took my wrist to pull me along as usual. I was surprised how she could keep such a cheery mood in these types of situations.

We eventually found his office—unlocked of course—and made our way inside. I was amazed at the furnishings. Suede black couches and a nice desk with a computer on it. A large TV also on the wall. There was nothing personal about this office, just work and relaxation. Though, Wesker seemed like the least likely guy to have a picture of his family or something on his desk or walls. If he even had a family now.

I remembered what I knew about his early life. The Wesker children, the Progenitor virus. The fact that he was—most likely—the only Wesker left.

It almost made me feel sad for him, but then again, I doubted that he felt sad or anything. The fact that he was—most likely—the only Wesker left.

It almost made me feel sad for him, but then again, I doubted that he felt sad or anything. He was, Wesker. Albert Wesker, the cold hearted, the cruel—no doubt about that—the evil, power-hungry, cunning guy that so many people hated. He wasn't the type to go around wallowing about his imperfect childhood.

We went to the TV and looked around until my eyes met the small cabinet that blended in with the furnishings. I opened it, hoping it wasn't locked.

And it wasn't. There was a sleek black DVD player inside, and something else that caught my eye. Was that an….Xbox? I got a confused look on my face as I stared at it. Wondering why he of all people, would have one.

Paulene poked my arm and got me out of my train of thought. I took a double take and looked at her. "Oh…right." I mumbled and stared at the DVD player. But soon figured out how to use it and inserted the disk. I got the machine going and we crawled back to the couch then both decided that it was too bright for this type of movie.(Which was Afterlife by the way.)

We did rock paper scissors to see who'd have to get up to turn off the lights. I lost. But I was up and back quicker than she expected to turn off the lights. We sat next to each other on the leather couch, which was really comfy actually.

And the movie started.

**Wesker**

Wesker had been working with the nagging voice in the back of his head that he shouldn't have given in to their wills so easily. But they were entertained and he would use them later without them bugging him for entertainment.

After over an hour he noticed the quietness of the halls and room. Except the distant noise of the movie they'd chosen. He sighed, closing his laptop and tucked it under one arm. He was going to check on them now.

After he'd given himself an injection of the Uroboros serum, he walked into his office down the hall. They hadn't notice him enter at all as they were focused on the movie. He settled himself quietly on his desk. Crossing his legs he looked up at them when they broke into sudden laughter.

He raised an eyebrow behind the sunglasses and wondered why. So he looked at the movie. A man flying an airplane poorly had ran through a large trail of zombies. Leaving only a trail of blood behind. Somehow they found that very humorous.

Wesker took this time away from the cells and research, to look at what Chelsea and Paulene had mentioned earlier.

He took this time to look up the games _Resident Evil_. It led him to a website. A wiki like they'd said. He was surprised this much information was known. And seeing his name on the front home page he couldn't resist but click on it. He heard Chelsea burst out. "Ha-ha!" In mockery when the camera zoomed in on the previous man's crashed plane onto a boat.

He ignored them again and was shocked at the information known about him. It told about Project W. The many, many different viruses, it had pictures, information on weapons and just about anything anyone could know of about him. Then something perked his interest. A section entitled 'Wesker's Demise'. This shall be interesting to read.

It was short and had great detail of the incidents in Africa. Right down to the rocket launchers and Jill and Josh saving the day with the helicopter. But they were wrong on some things. He did not die then. The rocket launcher did not decapitate him either.

The website also had a number of pictures also. Wesker looked up and watched the girls for a moment. Paulene spoke out now, the group was running from infected in the prison by flooded floors and she said, "Haha zombie-mermaids!" And they both giggled.

And the movie went on…

"Oh here's the flashback." Chelsea whispered to Paulene and his eyes drifted to the TV.

The flashback showed Claire Redfield with a group of survivors getting out of an Umbrella helicopter to meet boats full of Umbrella men who proceeded to grab the survivors and latched the P30 devices to their chests. Claire was fighting back as she often does and there was a flash of Wesker's own face in the flashback and then Claire got away.

He watched, intrigued at this. And his eyes occasionally drifted back to the movie. But then locked on the screen when he saw a see-through screen rise up and saw a slightly different version of him sitting on a chair like a king on a thrown.

He watched as the other-Wesker spoke to the Alice person. He spoke just like him and Wesker was pleased with how young they made him look in the movies.

His eyes darted to the girls, watching intently like they haven't seen the movie before.

And then after a speech about the T-virus being too strong for his own system and having to ingest human DNA to keep it in balance, and a cheesy one-liner, the fight began.

He was surprised to see it was similar to his fight with Chris back in Africa. Down to the exact moves and sunglasses. Of course, he didn't see Jill. But Claire had once had the P30 device on her because of the flashback he saw and—oh my god was he really getting interested in this.

Wesker leaned back a little bit, watching. He'd thrown both of the Redfield siblings into the Cryostasis chambers and they lowered into the floor. Wesker smirked and continued to watch.

The fight continued and he nearly got to devour Alice, except he was shot in the head.

Wesker scowled at the screen when Chris and Claire emptied their magazines into his torso.

The movie ended soon, turns out he didn't die—well he was obviously sure about that—and his helicopter exploding. Then…Jill leading a fleet of Umbrella soldiers to attack the survivors and it hit the end credits.

Chelsea was bobbing her head lightly to a song that played on the end credits. "I love this song," She said. It was _The Outsider_ by A _Perfect Circle_

Paulene yawned. "It's pretty good…"

"You're tired already?" Chelsea asked. Wesker took note of her not being very tired as she got up to turn on the lights.

**My POV again**

I got up and stretched as I went to turn on the lights, I felt the wall for the switch and when I did, I flipped it upward and the lights switched on. I winced and blinked at the sudden bright light. Then turned to walk back to the couch when I noticed a figure, sitting at his desk, I froze. My eyes wide, had he really been sitting there the whole time? I opened my mouth to speak, "What are you doing in here?" I asked. And he simply replied with the smug, "This _is_ my office you know." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that. I mean…how did you get in?" I walked over to the couch slowly to get to Paulene then crossed the room to go to the cabinet with the DVD player in it. I knelt down with the DVD case in hand and opened it, pressing the 'eject' button on his black DVD player. "I've been here for a while." He said and I tensed up.

"And you didn't say _anything_?" I asked, not looking up as I put the DVD away and my eyes fell on the Xbox again. "Oh, and I have a question…" He didn't reply, so I assumed that meant I could ask it. "Why do you have an Xbox here? You of all people to play video games?"

His jaw clenched and I turned around to look at him and I sat on the floor, cross legged. "I had taken care of someone in my custody for a short time and I needed something to distract her so I could work." He said. I nodded in understanding. "But, who?"

Paulene was quiet but listening intently and I could tell she was getting sleepy.

"You know so much about me, and everyone else you should know who a Miss Sherry Birkin is." He drawled.

My eyes widened and I nodded. "Oh, Sherry. Ha, she plays the Xbox? Cool. I wonder if she knows she's in a video game." I said with a grin. "I doubt that she cares." He said.

I shrugged. "It would be kind of cool if you ask me….which reminds me…since you do have an Xbox….can we use it?" I asked with a smile and we both looked at Wesker with hope in our eyes that he would let us.

"No." He said flatly.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Because I said no."

"Please?"

"Please?" Paulene chimed in and he didn't answer for a moment but sighed. I scrambled to my feet to get the game out of my backpack. "I have a game we can play. I've played it before but it's still really fun." I said my voice full of hope.

"Fine."He said. "But you know the rules. Break anything and I will hurt you."

We both nodded, in sync and Paulene fist-pumped, doing a silent "Yes!"

I smiled and went to hook up the game station and loaded up the game. I could hear Wesker typing away at his computer again.

I scooted back and sat myself on the couch next to Paulene, handing her the controller. There were two, but I doubted that Sherry would have ever needed two.

The game screen loaded up and said _"Resident Evil 5."_ In a creepy tone.

"I bet Sam and Chacha—(that was her nicknames for her little sisters)—would be scared of this." She said with a soft smile. I knew now she was starting to miss her family and nodded.

"It's not scary though, the movies aren't, neither are the games." I shrugged. I started a new game and chose to be Chris. Paulene would have to be stuck with Sheva.

Wesker looked up at the game on the large screen, hearing Chris' monologue at the beginning of the game and seeing him drive through Africa. He raised an eyebrow. Of course they decided to play _this_ game.

He glanced at the time. "Half an hour then you must leave my office. I have a test for you in the morning and I don't need you falling asleep on the job." I nodded. "Yeah…uh huh…." I was too focused on killing the chainsaw majini with Paulene to care what he said.

**I admit, this isn't my **_**best**_** chapter (In my opinion)…but I didn't want to make it too long so I will add more Leon in the future!( In the next chapter.) Along with Chris and Claire and Jill and all that good stuff. ;D**


	20. The Future Awaits

To all of my readers from way back when, i too have missed this story. But it's been awhile since things were relevant to it. And i, quite frankly, am at a stand-still as to where i would want to go with the story.

So, be that as it may, i am going to be _**RE-MAKING IT 8D**_

I'm actually GOING to said high school with the secret underground hive in it now, so things would be a lot easier to work with this way. Some friends aren't in the picture anymore and some new ones have been brought in.

The new version will be changed slightly, but will have a more serious feel-But trust me, there _**WILL**_ be fangirling!

Just to give you all a little hint to see if you'd like it, i'll start to explain my idea for this new version:

**NOTE: I will **_**NOT **_**be deleting the old story.**

The 'seeing-wesker-after-school-hours' part will be somewhat the same in context, just with a different person and slightly different _temporary_ outcome. What will start it off is the finding of Umbrella logos around school (and yes, i actually _HAVE_ found some - ) and especially in the science buildings. Not long after the discoveries i would come to find that Wesker, villain of my favourite video game is real and striding out of a door in the back of the science wing.

You know the rest from that point on, if you've read.

There will be experimenting, just so you all know, and an occasional outbreak or two ;D but i don't want to give away too many spoilers, here!

There will be new characters besides myself, Paulene would be mentioned, though perhaps not as much of a large character, depending on what you all think (please review this.) Chris, Leon and the others will be apparent, though with the events of Resident Evil 6, their whereabouts and motives may be altered to an extent (again, i will cater my best to what you want.). There will be new characters not mentioned before in the original, since, well, i didn't know them then. And as you are all aware, while i am the author i am the main character of the story and will bring in real life examples.

After reading what was said on the infamous Chapter 13, i am considering doing that again, but remember, altering things differently. But i am trying to keep this as close to the original as possible with it being a different, and new version of the story.

If there is anything you'd like to change or want to see in this new version of the story, please say so in a review. C: I love your input and will do what i can to make your reading pleasure even...more pleasurable. (Minus the smut - i don't think i'll add any in, and if any, farther in the story and with adults [ ChrisxJill, etc, etc,] xD )

I will be updating this new story as frequently as i can, but now with AP and Honors classes...i only have so much time a day but no doubt i will get the chapters updated on a regular basis. (Remember the good ol' days when it was every day or other day you got an update...ahhh those were the times)


End file.
